Le grand théâtre de l'amour (AU)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lors de son entrée à l'université, la jeune Emma Swan décide de s'inscrire aux cours de théâtre. Ainsi, elle fait la connaissance de Killian Jones, son partenaire de jeu. Dans la pièce qu'ils préparent, leurs personnages tombent petit à petit amoureux. Mais qu'en est-il de la réalité ?
1. Chapitre 1

**A la base, je voulais poster cette histoire une fois terminée pour être certaine de la finir et puisque j'en avais déjà une autre en cours mais comme d'habitude j'ai finalement changé d'avis. Voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon tout premier AU. Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fiction très longue, quelques chapitres seulement (quoi que me connaissant ça ne sert à rien de faire des prédictions, au final ça sera peut-être tout le contraire). Puisque j'ai pris un peu d'avance pour l'instant, la suite ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arriver, au plus tard la semaine prochaine !**

**Sinon, même s'il est vrai que je me suis inspirée de ****_High School Musical_**** pour le nom de la professeur de théâtre, rassurez-vous, l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec ces films. C'est juste que je n'avais aucune autre idée et que je suis une éternelle enfant nostalgique alors j'ai voulu leur faire un petit clin d'œil. Aussi, même si la plupart des personnages principaux seront présents, le plus gros sera essentiellement basé sur le Captain Swan.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture j'espère ! :)**

**(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques moments un peu trop clichés qu'il pourrait y avoir à un moment ou à un autre****…)**

* * *

La jeune Emma Swan contempla un instant l'écriteau collé contre la porte de l'une des salles de l'université qu'elle venait d'intégrer et qui indiquait « _Théâtre, entrez sans frapper_ » avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste hésitant. Comme à son habitude, elle était en retard, c'est pourquoi tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Une dizaine d'élèves était assise en cercle sur la scène autour d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux longs cheveux clairs qui portait des vêtements colorés, certainement leur professeur. Cette dernière se leva d'ailleurs et s'approcha de la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres en signe de salut. Elle jeta un œil à une liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avant de demander :

« Vous devez être Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Je me présente, Madame Darbus, la professeur de l'option théâtre de cette université. Vous saurez à présent que je n'accepte aucun retard, cependant puisque c'est votre premier jour, je n'en tiendrai pas compte. Enfin, rejoignez-nous, je vous en prie : nous venions seulement de commencer les présentations. »

L'étudiante ne se fit pas prier et s'installa entre deux élèves qui lui avaient laissé une place à leurs côtés. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Madame Darbus la fit se relever afin qu'elle se présente aux autres – _honneur aux derniers_, s'était-elle justifiée. Intimidée, la blonde dévisagea chacun de ses camarades avant de prendre la parole : seulement trois garçons étaient présents, les autres n'étant que des filles. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'un bleu intense de l'un d'entre eux, elle se sentit rougir ; en effet, il la fixait sans défaillir depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et semblait la transpercer de part en part, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Elle tenta de l'oublier et commença, d'une voix balbutiante :

« Je… je m'appelle Emma Swan, je viens d'une petite ville dans le Maine dont vous n'avez très certainement jamais entendu parler et j'ai fait aujourd'hui ma rentrée en première année de droit. J'ai pratiqué le théâtre pendant plusieurs années lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais j'ai dû arrêter et… et j'ai voulu reprendre quand j'ai vu qu'une option était proposée ici.

– Bienvenue parmi nous ! s'écria tout le monde en chœur d'une voix chaleureuse pour lui dire bonjour. »

Elle reprit sa place, soulagée, et écouta attentivement les présentations des personnes qui passèrent après elle afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ceux avec qui elle allait passer une année entière. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que les deux filles à ses côtés se nommaient Elsa et Anna, qu'elles étaient sœurs et venaient du Nord du Canada ; elles avaient déménagé deux ans auparavant pour continuer leurs études.

Mary-Margareth et Ruby, deux brunes qui paraissaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, étaient aussi meilleures amies depuis leur plus tendre enfance et avaient un an de plus qu'Emma contrairement à Belle et Ariel qui faisaient partie de sa promotion. La dernière fille du groupe, Regina, semblait plus froide et à l'écart que les autres – elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Robin, un étudiant étranger qui était venu passer son année aux États-Unis et qui, lui aussi, participait aux cours de théâtre.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'un certain David d'en révéler plus sur sa vie : il entrait dans sa dernière année à la faculté, tout comme l'un de ses plus fidèles amis, Killian, qui n'était autre que l'ultime élève du cours mais aussi le garçon qui n'avait cessé de dévisager Emma quelques instants auparavant. Ce dernier se leva alors et dès lors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, la jeune fille reconnut son accent comme étant celui d'un irlandais, ce qu'il confirma par ses paroles – il avoua son intention de rentrer sur son île natale une fois diplômé. Il paraissait très sûr de lui et charmeur : il ne cessait de lancer des sourires à la blonde dès lors que leurs regards se croisaient, ce qui avait le don de la mettre mal-à-l'aise et de l'agacer. Finalement, il se rassit lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit.

Puisque les présentations étaient maintenant terminées, Madame Darbus expliqua à ses élèves les règles de son cours ainsi que le programme qu'elle avait prévu pour l'année. Ainsi, elle leur apprit qu'elle avait réadapté l'histoire de _Peter Pan_ à sa façon, se concentrant cette fois-ci davantage sur le personnage du Capitaine Crochet qui l'avait toujours intriguée et inspirée. Elle avait déjà écrit la pièce durant les vacances d'été.

Tout le monde à l'université connaissait le projet de l'enseignante : chaque année, elle reprenait l'un des contes les plus connus dans le monde – l'année précédente, elle avait refait le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ dont le rôle principal avait été brillamment interprété par Ruby – et en gardait chaque scénario bien précieusement pour plus tard en faire un recueil dont elle avait déjà le titre en tête, _Once upon a time_. Elle connaissait toujours un réel succès auprès de la plupart des étudiants qui venaient voir avec plaisir les représentations et les appréciaient sincèrement.

Afin de choisir aux mieux les rôles de chacun, elle avait prévu divers exercices pour les premiers cours avant de les distribuer. Elle souhaitait aussi attendre de voir comment les uns se comportaient avec les autres pour former des duos en fonction des relations de chacun.

« … C'est pour cela, finit-elle son récit, qu'aujourd'hui j'ai choisi de travailler la confiance entre vous, c'est quelque chose de très important pour être à l'aise au théâtre. Vous serez par deux, les couples changeront tout au long du cours afin que vous passiez au moins une fois avec tout le monde pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Puisque vous êtes malheureusement un nombre impair, à chaque fois l'un d'entre vous sera avec moi. Je vous laisse le choix de votre partenaire pour le premier essai. »

Bien entendu, puisque Emma était la seule à ne connaître personne dans la salle, c'est elle qui se retrouva d'abord avec sa professeur, ce qui ne la dérangea pas, au contraire ; en effet, cette femme paraissait vraiment accueillante et rassurante.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle enchaîna les différents compagnons d'exercices et passa du bon temps avec chacun d'eux, riant et s'amusant comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient le don de la mettre à l'aise et de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes – après tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours autant aimé le théâtre. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être inscrite à ce cours, même si elle avait beaucoup hésité. En effet, elle n'avait plus pratiqué depuis son entrée au lycée, et ne savait pas si elle était capable de reprendre un jour. La sensation de bonheur qui parcourait son cœur en cet instant et qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des mois lui rappela à quel point cette activité lui avait manqué.

Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par la voix stridente de Madame Darbus qui s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Bien, dernier exercice ! Mettez-vous avec la seule personne avec qui vous ne vous êtes pas encore retrouvé, nous allons passer au le jeu de l'aveugle. L'un d'entre vous porte un bandeau, l'autre le guide. On change les rôles lorsque je siffle. »

L'étudiante n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva déjà nez-à-nez avec Killian, qui lui souriait en lui tendant le morceau de tissu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux être en premier ? la questionna-t-il.

– Je… j'aimerais bien être meneur d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas, lui répondit-elle.

– Je vois. On aime donner les ordres, Swan ? »

Emma ne répliqua rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il lui lançait un clin d'œil entendu. Lorsque le brun fut prêt, elle le dirigea à travers la salle, lui faisant faire de nombreux tours et demi-tours tout en lui évitant de se cogner aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur ne leur demande d'inverser.

Le garçon enleva donc le bandeau et rejoignit l'étudiante. Il attrapa sa main et la rapprocha de lui afin de le lui mettre sur les yeux et de lui attacher derrière la tête. Malgré elle, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps quand ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention, concentrée afin de garder une respiration calme. Elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres – à vrai dire, il lui était difficile de faire à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un depuis que cette dernière avait été trahie peu de temps auparavant. La douleur était encore trop grande, la blessure trop ouverte.

Killian sembla le sentir puisqu'il lui parla d'une voix le plus calme et posée possible pour la rassurer. Il ne la quitta pas non plus d'une semelle, les mains toujours tournées dans sa direction afin de la rattraper si elle venait à trébucher dans sa marche. Cette précaution se révéla utile puisqu'elle ne l'entendit pas lorsqu'il l'avertit pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans une table. C'est pourquoi il la retint par la main ; elle se retrouva malgré elle entre ses bras.

Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri et enleva immédiatement son bandeau pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. De son côté, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, le brun lui sourit et lui murmura un « Il était temps… » d'une voix suave. Pour toute réponse, elle se détacha vivement de son étreinte avant de se rentre compte que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les observer, leur curiosité piquée au vif devant cette scène.

Gênée, elle garda son regard rivé vers le sol tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues virer au rouge. Un lourd silence prit alors place dans la salle que Madame Darbus brisa rapidement :

« Bon, je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, il est déjà vingt heures. Nous nous revoyons dans trois jours, en attendant, bonne soirée. »

Tandis que, suite à ces mots, Emma quittait les lieux sans tarder sous les yeux de Killian qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard, étonné par son comportement, la professeur émit un petit rire. Ces deux-là allaient être intéressants à suivre et faire jouer ensemble, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait immédiatement senti une alchimie toute particulière entre les étudiants même s'ils ne s'en rendaient certainement pas encore compte.

De son côté, la jeune fille pestait intérieurement. Elle détestait se trouver au centre de l'attention comme elle l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne souhaitait à présent plus qu'une chose : s'en aller le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez elle. Elle partageait une chambre universitaire avec une autre personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Puisqu'elle était arrivée en retard le matin-même, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déposer ses affaires à l'appartement.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la sortie du bâtiment de la faculté, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, puis quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Emma, attends moi ! »

L'intéressée s'arrêta alors en reconnaissant la voix d'Elsa, la jeune fille avec qui elle avait déjà le plus sympathisé de tous ses camarades de théâtre, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Derrière elle se trouvaient tous les autres élèves de l'option qui s'étaient rassemblés en un petit groupe et semblaient l'attendre.

« Au début du cours, avant que tu n'arrives, on a prévu avec les autres d'aller manger une pizza tous ensemble puis d'aller boire un verre. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas, s'excusa l'étudiante. Je ne me suis toujours pas installée dans mon appartement et puisque je n'ai pas encore rencontré ma colocataire, je ne préfère pas rentrer trop tard pour le premier jour. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

– D'accord, pas de soucis, répondit l'autre jeune fille avec un sourire sincère. A plus tard alors, bonne soirée !

– Bonne soirée. »

La blonde reprit sa route en soupirant. Elle aurait aimé les accompagner, prête à se faire de nouveaux amis – elle n'avait jamais été du genre très sociable même si elle avait décidé de faire quelques efforts à présent –, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas. De plus, cette première journée à l'université l'avait réellement exténuée. C'est pourquoi elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre afin d'être couchée le plus vite possible.

Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, sa colocataire n'était pas présente. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table pour prévenir Emma qu'elle rentrerait tard mais qu'elle avait fait quelques courses. La jeune fille la remercia intérieurement, se fit cuire des pâtes puis partit sous la douche. Après avoir rangé quelques affaires dans ses placards, elle rejoignit son lit avec son ordinateur portable pour regarder un film bien au chaud sous sa couette avant de dormir.

* * *

De leur côté, les étudiants avaient terminé leur repas et se trouvaient assis tous ensemble dans un bar. Ils discutaient vivement, sans une minute de répit ni aucune timidité : après tout, la plupart d'entre eux se connaissaient déjà bien puisqu'ils faisaient partie de l'option théâtre depuis leur première rentrée à l'université et qu'ils vivaient presque tous dans la même ville depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Finalement, seul Robin était nouveau dans leur groupe.

Alors que l'étranger racontait sa vie dans son propre pays aux autres qui l'écoutaient avec attention – il était anglais et vivait dans un petit village à la lisière de la forêt de Sherwood, un lieu qui paraissait bien différent de Boston où ils habitaient tous – David sembla remarquer que l'autre immigré du groupe était ailleurs. Il lui donna alors une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« Tout va bien ? questionna le châtain pour le faire parler.

– Oui, désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, répliqua simplement son camarade. »

Anna, qui les avait entendus et à qui cette réponse ne semblait pas plaire, s'exclama :

« Tu parles qu'il est fatigué, il pense plutôt à Emma oui ! Vous n'avez pas vu les regards et les sourires qu'ils se sont lancés tout au long du cours de théâtre aujourd'hui ? Il faudrait être aveugle pourtant. Notre petit Killian a enfin trouvé le grand amour…

– N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua le garçon. Je ne la connais même pas et tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas en tes histoires de ''grand amour'', je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour y penser encore après ce que t'a fait Hans.

– Tu devrais pourtant, lui conseilla la rousse tout en décidant d'ignorer sa dernière remarque. Retomber amoureux, c'est peut-être ça la solution à ton problème. »

Voyant que la conversation commençait à tourner vers un sujet dont il ne valait mieux pas parler (il suffisait de jeter un œil à Killian dont le regard s'était instantanément assombri face aux paroles de la jeune fille), Elsa tenta de reprendre la discussion en main :

« Justement, en parlant d'Emma, vous en pensez quoi vous ?

– Elle a l'air gentille, fit Belle.

– De toute façon, selon toi, tout le monde est gentil, rirent de bon cœur ses amis. Même Mr. Gold, c'est dire ! D'ailleurs, Robin, si tu veux un conseil, ne t'approche sous aucun prétexte de la librairie en face de l'université, cet homme est un vrai monstre.

– Vous dites ça parce que vous ne le connaissez pas… »

Il était vrai qu'au premier abord, le dénommé Mr. Gold n'avait rien d'accueillant ni de sympathique. Mais l'étudiante, passionnée par la lecture, passait la plupart de son temps dans la boutique et avait fini par en apprendre davantage sur son propriétaire. Derrière sa carapace d'homme dur et froid, elle avait su voir la part de bonté en lui. Elle n'osa pas avouer à ses amis qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois à présent, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils avaient beau avoir une vingtaine d'années d'écart, ils entretenaient une relation où l'amour était roi et tous deux tenaient réellement l'un à l'autre.

« Et toi Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de la nouvelle ? demanda Ruby pour reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

– Je sens que l'on pourrait devenir de bonnes amies, toutes les deux. C'est bizarre mais j'avais l'impression de me retrouver en elle quelques fois. »

En effet, même si les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir une réelle conversation durant leur cours de théâtre, elles s'étaient tout de suite trouvées à l'aise l'une avec l'autre lorsqu'elles avaient dû travailler ensemble. Elles avaient beaucoup ri et s'étaient vraiment amusées.

« Moi elle m'a paru toute timide, ajouta Mary-Margareth. Ce qui est normal vu que c'était son premier jour à l'université mais en tout cas, elle m'a donné envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger de tous les malheurs qu'elle pourrait endurer !

– Ta copine est une vraie maman poule, se moqua gentiment Killian en se tournant vers David. Cela dit je la rejoins un peu… Vous n'avez pas remarqué de la tristesse dans ses yeux ? »

Les autres répondirent par la négative, ce qui mit fin à la conversation sur la jeune fille. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de reconsidérer la question puisque ses amis se mirent à aborder d'autres sujets tels que leurs études qui venaient tout juste de recommencer. Ils se racontèrent aussi les vacances qu'ils avaient passées, riant tous ensemble de bon cœur. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver ! Même si Boston était une grande ville, ils avaient tous plus ou moins grandi dans le même quartier et se connaissaient donc depuis toujours. Il étaient vraiment heureux de s'être suivis jusqu'aux études supérieures et de pouvoir être encore ensemble, même si de nombreuses personnes s'étaient ajoutées à leur groupe d'amis au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, comme les petits amis de chacun, Elsa et Anna lorsque Killian les leur avait présentées et maintenant Robin. Ce dernier s'était tout de suite intégré et avait été accepté sans aucune difficulté. Même Regina, qui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter des nouveaux arrivants parmi eux, l'avait accueilli chaleureusement. Elle semblait être totalement tombée sous le charme de l'anglais ; elle ne l'avouerait cependant jamais, elle qui avait toujours affirmé avec vigueur que le coup de foudre n'existait pas.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit chacun s'excuse à son tour et rentre chez lui – après tout, ils étaient en pleine semaine et avaient donc des cours le lendemain. Avant de se quitter, ils se promirent cependant de se retrouver pour une soirée du même genre au plus vite.

* * *

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente, tandis que les yeux d'Emma commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, des voix se firent entendre sur le pas de sa porte : des rires suivi d'un « chut ! » peu discret. Elle aperçut ensuite une silhouette qui lui semblait familière rentrer dans l'appartement et allumer la lumière. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut Elsa – elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se sentir soulagée en comprenant que c'était elle sa colocataire inconnue.

Pendant un instant, l'intéressée ne bougea pas, en pleine conversation avec une personne de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Elle l'entendit chuchoter :

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Killian, tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

– Tu me connais, je suis toujours un gentleman, répliqua l'irlandais d'un ton charmeur.

– Tu veux rentrer boire un dernier verre ?

– Non, merci. Je dois me lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, love.

– Bonne nuit. »

L'étudiante disparut un instant du champ de vision de la blonde avant de réapparaître, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Elle referma la porte à clés avant de se diriger vers la chambre, où elle croisa le regard de sa colocataire.

« Emma ?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est avec toi que je partage l'appartement ? C'est génial comme coïncidence !

– Il faut croire, oui, répondit sincèrement l'autre étudiante. Mais je croyais que tu vivais avec ta sœur ?

– Oh, ça, c'était l'année dernière. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré le grand amour, elle a décidé d'emménager avec. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop vite cette fois… Anna a tendance à un peu trop s'emballer, malheureusement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait pareil avec Killian ? questionna Emma, curieuse.

– Killian ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'emménagerai avec lui ?

– Je… vous… ce n'est pas lui que j'ai entendu ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

Face à cette interrogation, Elsa la regarda un instant interloquée avant d'éclater de rire. Après s'être un peu calmée, elle s'expliqua :

« Pas du tout, c'est seulement un cousin de la famille, rien de plus. On se connaît depuis que l'on est tout petits. Et puis, il n'est pas du genre à se caser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fais attention d'ailleurs, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil…

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis de toute façon pas intéressée, rétorqua la jeune fille.

– C'est vrai ?

– Ben oui, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

– Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, lorsque je raconte à une fille que je suis sa cousine, elles ont toutes la même réaction : elles veulent que je le leur présente. »

Emma ne répliqua rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Même si elle ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant, il paraissait trop sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction. Et puis, de toute façon, depuis sa dernière histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné, elle ne souhaitait plus se lancer dans quelconque relation avec un garçon.

Bien entendu, elle garda tout ceci pour elle – elle détestait parler d'elle et révéler des morceaux de son passé, d'autant plus à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu seulement le jour-même – et se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa colocataire avant d'aller se coucher, se sentant tomber de fatigue. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ce chapitre sert encore un peu d'introduction puis, dès le prochain, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet (c'est-à-dire le parallèle pièce de théâtre/réalité). J'ai encore de l'avance, donc il devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine.  
**

**(Si tu repasses par là, merci beaucoup à Myriam pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent puisque je n'ai pas pu te remercier directement !)**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Emma et Elsa arrivèrent ensemble – et en avance ! – à leur cours de théâtre. Puisque personne n'était encore arrivé (une grande première pour la plus jeune), elles s'assirent sur la scène, les pieds dans le vide et continuèrent la discussion qu'elles avaient commencé en chemin. Les deux filles avaient beau ne pas se connaître depuis très longtemps, elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs et sentaient déjà une sorte de connexion entre elles, comme en avait fait part la plus vieille à ses amis plus tôt dans la semaine. De plus, puisqu'elles partageaient la même chambre d'étudiants, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et s'entendaient à merveille. Emma, qui ne connaissait pas encore bien les lieux, était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'intégrer à la vie universitaire et surtout, une amie sur qui elle pouvait déjà compter. Elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup durant son enfance et adolescence…

Alors que l'aînée des deux filles était en train d'expliquer à sa cadette les endroits qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle visite à Boston – leur faculté et son campus se trouvaient à seulement quelques kilomètres du centre-ville –, Robin, Killian et David firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent tous trois de leurs camarades pour les saluer et s'assirent à leurs côtés afin de prendre ainsi eux aussi part à la conversation.

« J'étais en train de raconter à Emma tous les beaux endroits de notre chère ville, expliqua Elsa. Il faudrait qu'un jour on y aille ensemble d'ailleurs, je suppose que toi non plus tu n'as jamais visité Boston, Robin ?

– Non, pas encore, répondit l'intéressé. Mais je compte bien profiter de mon année ici pour en découvrir plus sur votre pays !

– Voilà, ce sera donc l'occasion idéale pour qu'on vous y emmène tous les deux. Je suis sûre que les autres prendront plaisir à vous montrer là où ils ont grandi.

– Tout ceci est une très bonne idée, Mademoiselle Arendelle. J'aime cet esprit-là. Plus vous serez liés les uns aux autres, plus votre complicité se ressentira à travers la pièce et elle ne pourra ainsi en être que meilleure, se fit entendre la voix de Madame Darbus qui venait d'arriver à son tour, son éternel sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. »

Les cinq élèves se levèrent d'un même geste lorsqu'ils la virent, surpris. Elle continua son discours en attendant les derniers qui ne tardèrent pas à se montrer puisque l'heure du cours approchait. Lorsqu'ils furent au complet et tous assis en cercle autour de la scène, elle leur donna le programme du jour : elle avait sélectionné différentes scènes de diverses pièces de théâtre de genres tout à fait différents afin de juger le niveau de comédie de chacun et savoir avec qui ils seraient le plus à l'aise pour se donner la réplique. Pour ne laisser aucun choix aux étudiants et les surprendre le plus possible, la professeur avait prévu de leur faire tirer un papier sur lequel était marqué une émotion puis un autre où se trouvait leur partenaire.

Les premiers à jouer le jeu furent Mary-Margareth et David, qui eurent la chance de tomber ensemble et sur le thème de l'amour. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant l'heureux hasard : en effet, tout le monde à l'université savait que tous deux vivaient une parfaite idylle digne des contes de fée depuis qu'ils étaient au collège. C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils éblouirent la salle de leur reprise d'une scène de _Roméo et Juliette_, faisant même pleurer Ariel par la même occasion. Tous applaudirent chaudement leur prestation quand ils saluèrent.

« Monsieur Jones, c'est à vous, désigna ensuite le prochain élève à monter sur scène la professeur. »

L'intéressé se leva alors et se dirigea jusqu'à Madame Darbus qui lui tendit une boîte de laquelle il retira un bout de feuille. Il lut à haute voix ce qui était marqué sur celui-ci : _colère_, déchiffra-t-il le mot. Il en attrapa ensuite un autre et, en voyant le nom de la personne avec qui il allait partager la scène, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers ses amis et s'exclama :

« Emma, si tu veux bien te joindre à moi… »

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant, peu encline à travailler avec lui. Les souvenirs de leur dernier cours de théâtre ensemble ainsi que les paroles de son amie plus tard dans la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait préféré éviter le brun à tout prix. Cependant elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'étaient les règles et elle ne pouvait pas les contourner.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva aux côtés du jeune homme et une fois le scénario de la scène qu'ils allaient devoir jouer entre leurs mains pour qu'ils en prennent connaissance avant de se donner en spectacle, celui-ci chuchota à l'oreille de sa partenaire :

« Tu sais, j'espérais que ce soit toi.

– Tais-toi, je me concentre, répondit simplement d'un ton sec la blonde sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa lecture. »

Heureusement pour elle, ils devaient simuler une dispute, ce qui n'allait pas être difficile puisque le garçon avait le don de l'énerver facilement avec ses nombreux sous-entendus. Ils enchaînèrent pique sur pique et, au fil des secondes, tous deux se sentirent de plus en plus à l'aise. Ils entrèrent alors parfaitement dans leur personnage à tel point qu'ils prirent quelques libertés en improvisant certains passages, oubliant de lire leur texte. Emma ne pouvait nier que Killian était bon comédien ; elle finit même par s'avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant que de lui donner la réplique. A plusieurs reprises, les deux étudiants firent rire leurs camarades par leurs discours cinglants et réalistes.

Finalement, une fois l'extrait de pièce terminée, le brun vint naturellement attraper la main de sa partenaire et entremêla leurs doigts pour saluer l'assemblée ce qui la déconcerta quelque peu sur le moment. Elle oublia cependant bien vite ce détail devant l'air réjoui de leurs amis et professeur qui les applaudissaient de bon cœur.

Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à plus de vingt heures, les prestations s'enchaînant une à une, toutes plus réussies les unes que les autres. Il faut dire que les étudiants qui participaient à l'option théâtre avaient souvent, pour la plupart, plusieurs années de pratique derrière eux. Madame Darbus ne cessait de prendre des notes sur un petit carnet et, avant de laisser partir ses élèves, elle les félicita sincèrement et leur expliqua qu'elle donnerait son rôle à chacun dès la semaine suivante – suite à cet exercice, elle avait déjà quelques idées en tête qu'elle devait laisser mûrir plusieurs jours afin d'être certaine de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais ce dont elle était déjà sûre était que, quelque soit son choix final, la pièce allait être grandiose avec de tels comédiens en son sein.

Lorsque Emma rejoignit sa place aux côtés d'Elsa pour rassembler ses affaires et qu'elles puissent rentrer ensemble jusqu'à chez elles, Ruby se leva et s'approcha des deux étudiantes, suivie de près par sa meilleure amie.

« Cette fois Emma, pas d'excuse, tu viens manger avec nous ! l'invita-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

– C'est vrai, insista l'autre brune, on se connaît maintenant tous ici à part toi. Ce sera l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ? »

La blonde lança un regard dans la direction d'Elsa qui se contenta de lever les épaules et lui sourire pour l'inciter à accepter. Elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de suivre le petit groupe qui se dirigea alors d'un même pas jusqu'au bar-restaurant de leur campus universitaire. Ils trouvèrent une table où ils purent tous avoir une place pour manger.

Toujours sous l'excitation du cours qu'ils venaient de passer, ils en parlèrent pendant un moment : tous avaient hâte de découvrir le texte ainsi que le personnage qu'ils allaient jouer de leur pièce de théâtre. Les habitués de l'option de leur professeur racontèrent aux nouveaux sa réputation et son projet, ce qui les excita encore davantage. Leur discussion fut cependant coupée par un serveur qui s'approcha d'eux et les salua.

Une fois leur commande passée, les conversations reprirent dans la bonne humeur sans une minute de silence. Seuls Regina et Robin, qui se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre en bout de table, semblèrent se mettre petit à petit à l'écart des autres, discutant seulement tous les deux comme si rien ni personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux. Leur attitude n'échappa bien entendu pas à leurs amis, qui les dévisagèrent un instant un sourire en coin sans même que les intéressés ne s'en rendent compte, bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

« Je parie qu'eux deux, ils vont rapidement finir ensemble… fit alors remarquer Ruby, révélant ainsi à haute voix les pensées de chacun. Et toi d'ailleurs Emma, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?

– Moi ? Euh… Non. »

Elle s'était empressée de répondre, ne voulant pas donner plus de détails. Elle détestait parler de ses relations amoureuses, surtout après ce qu'elle avait pu vivre par le passé – on lui avait tant brisé le cœur qu'elle préférait ne pas s'en rappeler. De plus, elle avait bien senti le sourire de Killian s'étirer devant son aveu mais elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait ainsi plus de chances de la mettre dans son lit, certainement pas. Elle essaya de détourner l'attention d'elle et questionna à son tour David et Mary-Margareth pour qu'ils lui racontent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tous deux l'avaient tellement touchée lors de leur prestation au théâtre… Ils lui auraient presque redonné foi en l'amour tant la sincérité de leurs sentiments pouvait se lire facilement dans leurs yeux. Elle enviait vraiment leur si belle relation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les petits amis d'Anna et Ariel les rejoignirent au bar. Le groupe passa donc plusieurs heures à discuter, questionnant Emma sur sa vie avant d'arriver à Boston. Cette dernière, mal-à-l'aise, faisait son possible pour répondre vaguement en cachant sa gêne. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, encore moins de son passé. Elle ne gardait qu'une mauvaise expérience de se confier à quelqu'un peu de temps après l'avoir connu. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé avec un « inconnu », celui-ci l'avait bordée de belles paroles et lui avait fait croire en un avenir meilleur avant de la quitter, la laissant seule avec sa peine sans le moindre mot ni explication à son départ – mais elle n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir : alors qu'elle avait cru être enceinte de lui et lui avait fait part de ses doutes, le garçon n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que ne plus lui donner signe de vie du jour au lendemain sans même prendre le temps de savoir si ses soupçons étaient révélés ou non. Heureusement pour Emma, elle n'attendait finalement pas d'enfant.

Malgré tout, ses camarades s'aperçurent rapidement qu'elle préférait ne pas se dévoiler et se contentèrent donc de questions moins personnelles. Elle finit donc par passer du bon temps avec eux ; elle appréciait sincèrement leur compagnie et était heureuse d'avoir trouvé des personnes avec qui discuter, elle qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis par le passé. Elle découvrit aussi d'autres facettes d'eux qu'elle n'imaginait pas : par exemple, lorsqu'elle décidait de prendre part aux discussions en cours, Regina pouvait se montrer très drôle derrière son apparence froide et distante. Même Killian réussit à l'impressionner par son intelligence et son savoir. Il avait le don de faire rêver tout le monde avec ses récits de voyages – son père étant marin, il avait eu la chance de découvrir de nombreux pays tout au long de son enfance. Mais le brun restait égal à lui-même malgré tout. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques sous-entendus douteux ou de dévisager de façon à peine cachée chaque jeune fille qui venait à entrer dans le bar, ce qui faisait à chaque fois lever les yeux d'Emma au ciel. Cependant, elle le trouvait tout de même plus appréciable que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé de lui au départ.

Finalement, aux alentours de minuit, le groupe décida de se séparer afin que chacun rentre chez lui puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard et que certains devaient se lever tôt le lendemain. Alors qu'Elsa et Emma s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner après avoir salué tout le monde pour retourner jusqu'à leur appartement, l'irlandais les rejoignit et leur proposa de les raccompagner puisqu'il n'habitait pas très loin. Avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la canadienne reçut un message et laissa s'échapper un petit cri tout en se couvrant la bouche de sa main.

« Oh mon Dieu, Graham… s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même. Je suis désolée Emma, j'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir mais j'ai promis à mon copain que je dormirais chez lui ce soir puisque aucun de nous n'a cours demain matin. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

– Pas de problème, passe une bonne soirée. »

Elsa salua les deux autres de la main avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. Emma et Killian se retrouvèrent donc seuls puisque tous les autres s'en étaient allés entre-temps. Ils restèrent muets un moment, un silence pesant prenant place entre les deux étudiants avant que le brun ne finisse par le briser :

« Tu sais, la proposition marche aussi pour toi.

– De quoi ? demanda Emma, ayant déjà oublié sa première intervention.

– Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, si tu veux.

– C'est gentil, mais…

– Allez, viens. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de refuser et l'entraîna gentiment par le bras pour l'inciter à avancer. Pendant un moment, ils ne se parlèrent pas, se contentant de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans même se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, le brun soit le premier à prendre la parole :

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens trouveraient ton silence rebutant mais… J'aime les challenges.

– Je suis seulement fatiguée, rétorqua Emma d'un ton froid tout en continuant à marcher.

– Au bar aussi, lorsque tu évitais toute question sur ton passé, tu vas me dire que tu étais ''seulement fatiguée'' ? Non, tu as peur. Tu as peur de parler, de te révéler. Tu as peur de nous faire confiance. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses part de quoi que ce soit, tu es un livre ouvert pour moi.

– Ah bon ?

– Tu as été abandonnée, affirma Killian après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête d'Emma. Elle se stoppa nette dans sa marche, interloquée. Ses mains tremblaient ; elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître le choc qu'avait provoqué chez elle cette affirmation du jeune homme. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de lui répondre, les yeux rivés vers le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard azur :

« Comment est-ce que tu saurais ça ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un livre ouvert. Ma mère travaillait dans un orphelinat et c'est souvent que je suis allée l'aider. Les enfants avaient tous cette même lueur dans leur regard, cette lueur que tu as lorsque tu t'es retrouvé seul. L'amour a été bien trop rare dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ?

– Non, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, assura Emma en réussissant enfin à planter ses irises mouillées par des larmes qu'elle retenait dans celles de son vis-à-vis. »

Elle reprit ensuite sa route sans attendre de voir si Killian la suivait. Elle en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait à présent plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et se mettre en sécurité sous ses couvertures pour dormir et oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est pourquoi elle accéléra le pas mais put entendre ceux de son camarade faire de même et se rapprocher d'elle. Il resta cependant toujours derrière elle sans chercher à la retenir.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, elle le remercia rapidement puis rentra sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se changea et partit se coucher immédiatement. Malheureusement ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque sa nuit fut peuplée d'horribles cauchemars, à tel point qu'elle ne réussit plus à fermer l'œil, le regard embrumé de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues rivé sur son plafond. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce garçon fasse ainsi ressortir toutes les douleurs de son passé ?

Oui, elle avait été abandonnée. Par ses parents, d'abord, qui l'avaient simplement laissée dans son petit lit sur un bord de route de campagne. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un orphelinat depuis sa naissance et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais quitté avant d'atteindre sa majorité. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle avait découvert sa passion pour le théâtre, la seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivée dans cet endroit. Grâce à cette activité, elle pouvait s'enfuir un instant de son si triste et monotone quotidien et interpréter de nombreux personnages à la vie plus heureuse et palpitante que la sienne.

Cela avait ensuite été au tour de son premier amour – car oui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait raconté à Killian, elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse une fois dans son existence – de la laisser tomber à cause de cette foutue grossesse qui n'en était même pas une. Elle l'avait rencontré en entrant au lycée. Naïve, elle avait pensé qu'il était son prince charmant qui allait la sortir de la misère. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui ; elle avait même arrêté ses cours de théâtre à sa demande pour qu'ils puissent passer tout leur temps en-dehors de l'école ensemble. Au final, il l'avait d'autant plus enfoncée dans son malheur qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

C'est sur ces horribles pensées qu'elle finit finalement par rejoindre le pays de Morphée vers les cinq heures du matin, exténuée.

* * *

Emma passa la journée du lendemain à errer dans la faculté, enchaînant les différents cours sans vraiment écouter ce que racontaient ses professeurs. Elle n'avait pas le cœur au travail, n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner et était donc arrivée avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, toujours aussi triste et fatiguée que la veille au soir.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Elsa au restaurant universitaire pour qu'elles mangent ensemble durant leur pause de midi. Elle l'aperçut en compagnie d'Anna et Kristoff ainsi que d'un autre garçon qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. Il était grand et mince, les cheveux bouclés et châtains. Il avait les yeux bleus et portait une barbe de quelques jours. Il lui suffit de jeter un œil à ses doigts enlacés à ceux de son amie pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Graham, son compagnon dont elle ne cessait de lui parler à longueur de journées. La jeune fille s'approcha d'un pas lent du groupe et leur lança un sourire forcé avant de les saluer un à un et de se présenter auprès de l'inconnu qui fit de même. Dès que le silence revint parmi les étudiants, Anna s'écria, la voix remplie d'une excitation à peine cachée :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Killian hier soir lorsqu'il t'a ramenée chez toi ? Il t'a fait une grande déclaration d'amour, t'a avoué être tombé sous ton charme dès que vos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois ? Oh non, mieux… Il t'a embrassée sans te laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir et vous avez passé une nuit de folie ensemble ? Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir ! Enfin, non, peut-être pas tout quand même, c'est mon cousin après tout. Parce que lui n'a rien voulu me dire quand on s'est vus ce matin, pourtant il avait des cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et toi aussi alors… En tout cas je suis très contente pour vous, je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! En fait…

– Anna ! la coupa sa sœur en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Tu vois bien que tu la rends mal-à-l'aise, là. Excuse-la Emma, elle a tendance à un peu trop s'emballer et oublier que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est prêt à se marier avec quelqu'un que l'on vient de rencontrer…

– Ce n'est rien, répondit la blonde accompagné d'un pâle rictus. Je suis désolée de te décevoir Anna, mais nous n'avons pas passé la nuit ensemble, et il ne s'est rien passé du tout entre nous d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ta sœur l'autre jour, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

La rousse s'excusa alors avant de retrouver immédiatement sa bonne humeur et de démarrer un nouveau sujet de conversation. Sa joie fut communicative et tout le monde prit part à la discussion tout en rentrant dans la cafétéria pour manger, affamés.

Emma apprit davantage à connaître Graham avec qui le courant passa immédiatement. C'était un garçon très gentil qui paraissait vraiment attentionné envers Elsa. Leur amour se lisait dans leurs yeux, même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils restaient tous deux très discrets et réservés. Elle trouvait ce couple vraiment adorable. Tout comme Anna et Kristoff, d'ailleurs, qui eux aussi filaient une belle idylle depuis presque un an. Si l'on en croyait la canadienne, elle était persuadée qu'il était « le bon », comme elle se plaisait à le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon en un tendre baiser, visiblement plus qu'épanouie à ses côtés.

Tous les cinq se quittèrent une fois leur pause terminée pour retourner chacun dans son cours. La blonde avait enfin retrouvé un peu de contenance grâce à ses amis qui lui avaient permis d'oublier pendant un moment ses soucis. La fin d'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent donc tranquillement et sans le moindre incident.

* * *

Après la longue et difficile journée qu'il venait de passer, Killian rentra chez lui et s'affala dans son lit en soupirant. Il venait de recevoir un message de son colocataire qui lui avait appris qu'il ne rentrerait pas le soir-même puisqu'il allait passer le week-end en compagnie de Mary-Margareth. Le garçon se trouvait donc seul avec ses pensées dans son petit appartement.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur ses cours, exténué suite à sa trop courte nuit. Celle-ci n'avait pas été plus réparatrice que celle d'Emma ; en effet, il n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner, il s'en voulait d'être certainement allé trop loin dans ses paroles alors que son but premier était tout autre. Il avait voulu par ses mots lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était comme elle mais avait lamentablement échoué. Ils avaient eu l'effet inverse que celui escompté, rouvrant ainsi en elle des blessures à peine cicatrisées.

Il avait essayé de rattraper son erreur et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la recherche d'Emma pour lui demander pardon, en vain. Il l'avait seulement aperçue en compagnie de ses cousines et leur petit ami respectif durant la pause de midi mais n'avait pas osé les déranger alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion. Il s'était donc rendu à l'évidence : même si cela l'enchantait guère, il allait devoir attendre leur prochain cours de théâtre ensemble pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle les accepte, même tardives.

Pour se changer les idées et oublier l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer, il décida de se faire couler un bain. Il se déshabilla donc et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il rentra petit à petit dans la baignoire tandis que le contact de l'eau chaude contre son corps l'aidait à se décontracter. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour le mouiller puis ferma les yeux un instant.

L'image d'Emma apparut alors à son esprit. _Ce n'est pas possible_, pensa-t-il. Cette fille le hantait et cela ne l'étonnait même pas vraiment. En effet, dès lors qu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte de la salle de théâtre avec son petit sourire timide et son regard un peu perdu et qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait remarqué toute la tristesse et la douleur qui pesait sur ses épaules. Son âme était meurtrie, il en était persuadé.

Si, contrairement à ses amis, il s'était rendu compte de tout ceci, c'était certainement parce qu'il partageait la même peine qu'elle. Ce n'était pas anodin s'il avait su si facilement lire en elle et comprendre qu'elle avait été abandonnée sans même réellement la connaître.

En effet, sa vie à lui était aussi emplie de solitude et de secrets inavoués.

Sa mère avait succombé aux suites d'une terrible maladie alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, quelques mois après leur déménagement à Boston. Suite à cet événement, son père était tombé dans l'alcool et la dépression, en oubliant qu'il avait deux garçons à nourrir et s'occuper. Il avait quitté son travail et dépensait tout son argent au bar du coin. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui plusieurs soirs d'affilé, laissant ses enfants se débrouiller tout seul.

Heureusement, Liam, le grand frère de Killian, avait été là pour l'aider et l'éduquer comme il se doit. En plus de ses études, il travaillait dur pour ramener un peu d'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment. Il lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'il suivait toujours à la lettre. Le brun était devenu l'homme qu'il était grâce à son aîné et lui serait à jamais reconnaissant pour cela. Mais, comme s'il n'avait pas connu assez de malheurs dans sa courte vie, il avait fallu que le jeune homme lui soit à son tour arraché. Il avait péri alors qu'il se trouvait en croisière avec sa petite amie pour qui il avait organisé le voyage afin de la demander en mariage. La tempête qui s'était abattue en mer n'avait laissé aucun survivant.

L'irlandais s'était donc retrouvé seul et orphelin. C'est alors qu'il avait fait la rencontre de David, qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. C'était le seul de ses amis qui connaissait toute son histoire. Même ses cousines, Anna et Elsa, n'en savaient pas tous les détails. Elles n'étaient par exemple pas au courant que son envie de rentrer en Irlande, même s'il n'y avait vécu que les premières années de sa vie et ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, venait du fait que cette malédiction qui avait touché sa famille avait commencé juste après leur installation aux États-Unis.

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si proche d'Emma et voulait à tout prix apprendre à la connaître davantage. Car même si son meilleur ami s'était toujours montré présent pour lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir tout au fond de lui. Partager sa peine avec quelqu'un comme lui pourrait peut-être les aider tous deux à tirer définitivement un trait sur leur douloureux passé, s'imaginait-il…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida de sortir de son bain et, après s'être séché et changé, partit se faire à manger. Il soupira alors qu'il se retrouvait seul devant son bol de soupe. Dans des soirs comme celui-ci, il détestait sa solitude plus que tout.

* * *

**Vous l'aurez peut-être reconnu, cette dernière scène est en partie inspirée d'un passage du clip de ****_The Words_****, de Christina Perri, parce que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise et qu'il est arrivé pile au moment où je cherchais justement quoi écrire pour finir ce chapitre ahah.  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée de la pièce de théâtre. Je vais tenter de poster deux fois par semaine tant que j'ai encore de l'avance, certainement le mercredi et le dimanche (dans la mesure du possible, en tout cas) ou au moins une fois.  
**

**Encore merci à Myriam, Jessica et les lecteurs/visiteurs anonymes ! :)**

* * *

La semaine suivante, toutes les douleurs d'Emma avaient été à nouveau enfouies au plus profond d'elle et c'est donc avec un grand sourire barrant son visage et toute excitée que la jeune fille arriva à son cours de théâtre. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : les rôles de chacun ainsi que le texte de la pièce allaient être distribués. Elle avait hâte de connaître le sien, espérant sincèrement avoir été à la hauteur pour interpréter un personnage important – sûrement pas le principal puisque, après tout, elle n'en était qu'à sa première année à l'université et qu'il serait donc logique que la place soit laissée aux plus anciens et expérimentés qu'elle. Cependant, quel que soit le choix de sa professeur à son égard, elle ne pourrait qu'être ravie : enfin, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! De plus, _Peter Pan_ avait toujours été l'un de ses dessins animés préférés lorsqu'elle était plus jeune (en tant qu'orpheline, elle avait d'autant plus de facilité à s'identifier aux enfants perdus du Pays imaginaire) ; elle avait donc hâte de voir la façon dont s'était approprié le conte Madame Darbus et l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée au Capitaine Crochet.

Tout le monde était déjà dans la salle lorsqu'elle entra et ses camarades paraissaient aussi excités qu'elle. Un joyeux brouhaha résonnait à travers les murs de la pièce. Elle s'approcha donc de ses amis et les salua un à un, heureuse de les revoir après le week-end. Son sourire s'affaiblit quelque peu quand elle arriva vers Killian : elle ne l'avait pas croisé ni ne lui avait parlé depuis le soir de l'incident. Elle avait pris la bonne résolution de l'ignorer afin de se protéger au maximum – la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait réussi à lire en elle lui avait fait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un franchir ses murs qu'elle avait réussi à bâtir autour d'elle au fil du temps. Plus jamais elle ne reproduirait l'erreur de laisser une personne s'infiltrer de telle sorte dans sa vie, même s'il semblait avoir de bonnes intentions. Neal aussi paraissait ainsi au début de leur relation.

Le garçon sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui pour lui faire la bise mais il se ravisa finalement en apercevant leur professeur entrer dans la salle, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Un silence religieux prit alors place dans l'assemblée quand les autres étudiants la virent à leur tour. Elle les invita à s'asseoir autour d'elle sur la scène et tendit à chacun un exemplaire du scénario de leur pièce de théâtre. En gros caractères, sur la première page, était marqué « _Hook ou la revanche du Capitaine Crochet_ ». Elle les laissa prendre connaissance du document pendant quelques minutes avant de parler :

« Bon, j'ai longuement réfléchi et je crois avoir enfin trouvé le casting parfait pour chacun de mes personnages selon l'idée que je me fais d'eux. »

Elle fit une pause afin de laisser durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps, son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage devant l'impatience de ses élèves qui la suppliaient de se dépêcher. Elle se reprit donc :

« Ruby, que diriez-vous de garder votre rôle du Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Il vous va si bien, et vous savez que j'aime faire se rencontrer les différents personnages de contes dans chacune de mes histoires ainsi que faire des clins d'œil à mes pièces passées. De plus, puisque vous avez eu la vedette l'année dernière, il faut parfois savoir laisser la place aux autres. Mary-Margareth et David, vous jouerez respectivement Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, les parents du grand amour de notre cher Capitaine Crochet. Regina, vous serez la Méchante Reine ; Robin et Belle, Peter Pan et la Fée Clochette ; Ariel, la Petite Sirène – vous comprendrez ce qu'elle vient faire là plus tard. Et donc, comme vous l'avez certainement compris, Killian, c'est vous que j'ai choisi pour représenter le Capitaine. Soyez-en digne ! Pour finir, Emma, Elsa, Anna, vous serez trois sœurs dont l'une d'entre vous tombera éperdument amoureuse de Crochet et changera son existence à jamais. Je suppose que des scènes d'amour avec votre cousin serait gênant pour vous, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi Mademoiselle Swan pour ce rôle. De plus, quelle belle coïncidence, j'avais déjà nommé ce personnage Emma. Des questions ?

– Euh oui, s'empressa l'irlandais tout en lançant un regard ravi en direction d'Emma. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''scènes d'amour'' ?

– Je vous laisse la surprise pour quand vous lirez votre texte, Monsieur Jones. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous ayez tous lu au moins le premier acte pour la prochaine fois afin que nous commencions les répétitions au plus vite. D'autres interrogations ? »

Personne ne se manifesta, tous plus ou moins ravis du choix de leur professeur même s'ils ne savaient pas encore les détails de l'histoire qu'ils allaient interpréter et n'avaient donc pas réelle connaissance de ce qu'ils allaient jouer.

Seule Emma ne semblait pas se réjouir autant que les autres. Bien entendu, elle était très heureuse d'avoir obtenu le personnage féminin principal – elle ne s'y attendait sincèrement pas – mais savoir qu'elle allait devoir partager la plupart de ses scènes avec Killian alors qu'elle venait seulement de prendre la décision de l'éviter ne l'enchantait pas du tout puisque cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait passer beaucoup de temps à ses côtés pour répéter – des scènes d'amour, qui plus est. Lui, de son côté, paraissait vraisemblablement heureux de la nouvelle.

Le cours de ses pensées fut cependant rapidement coupé par Madame Darbus qui fit se lever ses élèves afin de débuter le cours. Ils démarrèrent par plusieurs exercices d'échauffement avant de commencer à jouer les premières scènes. Emma découvrit alors avec plaisir que le premier acte consistait en raconter la vie du Capitaine Crochet et de la princesse chacun de leur côté ; ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucune scène ensemble puisque l'acte se terminait sur leur rencontre. Elle put donc, durant les deux heures de travail, oublier quelque peu ses soucis et se concentrer entièrement dans ce qu'elle faisait et prenait plaisir à découvrir l'existence de son personnage, ses habitudes et son passé, et de le faire vivre à travers elle. Elle avait hâte d'être de retour chez elle pour dévorer la pièce en entier – puisque c'était la première répétition, ils ne testèrent qu'une infime partie du texte – et savoir où leur professeur souhaitait les emmener avec ses idées. En tout cas, de ce qu'elle avait vu pour le moment, le scénario lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

Une fois la séance terminée, Mary-Margareth, Ariel et Ruby proposèrent aux autres de les accompagner boire un verre comme ils le faisaient depuis le premier cours et pour ainsi lire ensemble leur pièce de théâtre mais tous refusèrent pour des raisons différentes. Belle avait un « rendez-vous » (ce qu'elle se garda bien d'avouer, est qu'il était en compagnie de Mr. Gold), Regina et Robin avaient déjà prévu leur repas chez le jeune homme (tous deux étaient rapidement devenus inséparables et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la même promotion, à tel point que Killian et David s'amusaient à faire des paris pour savoir au bout de combien de temps ils finiraient par se mettre en couple ; ils semblaient être de véritables âmes sœurs faites l'une pour l'autre, tout le monde pouvait le remarquer, surtout ceux qui connaissaient Regina et qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi souriante et heureuse que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme), les autres avaient beaucoup de travail qui les attendait ou étaient simplement fatigués. Les trois amies les quittèrent donc après que leurs camarades leur ont promis qu'ils se réuniraient une prochaine fois.

A présent que tout le monde commençait à s'éloigner chacun de son côté, l'irlandais pensa qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Emma, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient devoir partager une romance fictive et donc la plupart de leur temps sur scène. Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases pour tenir du mieux possible leur rôle sans malaise entre eux.

Il demanda donc à son colocataire de l'attendre quelques minutes et s'approcha des deux blondes qui parlaient tout en se dirigeant d'un même pas jusqu'à leur chambre universitaire. Il se planta devant elles en se grattant derrière l'oreille, gêné ; il ne savait pas comment aborder la demoiselle. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la plus jeune le regardait avec de grands yeux interloqués. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, lui qui paraissait d'habitude si sûr de lui. Elle l'incita donc à prendre la parole d'un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à cause de lui.

Elsa, qui voyait bien que son cousin voulait être seul avec son amie, prétexta devoir passer un coup de fil à son compagnon et s'éloigna de ses deux camarades. Killian se racla la gorge pour retrouver un peu de contenance puis sourit timidement.

« Je suis désolé, Swan, démarra-t-il ses explications.

– Pour… ? le questionna Emma, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir – ou du moins, faisant mine de ne pas vouloir comprendre.

– Pour l'autre jour. J'ai bien vu que j'étais allé trop loin, je… je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout cela. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

– Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien, j'avais déjà oublié, mentit la blonde. Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

– Attends… »

Il la retint par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau face puis planta ses irises dans celles de l'étudiante afin qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité qui reluisait dans ses yeux.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies peut-être pas, tu crois que je veux seulement coucher avec toi ou je ne sais quelle autre idée stupide, se reprit-il. Pourtant je suis certain qu'au fond, toi et moi, nous nous comprenons. Ne te soucie que de toi-même et tu ne seras jamais blessée, pas vrai ? Tu penses que ça fonctionne, sauf qu'arrive un jour où ça ne fonctionne plus. Tu peux te joindre à nous, tu sais, et faire partie de quelque chose. Ou tu peux faire ce dont tu es le plus capable et rester seule. »

Après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, l'étudiante se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps et reprit son souffle, avant de donner pour seule réponse, mettant fin à la discussion et voulant ainsi faire comprendre au jeune homme face à elle qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de conversations avec lui :

« A jeudi. »

Elle fit signe à Elsa qu'elle pouvait revenir puis toutes deux reprirent le chemin de leur appartement, laissant Killian seul au beau milieu du couloir.

Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ; les mots du garçon venaient s'infiltrer en elle tels des couteaux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais était par le même temps effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à eux, pas encore, même s'ils semblaient tous êtres remplis de bonnes intentions. Surtout lui, en fait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'acharnait autant à vouloir l'aider (il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il aimait les challenges). Soit il était un très bon manipulateur, soit il était réellement sincère. Bien entendu, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que la seconde solution soit la bonne mais ses expériences passées l'obligeaient à garder la première constamment à l'esprit.

Une fois rentrées chez elles dans le silence le plus complet, les deux étudiantes mangèrent rapidement avant de se coucher immédiatement après dans leur lit. Impatientes, elles commencèrent alors la lecture de leur pièce de théâtre, rapidement absorbées par l'histoire racontée. Madame Darbus avait d'excellentes idées, elles ne pouvaient certainement pas le nier.

* * *

De leur côté, Killian et David avaient eux aussi fini par s'en aller et rejoindre leur chambre. Ils se trouvaient à présent affalés sur le lit de l'irlandais à regarder leur émission préférée sur leur petite télévision, une part de pizza à la main. Ils restaient muets, écoutant le présentateur avec attention jusqu'au moment où le châtain se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea quelques instants ; il avait le regard vide et ne cessait de soupirer sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il pour sortir le brun de ses pensées. Enfin, je veux dire, elle te plaît _vraiment_.

– Qui ça ? fit Killian, sachant pourtant pertinemment de qui l'autre jeune homme faisait allusion.

– Joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Emma. Elle te plaît et ça te fait peur parce que tu t'es promis de ne jamais remplacer Milah. Pourtant tu sens qu'avec elle ça pourrait être différent, pas une simple fille que tu mettrais dans ton lit et oublierais dès le lendemain. Je me trompe ?

– Non… »

Les yeux de l'irlandais s'embrumèrent à l'entente du prénom de son premier amour et son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine. Elle lui manquait tant, il l'avait tant aimée… Et sa mort avait tout simplement fini de le briser intérieurement alors qu'il venait de retrouver une raison de se battre après toutes les pertes auxquelles il avait dû faire face durant sa jeunesse.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son si joli sourire et sa joie de vivre qui étaient devenus son antidépresseur au fil du temps. Il se rappelait lorsqu'elle le suppliait de ses grands yeux marron pour qu'il lui fasse part de ses récits de lorsqu'il visitait de nombreux pays, tous deux couchés dans le lit du jeune homme, sa tête à elle posée contre son torse et lui qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il parlait. Mais surtout, il revoyait parfaitement cet homme, cet horrible personnage qui roulait en sens inverse alors que les deux amoureux avaient pris la route – totalement sobres, bien entendu – pour rentrer jusqu'à chez eux après une soirée passée chez des amis dans leur ancien quartier de Boston. Le choc avait été inévitable. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance, puisqu'il s'était seulement ouvert le poignet. Il gardait d'ailleurs une cicatrice à sa main gauche qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce jour noir dès qu'il la voyait. Mais elle avait péri dans l'accident.

Tel le lâche qu'il était, l'assassin s'était enfui et n'avait jamais été retrouvé par la police. Killian, qui avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage lorsque les deux voitures s'étaient percutées, s'était alors promis de tout faire pour venger sa bien-aimée, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'est ce qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la dépression – ça, et l'important soutien de ses amis proches.

Depuis, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'amour, c'était bien trop douloureux à supporter pour lui. Sauf qu'Emma était arrivée et avait chamboulé son existence. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, il avait senti malgré lui qu'elle pourrait devenir sa sauveuse, ce qui l'effrayait grandement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose ; il était pourtant bien conscient que la vengeance ne pouvait être qu'une fin en soi et non le début de quelque chose. Mais sans cela, sa vie était vide de tout sens malgré toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait montrer aux autres. Au fond, il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui et qui se détestait de ne pas avoir pu sauver la vie de celle qu'il aimait tant. De _ceux_ qu'il aimait tant.

Gentiment David vint lui taper l'épaule au bout d'un certain temps à ruminer le passé afin de le sortir de ses pensées, apercevant les larmes perler au coin des yeux de son ami. Il tenta de lui changer les idées en se mettant à lui parler de la pièce qu'ils allaient jouer et de leur rôle. Ceci eut l'air de marcher puisque le brun retrouva instantanément le sourire : il était heureux d'avoir obtenu d'interpréter le personnage principal, surtout en cette dernière année à faire partie de la troupe de Madame Darbus. De plus, enfant, _Peter Pan_ était son conte préféré puisqu'il avait, dès son plus jeune âge, voué une passion pour les pirates et les bateaux – un héritage de son père, certainement.

Aussi, le théâtre avait toujours été un réel échappatoire pour lui et ce encore plus depuis la disparition de celle qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours poussé à jouer, louant ses talents de comédien, c'est pourquoi il s'était d'autant plus investi dans l'option après sa mort. C'était un bon moyen pour ne pas être seul tout le temps. Il arrivait enfin à oublier ses soucis pendant un bref moment lorsqu'il était sur scène, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien et lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Il était certain que Milah aurait été fière de lui d'apprendre qu'il avait reçu le premier rôle…

Les deux jeunes hommes attrapèrent donc leur exemplaire de « _Hook ou la revanche du Capitaine Crochet_ » et commencèrent leur lecture ensemble, commentant chaque passage, encore une fois impressionnés devant le travail qu'avait fourni leur professeur pour confectionner une pièce qui, ils en étaient sûrs, allait ravir toute la faculté.

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– _James_ Bartholomew, mais la plupart des gens ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler par mon surnom plus coloré : Crochet.

– Comme dans le Capitaine Crochet ?

– Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi, s'enquit l'intéressé, un grand sourire victorieux s'étirant sur son visage. »

Face à lui, Emma, dans son rôle de la fille du Prince Charmant et de Blanche-Neige, tenait dans sa main tremblante le premier objet qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre – une brosse à cheveux – et le brandissait en direction de l'inconnu qui était entré par effraction dans ses quartiers en sautant par la fenêtre ouverte. Malheureusement cela ne sembla pas impressionner le pirate le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Il avait le dos reposé contre un mur et prenait ses aises sans aucune gêne. Il toucha son crochet du bout des doigts de sa main valide avant de relever les yeux en direction de la jeune fille qui, elle, n'avait pas bougé depuis son apparition.

« Princesse Emma, reprit-il alors tout en lui faisant une révérence. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous sortir de votre morne quotidien. Il se dit dans les rues que vous ne supportez pas votre vie de château ; je peux donc vous offrir ce que vous recherchez : l'aventure. Mon bateau et moi sommes prêts à vous accueillir parmi nous si vous le désirez. »

La blonde resta un instant interloquée devant ce discours. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un homme tel que le Capitaine Crochet veuille lui venir en aide ! Elle ne savait pas non plus que tout le monde au royaume était au courant que son statut ne lui plaisait pas. Bien que les bals organisés par la famille royale ne l'aient jamais intéressée, elle avait toujours fait bonne figure devant les invités. Sûrement n'était-elle qu'une piètre comédienne qui n'avait réussi à duper personne.

Cependant elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance en cet homme. Au palais, les pirates n'avaient pas une bonne réputation ; ils étaient même détestés par ses parents puisqu'ils pillaient leurs richesses et tuaient leurs hommes. En quoi celui-ci serait donc différent ? D'autant plus qu'il était considéré comme le plus vil de ses compagnons du pays.

Pourtant elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Elle avait un don, celui de reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait et, lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur ses irises bleues, elle y trouvait une part de sincérité. Elle qui avait toujours souhaité s'enfuir de chez elle sans jamais trouver le courage, voyait dans cette rencontre une opportunité qui pourrait changer pour toujours son existence et qui ne se représenterait peut-être plus.

Elle était jeune et naïve, oui. N'avait pas une grande connaissance du monde extérieur et de ses manipulations. Mais elle décida de tenter tout de même sa chance, au Diable les conséquences.

C'est pourquoi elle déposa sa brosse à cheveux, demande au jeune homme d'attendre quelques minutes, écrit une lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer de ne pas s'inquiéter puis s'approcha de lui prudemment. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle lui tendit la main et lui dit :

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège que vous me tendez là, vu la réputation qui vous précède…

– Il est vrai que je suis un pirate et pas un prince tout ce qu'il y a des plus charmants. Mais vous pouvez avoir ma parole sur une chose : je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une femme. Le choix reste à présent le vôtre : prendre le risque ou non.

– D'accord, accepta-t-elle ainsi de l'accompagner. »

Pour accentuer ses mots, elle attrapa sa main valide dans la sienne et serra forts ses doigts entre les siens. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard…

De son côté, le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était heureux que cette tactique pour faire venir la princesse avec lui ait marché : il ne souhaitait pas être obligé de l'enlever de force pour qu'elle le suive. Cette jeune fille était bien candide de croire qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien… En effet, il travaillait pour la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée qui lui avait promis de l'or, beaucoup d'or s'il lui ramenait la plus jeune enfant de la famille royale. Elle voulait se venger de Blanche-Neige, qui lui avait volé sa propre fin heureuse des années auparavant, en s'en prenant à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa progéniture.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent le château, Emma posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur sa chambre puis ils s'enfuirent tous deux discrètement par la fenêtre par laquelle était arrivé le capitaine. Elle ne retourna plus une seule fois le regard en arrière. Ils disparurent dans les coulisses.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Anna d'apparaître sur la scène à présent vide, dans le rôle de l'une des sœurs de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle ne l'aperçut pas dans ses quartiers, elle poussa un cri d'effroi dont l'écho résonna dans toute la salle puis s'écria :

« Père, Mère, Emma a disparu ! »

Suite à ces mots les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau et Madame Darbus monta rejoindre ses comédiens. Toute excitée et joignant de grands gestes à ses paroles, elle s'exclama :

« Parfait, vous étiez parfaits ! Je suis si fière de vous, les progrès sont là, c'est indéniable. Killian, je n'ai jamais vu un Capitaine Crochet aussi charismatique que le vôtre. Vous, Emma, je n'ai absolument rien à vous reprocher : nous pouvions lire dans vos yeux le débat intérieur que cette rencontre a provoqué chez votre personnage. »

Les deux élèves, qui avaient repris leur place aux côtés de leurs camarades, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent, heureux et soulagés d'entendre de tels compliments. Ils répétaient depuis plusieurs semaines ce premier acte qui commençait enfin à prendre forme et dont la dernière scène, celle qu'ils venaient de jouer, leur avait jusqu'alors posé beaucoup de problèmes : en effet, d'après leur professeur, cette rencontre allait être décisive tant pour l'histoire que pour les spectateurs. Il fallait que l'alchimie entre les deux personnages soit présente dès le premier échange de regards, pour donner envie de voir leur relation évoluer.

Cela n'avait donc pas été chose facile au début puisque Emma ne se sentait pas à l'aise aux côtés de Killian. Elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en-dehors des cours de théâtre mais avait finalement dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle allait réussir à jouer le jeu. Elle s'était donc petit à petit rapproché de lui, gardant cependant ses distances et arrivait à présent à l'apprécier davantage, le remerciant intérieurement des efforts qu'il faisait de son côté pour ne pas trop s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, la laissant venir à lui sans jamais forcer les choses. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu commencer à rentrer totalement dans leurs personnages et rendre la scène beaucoup plus réaliste.

Sauf que les vacances approchaient à grands pas et que la professeur avait décidé qu'ils débuteraient les répétitions du deuxième acte dès la rentrée, ce qui n'enchantait pas la blonde puisqu'elle allait devoir se montrer de plus en plus proche de Killian au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la relation de leurs personnages. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de gâcher la pièce à cause de ses propres sentiments qu'elle était incapable de mettre de côté.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage dans ses songes puisque Madame Darbus demanda à tout le monde de se remettre en place pour jouer une dernière fois la scène avant de tous les libérer puisqu'ils avaient déjà dépassé l'heure de fin de cours depuis longtemps.

Comme ils en avaient à présent pris l'habitude chaque semaine, les élèves se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur bar-restaurant préféré dans lequel ils avaient leur table attitrée avec chacun sa propre place. Ils pouvaient y rester des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, s'entraider lorsqu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail ou simplement prendre du bon temps entre amis à rire beaucoup. Ils avaient tissés des liens très forts et étaient devenus inséparables : depuis peu, Robin et Regina avaient officialisé leur relation sans grande surprise pour les autres qui leur avaient avoué qu'ils les soupçonnaient depuis longtemps déjà ; en plus d'Elsa, Emma avait réellement sympathisé avec Mary-Margareth et David qui la considéraient comme leur « petite protégée » comme ils aimaient tant la surnommer. Bien entendu, elle appréciait chacun de ses camarades individuellement ; elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et aimée qu'en leur compagnie.

« Bon les amis, prit soudain la parole Elsa. Nos chers Robin et Emma n'ayant jamais visité Boston en-dehors de notre campus universitaire, je pense qu'il est temps de remédier à cette grave erreur. Je pensais que nous pourrions le faire pendant les vacances, ça vous dit ? Ce serait aussi l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble loin de l'ambiance des cours. »

Tous acceptèrent avec grande joie, sauf Belle qui s'excusa auprès de ses amis de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner – Mr. Gold lui avait préparé une surprise et avait décidé de l'amener quelques jours en voyage à New-York pour fêter leurs six mois de couple, ville qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Elle ne donna cependant pas la raison exacte de son absence aux autres puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de leur avouer leur relation même si celle-ci devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Elle se promit de le faire dès son retour.

Les jeunes gens passèrent donc le restant de la soirée à planifier leur future sortie, se disputant souvent pour savoir quels lieux les deux amis devaient absolument visiter en ville. La blonde dévisageait chacun d'entre eux sans rien dire, le cœur léger. Elle était heureuse de voir que des personnes s'investissaient autant pour lui faire plaisir. Jamais auparavant cela ne lui était arrivé. Ou plutôt, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait des projets avec elle, ils n'avaient jamais pu être réalisés. Elle n'avait jamais foulé le sol de Tallahassee alors que Neal le lui avait pourtant promis…

« Eh, love, tu es parmi nous ? la sortit de ses pensées la voix de Killian.

– Pardon… Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? questionna la jeune fille, confuse.

– On te demandait si tu avais quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain ? expliqua Ariel.

– Euh non, rien du tout.

– Alors c'est parfait, s'exclama Ruby, joyeuse. Samedi prochain, nous vous faisons visiter Boston ! »

L'étudiante sourit face à cette remarque et remercia sincèrement ses amis. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du bar avant de rentrer chez eux chacun de leur côté. Comme il en avait désormais pris l'habitude, Killian ramena Elsa et Emma à leur chambre puis les quitta après un dernier au revoir aux deux filles.

* * *

**Le titre de la pièce de théâtre est un clin d'œil au film du même nom (qui, selon moi, mérite d'être vu, soit dit en passant). Aussi, James Bartholomew est la véritable identité du Capitaine Crochet dans le conte, c'est donc pour ça que je l'ai utilisé.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Désolée, pas de théâtre dans ce chapitre-ci. Mais les prochains devraient rattraper le coup à ce niveau-là puisque ça va prendre de plus en plus de place, normalement.**

**Je n'en suis pas super fière, depuis le temps qu'il est écrit j'ai essayé de changer des choses sans jamais être satisfaite donc j'ai choisi de le laisser ainsi au final. On va dire que c'est un genre de chapitre de transition pour l'histoire…**

* * *

Les derniers jours avant les premières vacances de l'année universitaire passèrent rapidement. Entre l'approche des examens et leur pièce de théâtre qu'ils répétaient assidûment, le groupe d'amis n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Le samedi matin de leur sortie en ville arriva donc très vite et fut un point de calme dans leur emploi du temps fort apprécié.

Ils se rejoignirent tous à l'arrêt de transports en commun devant l'entrée de la faculté un peu avant huit heures ; pour profiter au mieux de l'entièreté de leur journée, ils avaient choisi de prendre le premier bus qui allait jusqu'au centre-ville. Ils avaient déjà prévu tout un programme qu'ils comptaient bien suivre à la lettre pour faire visiter un maximum de choses à Robin et Emma en si peu de temps. Ils voulaient aussi profiter de leur présence dans le cœur de Boston pour leur montrer le quartier dans lequel ils avaient presque tous grandi et s'étaient rencontrés.

Le trajet, qui ne dura qu'une trentaine de minutes, se passa sans aucun temps de répit, les camarades plus excités les uns que les autres d'enfin sortir un peu de leur campus universitaire puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas encore eu l'occasion depuis leur rentrée en septembre. Ils passèrent la matinée à marcher à travers les rues, passant d'un monument incontournable à un autre en expliquant à chaque fois patiemment aux deux nouveaux l'histoire de ceux-ci qui les écoutaient attentivement. La blonde essayait de retenir le maximum d'informations possible ; jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voyager – à part d'orphelinat en famille d'accueil et de famille d'accueil en orphelinat, bien entendu. Elle profita donc de chaque instant avec bonheur.

Vers treize heures, alors qu'ils commençaient à ressentir la faim, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de faire une pause pour manger. Killian, David, Mary-Margareth et Ariel se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Ruby et s'exclamèrent en chœur, devant l'air interloqué des quatre autres qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait :

« _Granny's_ ?

– _Granny's_ ! »

La brune expliqua alors que le _Granny's_ était un petit hôtel-restaurant tenu par sa grand-mère et qui appartenait à sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Durant toute leur adolescence, les désormais étudiants allaient y manger ensemble chaque semaine et aidaient parfois la vieille femme pendant les vacances d'été pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Ils n'y avaient plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps et c'était donc l'opportunité parfaite pour eux d'y retourner.

Dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte et que Mme Lucas les vit, elle sortit de derrière le comptoir pour les accueillir comme il se devait ; elle était si heureuse que sa petite-fille et ses amis viennent à nouveau lui rendre visite, comme au bon vieux temps ! Elles les embrassa chacun à leur tour sur les deux joues, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à qui elle prit plaisir de se présenter, elle et son restaurant. Elle prépara une table au petit groupe – toujours la même qu'à l'époque – puis revint immédiatement après pour prendre leur commande ; par chance, peu de gens étaient venus manger chez elle à cette heure aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi elle s'assit avec eux et que les discussions démarrèrent.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans le restaurant, y seraient bien restés encore plus longtemps à converser avec la vieille femme mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant de reprendre le dernier bus à vingt heures. Ruby promit cependant à sa grand-mère qu'elle essaierait de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible dans les semaines à venir avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Le groupe sortit donc du bâtiment et marcha quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à se retrouver presque en-dehors du centre-ville, dans un joli petit quartier tout près de la rivière Charles. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs maisons puis, tout à coup, Mary-Margareth se stoppa dans sa marche et montra du doigt un banc qui se trouvait devant eux :

« C'est ici que David m'a fait sa déclaration d'amour pour la première fois ! Il a même gravé nos initiales dessus quelques jours plus tard pour, je cite, ''que l'on se rappelle de ce moment à jamais''. »

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir devant tous les regards qui se tournaient en sa direction et les rires de certains. Ces deux-là était l'exemple absolu du cliché de l'amour parfait. Ils avaient beau n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, toutes leurs connaissances savaient avec certitude qu'ils finiraient mariés et avec beaucoup d'enfants, comme dans les contes de fée. Il ne le lui dirait jamais mais souvent, Killian enviait son meilleur ami en voyant la si belle histoire qu'il partageait avec Mary-Margareth…

De son côté, Emma souriait, pensive. Elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi les deux adolescents devaient ressembler, du haut de leur quatorze ans, assis sur ce banc. Ils devaient être, pour sûr, incroyablement mignons et avaient eu extrêmement de chance de se trouver l'un et l'autre.

Les étudiants continuèrent ensuite leur chemin à travers les diverses rues du quartier, montrant à leurs deux nouveaux amis leurs anciennes maisons où ils avaient grandi et leur racontant de nombreuses anecdotes sur leur tendre jeunesse. Tout le monde souriait et semblait heureux de revenir ici et se rappeler le bon vieux temps, sauf l'irlandais qui restait à l'écart des autres et ne prenait que trop peu part aux conversations. Cependant personne ne fit aucune remarque ; seule la blonde semblait l'avoir remarqué. Ou du moins, seule elle paraissait s'en inquiéter.

C'est pourquoi, alors que le garçon traînait des pieds à l'arrière du groupe, elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle le regarda un moment en silence sans qu'il ne tourne une seule fois son regard vers elle ; il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. De bien sombres pensées, si la jeune fille en jugeait par ses yeux dans lesquels elle pouvait lire de la tristesse et de la nostalgie.

Elle voulait lui parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un mais cette étrange réaction de son partenaire de jeu l'intriguait franchement. C'est pourquoi elle finit par le questionner :

« Et toi c'était laquelle ta maison ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, tu repenses à toutes les demoiselles à qui tu as brisé le cœur parce que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elles au collège, c'est ça ? »

Killian se stoppa net, touché en plein cœur par ces mots. Bien sûr, Emma ne pensait pas à mal. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de son histoire. Mais c'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui de revenir à l'endroit même où sa mère et sa petite amie avaient péri, où son père l'avait abandonné ; ce genre de remarques ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Surtout que, adolescent, il était tout le contraire de ce que l'étudiante pouvait s'imaginer : c'était un garçon timide et renfermé qui n'avait jamais osé aborder une fille au grand dam de son frère qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui.

N'en pouvant plus de se promener entre les murs des fantômes de son passé, il ne répondit rien et, sans un regard pour ses camarades, fit demi-tour et les quitta sans prévenir. La jeune fille voulut le suivre pour s'excuser – décidément, tous deux avaient le don de se dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas – mais David la retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le, il préfère être seul dans ces moments-là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il aurait de toute façon fini par craquer d'une minute à l'autre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? voulut savoir Emma.

– Un passé douloureux. »

Le garçon ne rajouta rien mais la blonde savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pose davantage de questions. Si l'irlandais voulait parler de ses problèmes, c'était à lui de le faire, pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Ils continuèrent donc leur visite mais cette fois avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, malgré les efforts de chacun pour maintenir la bonne ambiance. Ceux qui étaient au courant de l'histoire de Killian ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à ces tristes malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur la ville et à Milah, qui était leur amie, à eux aussi.

Ils quittèrent le quartier à l'heure du goûter pour se balader le long de la rivière Charles. Killian n'était toujours pas revenu. Ruby tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, en vain : il était injoignable. L'inquiétude commença à se lire dans les yeux de chacun, surtout de David. Il proposa donc aux autres étudiants de continuer leur promenade pendant qu'il partait à la recherche de son ami.

« Je viens avec toi, s'exclama aussitôt Emma.

– Non, reste avec les autres et profite de ta journée sans te soucier de lui.

– Tu pourras me dire ce que tu voudras, c'est de ma faute s'il est parti, alors je viens. »

La blonde était têtue, tout autant que l'était le jeune homme. Après l'avoir dévisagée un instant, il finit par accepter, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Ils s'éloignèrent donc des autres d'un pas rapide.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent muets l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux brise le silence et dise :

« Tu sais, c'est un bon gars au fond Killian. C'est vrai que ses sous-entendus parfois un peu douteux et le comportement qu'il adopte à chaque fois qu'il rencontre une jolie fille peut le faire paraître exécrable mais c'est une façon pour lui de se protéger. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda la jeune fille, confuse et ne voyant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

– Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que tu ne le portais pas vraiment dans ton cœur. En tout cas lui t'apprécie sincèrement. »

Emma se contenta de répondre par un simple « oh… » ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Au fond, malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître devant les autres et tentait de se persuader par la même occasion, elle aussi l'appréciait. Et c'est bien ce qui l'effrayait autant, en fait. Encore plus à présent qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être aussi brisé qu'elle.

* * *

Killian avait marché un bon moment les mains dans les poches sans vraiment regarder où il allait, voulant simplement s'éloigner le plus possible de ce quartier rempli de souvenirs bien trop douloureux pour lui. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené à son endroit préféré en ville : il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de la rivière Charles et avait une vue imprenable sur Boston. Il décida donc de rester ici car le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait sous lui avait le don de l'apaiser.

Il se revit, naviguant avec son père et son frère alors que tout allait encore bien dans sa famille. Tous trois pouvaient passer des heures dehors à apprendre à diriger un bateau, simplement heureux d'être ensemble et de partager une passion commune. Puis, lorsqu'ils rentraient, exténués et trempés, leur mère les attendait toujours avec des serviettes dans lesquelles ils venaient s'enrouler pour se réchauffer et un goûter préparé par ses soins et qu'ils prenaient toujours plaisir à partager. Avant le drame, ils formaient vraiment le petit foyer parfait, uni et aimant – puisqu'ils déménageaient souvent à cause du travail de M. Jones, ils n'avaient pas forcément le temps de créer des liens autres qu'entre eux. Mais cela ne les avait jamais réellement dérangé ; ils se suffisaient à eux-même.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de l'image de Milah d'apparaître à son esprit. Elle avait été sa première petite amie. Il avait réussi à l'aborder grâce à David qui l'y avait poussé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fierté avec laquelle il l'avait menée par la main jusqu'à un petit restaurant du coin pour leur premier rendez-vous. Avant de se quitter, il s'étaient baladés sur les bords de la rivière pour faire durer leur soirée ensemble encore plus longtemps. Ils s'étaient couchés un moment à contempler les étoiles ; le brun avait alors cru voir l'une d'entre être clignoter et s'était persuadé que c'était son frère qui le surveillait depuis le ciel et lui avait fait un clin d'œil pour lui faire part de son approbation, ce qui lui avait immédiatement réchauffé le cœur et lui avait donné le courage d'embrasser la jeune fille avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

Tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface suite à cette excursion entre amis firent perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux, mais il ne craqua pas malgré tout. Il tenta simplement d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, ce fut Emma qui s'immisça dans son cerveau alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre un peu de contenance. Il sourit en pensant à elle. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se qualifier encore d'amis et que la jeune fille se montrait toujours méfiante à son égard, leur relation avait petit à petit avancé par rapport à son commencement. Tous deux avaient fait des efforts de leur côté pour réussir à s'entendre et ils se supportaient de plus en plus. Enfin, la blonde le supportait de plus en plus. Parce que lui, depuis le début, avait toujours secrètement souhaité se rapprocher d'elle et en découvrir plus à son propos. Il espérait que tout continue à évoluer dans le bon sens, même s'ils ne cessaient de se faire souffrir et rouvrir leurs cicatrices qui avaient mis tant de mal à se refermer sans le vouloir. Il allait en tout cas faire tout son possible pour que cela marche. Il était certain qu'ensemble, ils pourraient s'entraider et soigner enfin leurs blessures, quelles que soient les siennes.

* * *

Finalement, David et Emma finirent par rapidement trouver l'irlandais accoudé contre une barrière face à la rivière, contemplant l'horizon. Au même moment, le châtain reçut un appel de sa petite amie qui venait très certainement aux nouvelles.

« Réponds, je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, proposa la jeune fille.

– D'accord… »

Le plus vieux ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que de les laisser seuls tout les deux mais avait d'autant plus conscience que s'il ne répondait pas à Mary-Margareth, cette dernière allait s'inquiéter de manière démesurée. C'est pourquoi il prit son appel et s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant Emma seule.

Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de l'irlandais et s'accouda à ses côtés sans dire le moindre mot ; le garçon ne détourna même pas le regard pour voir qui l'avait rejoint. Il n'en avait pas de besoin de toute façon, ayant reconnu la démarche de la blonde.

« Je suis désolée, finit par laisser s'échapper la jeune fille. Je ne pensais pas à mal quand je t'ai dit ça tout à l'heure.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Killian tout en se tournant vers elle et posant son regard d'un bleu si intense dans celui d'Emma. »

Cette dernière ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus et qu'une tension se créait entre eux. Ce qu'elle pouvait lire à l'intérieur de ces irises mouillées par des larmes depuis trop longtemps retenues lui serrait le cœur. Il était comme elle. Exactement comme elle. Aussi brisé par la vie, aussi désespéré de croire à nouveau au bonheur. C'est enfin qu'elle en prenait totalement conscience.

Troublée et mal-à-l'aise, elle finit par détourner la tête et se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage face à elle.

« C'est beau, murmura-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– N'est-ce pas ? Ça l'est encore plus lorsque le soleil vient à se coucher et qu'il se reflète sur la rivière. C'est souvent que mon père nous amenait faire du bateau ici avec mon frère lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

– Tu as un frère ?!

– J'avais… »

_Idiote_, se réprimanda mentalement Emma. Elle comprenait à présent le mal-être qu'avait dû ressentir Killian à son égard lorsqu'il avait compris être allé trop loin lors de l'une de leurs premières discussions. Elle décida de se taire pour ne pas empirer davantage les choses et lança un regard dans la direction de David qui semblait toujours au téléphone. Elle pria pour qu'il se dépêche de les rejoindre et fasse ainsi cesser le malaise qui s'installait petit à petit entre les deux étudiants.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, elle entendit un petit rire à ses côtés. Elle se tourna donc vers le brun et le questionna :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ?

– J'étais en train de penser à nous. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Depuis quand y avait-il un « nous » entre eux ?

« On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons partis sur de bonnes bases, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant son incitation muette à continuer. On ne fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois que l'on essaie de faire un pas vers l'autre, à tel point que ça en devient pathétique.

– C'est vrai, ne put que reconnaître la blonde, souriant à son tour.

– C'est pour ça que je pensais… Et si l'on recommençait tout à zéro, si l'on oubliait nos maladresses passées et qu'on essayait d'être amis ? A moins que tu ne finisses par tomber éperdument amoureuse de moi, bien sûr, à ce moment-là on pourra reconsidérer la chose… »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, faussement outrée. Elle savait à présent que ce genre de phrases ne servaient qu'à lui donner un peu de confiance en lui.

« Ne cherche pas, Jones, mon cœur n'est pas à prendre, répliqua-t-elle.

– J'espère que c'est ce que tu diras aux garçons qui chercheront à te séduire quand j'aurai gagné ton cœur, parce que je le gagnerai, tu verras. »

Emma se contenta d'ignorer cette remarque et de simplement répondre à sa question initiale.

« Enfin bref, je suis d'accord pour que l'on reparte de zéro, tous les deux. »

Puis, comme pour accentuer ses mots, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit d'un ton amusé, utilisant la même voix que son personnage de leur pièce de théâtre :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– Killian Jones, entra dans son jeu le garçon en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle la serre, mais la plupart des gens ont pris l'habitude de me surnommer le plus beau du quartier.

– Comme ce jeune homme devant lequel toutes les filles se pavanent à l'université ?

– Donc vous avez entendu parler de moi ? »

Les deux étudiants finirent par éclater de rire, complices. Chacun de leur côté souhaitait réellement faire en sorte que cette amitié marche enfin entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un capable de comprendre leur peine et ils sentaient bien ce lien qui les unissait malgré eux…

* * *

De son côté, David avait raccroché de sa discussion avec Mary-Margareth depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas osé s'approcher des jeunes gens de peur de les déranger dans leur conversation. Il les regardait donc de loin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui.

Personne ne connaissait Killian mieux que lui. Il avait été présent à ses côtés après la mort de son frère alors qu'il savait que c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que le garçon. Il avait tant dû endurer, sans jamais défaillir et baisser les bras face à tous les obstacles que la vie plaçait sur son chemin.

Puis il avait rencontré Milah, avait retrouvé le sourire et le vide dans son cœur s'était peu à peu refermé, sauf qu'elle avait péri en voiture. Encore une fois le brun s'était montré brave et avait tant bien que mal remonté la pente sans jamais tomber dans la dépression, même si son ami savait bien qu'au fond il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire aux autres. Mais David l'admirait sincèrement. Peu de gens auraient trouvé cette force dans une telle situation. D'après lui, le garçon méritait le bonheur plus que quiconque même si celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Ou peut-être que finalement, si…

Voir son ami rire aux côtés d'Emma donna du baume au cœur du châtain. Il savait que l'irlandais n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la demoiselle. Depuis la mort de son premier amour, il ne s'était jamais comporté avec une fille de la manière dont il le faisait avec celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que la blonde ne lui brise pas le cœur, jamais. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle aussi semblait avoir été bien malmenée par la vie, même si elle n'avait jamais fait part de son passé à qui que ce soit.

Il finit cependant par rejoindre les deux étudiants car il avait promis à Mary-Margareth qu'ils les retrouveraient bientôt. Killian l'accueillit par un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule.

« Depuis quand est-ce que mon Prince Charmant m'envoie une petite princesse pour venir me sauver de l'horrible dragon ? se moqua-t-il gentiment – il le surnommait ainsi depuis des années ; c'était l'un des moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était reconnaissant de son aide et sa présence quotidienne à ses côtés sans jamais en parler franchement.

– Depuis que la petite princesse est sacrément têtue et insiste pour m'accompagner ! répondit sur le même ton David. Fais attention, je crois qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse.

– Que veux-tu, je leur fais cet effet à toutes.

– Sinon vous avez conscience que la ''petite princesse'' comme vous dites est à côté de vous et peut vous entendre ? prit part à la conversation Emma, feignant d'être agacée. »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille et lui sourirent exagérément. Exaspérée, elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils pouvaient être puérils quand ils le voulaient… Même si, au fond, elle était soulagée de voir que Killian avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout les amis, se reprit plus sérieusement David, mais les autres nous attendent. »

Les trois étudiants quittèrent donc l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et partirent dans la direction de leurs amis qui avaient fait une pause dans un parc pour manger des glaces. Ils ne firent aucune remarque au brun lorsqu'ils le virent et se contentèrent de reprendre leurs discussions là où elles s'étaient arrêtées et la bonne entente fut rapidement retrouvée entre chacun des jeunes gens.

La journée se termina sans aucun autre incident. Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers les rues de Boston tout en faisant visiter à Emma et Robin ce qu'il leur restait à voir sur l'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient préparé puis se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus qui les ramena au campus universitaire. Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux chacun de leur côté.

Puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'elles n'avaient pas encore mangé, les deux blondes colocataires se firent rapidement cuire des pâtes et s'installèrent ensemble à table. Elsa en profita pour questionner son amie :

« Alors cette petite sortie t'a plu ?

– Oui, c'était génial, merci beaucoup ! répondit sincèrement Emma. Il faudrait que l'on s'en réorganise une bientôt.

– Bien sûr. »

La plus vieille hésita un instant, voulant ajouter quelque chose. Elle finit cependant par laisser s'échapper ses paroles :

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Killian, j'aurais dû te prévenir que c'était difficile pour lui de revenir dans le quartier de son enfance…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. Mais je crois que tout s'est arrangé. On a décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés alors que je n'avais pas vraiment de raison… J'espère vraiment qu'on arrivera à être amis.

– J'espère aussi, sourit la canadienne. »

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur puis les jeunes filles rejoignirent chacune leur lit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de fermer les yeux. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au final, les vacances commençaient malgré tout plutôt bien pour elle…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster ce mercredi, je n'avais pas d'accès à un ordinateur.**

**C'est vrai que les choses avancent peut-être un peu vite, mais sachant que je n'ai jamais réussi à finir une seule fiction de ma vie, je préfère quelque chose de court mais terminé plutôt que de laisser traîner sans que jamais la fin n'arrive…**

* * *

Emma, confortablement assise dans son lit pour réviser ses cours – les vacances prenaient fin dans trois jours seulement – était tellement concentrée dans son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. C'est pourquoi une voix s'éleva tout à coup derrière celle-ci, la sortant immédiatement de son travail :

« Ouvrez, chère princesse, reconnut-elle le ton théâtral de Killian. Et venez donc voir le magnifique coucher de soleil au-dehors au lieu de rester enfermée dans vos quartiers ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en reconnaissant l'une des répliques de son partenaire et déposa le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains pour aller lui ouvrir. Ce dernier en profita pour rentrer dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être invité et contempla un instant les lieux, tout sourire. Puis, lorsqu'il se retourna dans la direction de la blonde et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, celle-ci le questionna :

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu viens à l'improviste chez moi, Jones ?

– Depuis que j'ai appris qu'Elsa ne serait pas là et que David m'a gentiment demandé de partir de notre appartement car il voyait Mary-Margareth, répliqua simplement le garçon en prenant place sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions commencer les révisions de nos scènes du deuxième acte de la pièce avant notre cours de lundi pour être au point plus rapidement, tu ne penses pas ?

– Euh… si, c'est une bonne idée. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir avant quand même, j'étais en pleines révisions là !

– Désolé, love, mais je te rappelle que tu ne m'as jamais donné ton numéro… »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'excuser un instant pour partir à la recherche de son script pour qu'ils puissent commencer à travailler. Elle invita l'irlandais à faire comme chez lui – même si, apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation pour cela – et lui proposa de se servir un verre en attendant.

Elle fit exprès de mettre du temps afin de rester seule quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il était vrai que depuis leur escapade à Boston, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fortement et rapidement rapprochés, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient passé du temps rien que tous les deux, ne se voyant que lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de leurs autres amis. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Emma se sentait gênée par cette situation sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, elle ne le savait que trop bien : maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases, elle avait pu voir le vrai visage de son partenaire de jeu. Il n'était rien d'autre que la personne la plus attentionnée et attentive envers ses proches qu'il lui avait été de rencontrer. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose d'après elle.

Elle finit cependant par essayer d'oublier ses doutes et rejoignit son ami avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit qu'il avait sorti deux verres et l'avait attendue pour qu'ils boivent ensemble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette petite attention. Ce garçon ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de sujets du quotidien, la tension présente dans le corps d'Emma disparaissant petit à petit au fil du temps qui passait, de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de son ami qui avait toujours des conversations intéressantes. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, ils se levèrent et poussèrent la petite table afin d'avoir de la place pour commencer leurs répétitions. Ils durent faire l'impasse sur plusieurs scènes puisqu'elles comportaient des répliques ou la présence d'autres personnages que les leurs, et se concentrèrent donc simplement sur celles qui ne les concernaient qu'eux. Elles avaient pour l'instant toutes lieu sur _Jolly Roger_, le navire du Capitaine Crochet, puisque le deuxième acte devait servir à montrer le voyage de la princesse qui croyait toujours être partie pour découvrir le monde ainsi que la vie au château et l'inquiétude régnant sur le royaume suite à la disparition de la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. Bien entendu, c'était aussi l'acte qui allait marquer le rapprochement entre les deux protagonistes.

Ils jouèrent donc plusieurs passages dans le sérieux le plus total, encore plus impliqués dans leur rôle que jamais. Ils avaient parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans certaines des répliques qu'ils récitaient tandis que leurs personnages apprenaient à se connaître l'un et l'autre au fil de leur aventure. Ils s'amusaient vraiment à les interpréter, complices, et à s'entraîner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout soit le plus réussi possible selon eux.

Arriva ensuite le moment le plus critique de la pièce, celui qu'Emma redoutait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait lue : le premier baiser échangé entre le capitaine et la princesse. La scène devait se dérouler suite à une attaque du bateau par Peter Pan et la Fée Clochette, qui n'avaient rien du petit garçon et son amie du dessin animé, bien au contraire. En effet, ici, tout ce qu'ils cherchaient était de se venger de leur pire ennemi, quitte à s'en prendre à n'importe quel membre de son équipage pour le faire souffrir. C'est pourquoi, en voyant la jeune fille à bord, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'agresser – en effet, quoi de plus vulnérable qu'une demoiselle n'ayant jamais quitté son palais et incapable de se défendre par elle-même ? Heureusement, Crochet était arrivé à temps et l'avait alors sauvée d'une mort certaine. C'était après ce passage que les deux protagonistes venaient à s'embrasser.

La blonde sentait l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle, ce que Killian perçut immédiatement sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il lui proposa de sauter la scène et de passer à une autre si elle préférait ; après tout, ils pouvaient bien attendre si elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais la jeune fille refusa : dans tous les cas, elle aurait à jouer ce passage, mieux valait donc commencer à le répéter puisqu'il allait certainement leur poser problème. Ils n'auraient ainsi pas tous les visages de leurs camarades de théâtre rivés sur eux, ce qui était peut-être mieux pour un premier essai. Elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant à simuler un baiser avec qui que ce soit dans toutes les pièces qu'elle avait jouées par le passé. De plus, savoir que le garçon avec qui elle allait partager ce moment n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer.

Elle finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, le jeu était le jeu et ce n'était pas un simple (faux) baiser qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Tout ceci n'était que de la pure fiction, rien d'autre. C'étaient leurs personnages qui allaient tomber amoureux, pas eux. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle se répéta tandis qu'elle invitait Killian à s'approcher d'elle d'un geste de la main, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était prête à recommencer leurs répétitions. Il ne se fit pas prier et avança d'un pas lent dans sa direction, un sourire charmeur au bord des lèvres pour à nouveau se plonger totalement dans son rôle du Capitaine Crochet, puis reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le texte :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissante à présent…

– Euh… oui. C'est pour cela que je t'ai remercié.

– Ah, donc c'est tout ce que ta vie vaut pour toi ? »

Le brun fit quelques pas de plus vers la jeune fille et s'arrêta seulement une fois leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux étudiants restèrent muets et sans faire le moindre geste un instant, leurs yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. La tension qui s'était installée entre eux était palpable dans toute la pièce. Finalement, le garçon baissa le regard vers les lèvres d'Emma de sorte que son personnage comprenne où il voulait en venir par « se montrer reconnaissante » et déglutit malgré lui. Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois de ce moment, et voilà que Madame Darbus le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent…

Lorsqu'il releva ses irises sur celles de la blonde, il se rendit compte que ses joues s'étaient empourprées et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle se sentait gênée ! Elle le sortit cependant de ses pensées en lui répondant d'un ton amusé :

« Arrête, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter.

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas le supporter… »

Emma inspira un grand coup puis, tout en fermant les yeux, elle se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme face à elle. Comme il l'était écrit dans son scénario, elle s'agrippa au col de sa veste et rapprocha leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre pour accentuer leur baiser tandis que de son côté, Killian, ou plutôt James, laissait sa main valide se perdre dans les cheveux de sa belle. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes, un simple « baiser de cinéma » tel qu'ils l'avaient appris à le faire mais pourtant le cœur des deux étudiants se mit à battre plus fort dans leur poitrine et une étrange sensation se répandait en eux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils finirent par se séparer, leur front toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre, faisant mine de reprendre leur souffle.

« C'était… murmura l'irlandais après quelques minutes, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. »

Ces quelques mots surprirent la jeune fille. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, bien trop perturbée par les sentiments qui s'étaient emparés d'elle et qu'elle tentait à présent d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir à y penser. Elle en avait même oublié que cette phrase faisait partie intégrante de leur pièce et qu'elle était censée prendre la parole à son tour pour répliquer que ce n'était que « quelque chose qui ne se reproduira pas ».

Sauf que de son côté aussi, Killian avait oublié que tout ceci était en fait son texte. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux mi-fermés et toujours rivés en direction des lèvres de la blonde, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : y déposer les siennes à nouveau. Certes, leur baiser échangé n'en avait pas vraiment été un, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis si longtemps.

Alors qu'Emma venait de reprendre ses esprits – elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, aussi proches l'un de l'autre – et qu'elle s'apprêtait à se concentrer à nouveau dans son personnage, elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'apparition d'Elsa et Graham dans l'entrée et qui les dévisagèrent, surpris de les trouver ainsi.

« Oups, on dérange, on dirait… s'excusa alors la jeune fille devant cette scène, visiblement embarrassée.

– Non non pas du tout ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix ses amis pour toute réponse en se hâtant de s'écarter rapidement et le plus possible l'un de l'autre. »

Un petit sourire vint se former sur le visage de la canadienne, mais elle ne répliqua rien.

« On était en train de répéter une scène de la pièce, c'est tout, expliqua Emma après quelques secondes, rouge de gêne.

– Eh bien bravo, vous étiez très convainquant. On aurait presque cru à du vrai, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

– Tout à fait, témoigna Graham, amusé de la situation. »

La blonde lança un regard noir à ses amis avant de se retourner vers Killian pour qu'il lui vienne en aide et confirme ses propos. Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à prendre part à la discussion ; il paraissait complètement ailleurs, pensif.

C'était à cet exact moment de la pièce que le Capitaine Crochet devait se rendre compte de son amour pour la princesse alors qu'il était censé la livrer à la Méchante Reine pour qu'elle puisse faire souffrir ses ennemis de toujours.

Sauf que cette scène venait de prendre une tournure toute autre, puisque le brun s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il n'avait jamais caché, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre, son attirance physique envers la jeune fille et son intérêt à vouloir en découvrir plus sur elle car il avait toujours pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir bons amis et s'entraider dans leur malheur, quelque soit celui de la blonde. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout ceci puisse aller plus loin. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de se persuader pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait à présent plus se voiler la face : il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Emma malgré lui.

Son cœur se serra quelque peu devant cette constatation et il se sentit tout à coup gêné par cette situation. Il releva son regard vers ses amis qui le dévisageaient. Il répondit à leurs questions muettes par un simple « désolé, il faut que j'y aille » puis quitta les lieux sans donner de plus amples explications à son étrange comportement.

Il envoya un message à David pour lui demander s'il pouvait à présent rentrer chez eux ou non et, en attendant sa réponse, s'assit sur un banc dans le petit parc du campus universitaire pour réfléchir à propos de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Il plongea instinctivement ses mains dans ses poches et ressentit immédiatement que dans l'une d'entre elles – la gauche – se trouvait quelque chose qui n'était pourtant pas présent avant. Curieux, il attrapa donc ce qui semblait être un morceau de papier et le sortit pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Un sourire vint tout à coup illuminer son visage lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était : sur le bout de feuille était inscrit dans l'écriture qu'il reconnut être celle d'Emma « Pour quand tu reviendras, préviens-moi cette fois… » accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone. Il ne savait pas quand elle avait eu le temps de le lui glisser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais fut touché par cette simple attention de sa part.

Son regard dériva ensuite vers la cicatrice qui se trouvait à son poignet de la même main et ses yeux se mirent à faire des aller-retours entre celle-ci et le mot : l'un représentait son passé ; l'autre, celle qu'il aimerait devenir son présent. Il repensa à la sensation que la bouche de la jeune fille contre la sienne avait provoqué en lui, la façon dont son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort et à quel point il n'avait pas eu besoin de simuler quoi que ce soit au moment de reprendre sa respiration une fois séparés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis la mort de Milah. Sauf que, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'en aimer une autre alors qu'il s'était toujours promis le contraire…

Il prit se tête entre ses mains – à trop réfléchir, celle-ci commençait à le faire souffrir – et se mit à soupirer, perdu. Il aurait tant aimé que son frère soit là pour le conseiller sur la bonne chose à faire…

C'est justement alors qu'il était en train de penser à cela qu'il reçut un appel de David. Un petit rictus vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Killian devant cette coïncidence tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Car s'il y avait bien une personne capable de l'aider, ce ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami.

* * *

De leur côté, Emma, Elsa et Graham se trouvaient à présent attablés ensemble à boire un verre. La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer au couple que ce qu'ils avaient vu entre Killian et elle faisait simplement partie du rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer. Les deux amoureux ne répondaient rien, se contentant de l'écouter en riant, avant que la plus vieille ne finisse par prendre la parole :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais, on te croit. Je te rappelle que j'ai moi aussi lu la pièce. Mais peut-être que c'est toi que tu essaies de persuader que ce n'était rien d'autre que du théâtre ? »

Emma voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se stoppa nette, incapable de laisser le moindre son sortir de sa bouche et réfléchissant aux mots de son amie. Elle avait beau la connaître à présent mieux que quiconque, Elsa avait tord cette fois-ci. Elle ne ressentait rien pour l'irlandais. Absolument rien, juste de l'amitié, voilà tout. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle affirma à la canadienne avant de totalement changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait plus parler de cet « incident » qui n'en était pas un, puisque juste de la comédie.

Les trois étudiants discutèrent donc pendant un long moment de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'après-midi et de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le week-end à venir avant que les cours ne reprennent. Graham resta dîner avec les deux filles puis s'en alla à la nuit tombée. Alors qu'Elsa l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'entrée et déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui dire au revoir, ses mains à lui tenant fermement sa taille, la plus jeune du groupe sentit son cœur se serrer fort sans savoir pourquoi.

« A demain, je t'aime, glissa le châtain à l'oreille de sa partenaire mais assez fort pour qu'Emma puisse l'entendre.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit sur le même ton la blonde. »

Se sentant tout à coup oppressée et de trop devant toutes ces effusions d'amour, l'étudiante quitta les lieux après avoir lancé un petit signe de la main au garçon en guise d'au revoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit en soupirant, le poids dans sa poitrine toujours présent.

Elsa la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux pétillants de bonheur mais sa joie disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie qui paraissait contrariée. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour ainsi lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour elle si elle le souhaitait. Puis, joignant la parole à son geste, elle la questionna :

« Ça ne va pas ?

– Si, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

– Tu es sûre ? Je commence à te connaître Emma. Je sais quand tu as un problème et là, clairement, tu ne vas pas bien.

– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je me pose juste quelques questions, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te compliques autant la vie ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez avec Killian quand on est entrés tout à l'heure et même si vous avez beau être d'excellents comédiens, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, c'était réel ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Je suis sûre que tu l'as ressenti toi aussi.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia la jeune fille. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, c'est simplement un ami, je t'assure.

– Moi je pense que tu ne fais que te protéger, avec ce mur qui tu as bâti…

– Tu dis ça juste parce que je te fais remarquer que je considère Killian seulement comme un ami et ne suis pas encore tombée à ses pieds comme toutes les autres ? s'offusqua Emma.

– Apparemment il est évident pour tout le monde sauf pour toi que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

– Pas du tout…

– Et voilà le retour du mur, constata son amie.

– Il n'y a aucun mur.

– Ah bon ?

– Il n'y a rien de mal à être prudente et ne pas tomber dans les bras de n'importe qui.

– C'est vrai. Mais, Emma, ton mur, il peut tenir à l'écart le mal, mais il peut aussi tenir à l'écart l'amour. Et puis Killian n'est quand même pas ''n'importe qui''.

– Sauf que l'amour et le mal, c'est exactement la même chose. »

A ces mots la blonde se leva sans donner davantage d'explications et alla se servir un verre d'eau pour se changer les idées. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de discussions, car elle savait pertinemment que son amie avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle contemplait d'un regard vide son verre dont elle faisait tourner le liquide à l'intérieur en soupirant sans même s'en rendre compte, sa colocataire vint s'asseoir face à elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui faire part de sa présence et qu'elle pose ses yeux sur elle.

« Emma, fit-elle. »

L'intéressée, les yeux rougis à force de retenir ses larmes et à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à prendre part de son corps, tenta de lui sourire, sans grand succès.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, ni qui est le connard qui a pu te faire souffrir de cette manière, mais sache que je te comprends. Avant Graham, j'avais un copain qui a abusé de ma gentillesse pendant des mois sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur lui, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me faire avoir et de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Sauf que j'ai rencontré le garçon le plus adorable et attentionné qui existe, et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance. Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, je peux te jurer que je suis plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir fait…

– Je ne peux pas Elsa. Je suis désolée. »

Puis elle éclata en sanglots, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps pourtant. L'autre blonde se hâta de se lever et rejoignit son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras et la borda pour la calmer. Elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'au lit de cette dernière et restèrent sans parler un long moment. Elsa voyait bien que la jeune fille avait besoin de se laisser aller. Entre ses larmes, elle finit par raconter son histoire à sa colocataire. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa romance avec Neal auparavant mais elle sentait qu'il était temps de se confier à quelqu'un et personne ne pourrait mieux l'écouter que son amie, qui était même devenue sa meilleure amie au fil du temps.

Elle parla pendant de longues minutes, sans que jamais la canadienne ne l'interrompe. Cette dernière se contentait de l'écouter attentivement, lui caressant gentiment le dos dans les moments les plus difficiles où les mots restaient bloqués quelques secondes dans sa gorge, incapables d'en sortir car bien trop douloureux. Elle évoqua aussi rapidement, sans entrer dans les détails, son abandon ainsi que sa vie en tant qu'orpheline. Lorsqu'elle se tut, Elsa ne fit aucune remarque, sachant qu'aucun mot ne serait à la hauteur pour la consoler face à toutes les horreurs auxquelles elle avait dû faire face. Elle prit donc simplement son amie entre ses bras, la serra fort contre elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était à présent plus seule et ne le serait plus jamais, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

Emma lui sourit devant ces petites attentions et la remercia d'un regard de ne montrer aucun signe de compassion inutile ou autres excuses face à sa misérable existence. Étrangement, raconter tout ceci à quelqu'un avait permis d'enlever un lourd poids sur sa poitrine et elle se sentait bien plus sereine qu'auparavant. Ses idées lui paraissaient un peu plus claires, ses larmes ne roulaient déjà plus le long de ses joues, au grand soulagement de sa colocataire qui ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et espérait bien ne plus la retrouver ainsi.

Cependant toutes ces émotions qui avaient afflué à son cerveau en si peu de temps l'avaient aussi exténuée, c'est pourquoi elle embrassa à son tour son amie sur la joue avant de se changer et de se coucher dans son propre lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle jeta un œil à son portable pour regarder l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu. Curieuse, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle le lut et un sourire apparut immédiatement sur son visage à travers ses larmes séchées quand elle reconnut l'expéditeur.

« Merci pour le numéro, voici le mien. Bonne nuit, love… »

* * *

Quand Killian rejoignit son appartement après avoir raccroché de son appel avec David, ce dernier s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Il ne le fit cependant pas remarquer et se contenta de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

« Bien, et toi ? répondit l'intéressé.

– Comme à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec Mary-Margareth… c'était génial. D'ailleurs merci de nous avoir laissé l'appartement, j'ai pu lui préparer un petit repas romantique qu'elle a eu l'air de véritablement apprécier ! »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, connaissant les piètres talents de cuisinier de son colocataire (heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était là pour remonter le niveau ; il ne se nourrirait sinon certainement que de pizzas commandées). Mais, connaissant la jeune fille et puisque l'intention venait du cœur, il était certain qu'elle avait aimé.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es allé à la bibliothèque travailler ? se reprit le châtain.

– Non, je suis allé chez Emma.

– Chez Emma ?! Je ne vous savais pas si proches… C'est elle qui t'a invitée ? Et Elsa, elle était où ? »

L'irlandais expliqua alors son idée d'avoir voulu répéter leur pièce de théâtre avec elle et l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant d'arriver au moment de la scène du baiser. Un énorme sourire vint illuminer le visage de David lorsqu'il entendit la révélation de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras, visiblement enchanté avant de s'écrier :

« Mon Killian est amoureux, mais c'est génial ça !

– Oui… »

Son excitation disparut bien vite quand il comprit que son enthousiasme n'était pas partagé par le principal concerné. Afin d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange réaction, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre, un paquet de chips à la main qu'il lui présenta. Killian sourit en se servant et soupira. Il prit ensuite la parole puisque son ami semblait attendre de plus amples explications :

« Je suis perdu, avoua-t-il. C'est tellement bizarre de ressentir à nouveau ce genre de choses après tout ce temps à me protéger de l'amour. D'un côté j'ai l'impression de revivre, mais de l'autre…

– … tu as l'impression de trahir Milah, termina en hochant la tête de compréhension le châtain.

– Exactement. Je me sens si mal par rapport à elle.

– Écoute, elle est partie, je sais que c'est dur, que tu l'as aimée plus que jamais tu n'as aimé quelqu'un auparavant et que donc tu as du mal à tourner la page. Sauf que je ne pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir dans un tel état de tristesse. Elle n'a toujours voulu que ton bonheur et voilà qu'enfin tu as peut-être trouvé une chance d'être heureux à nouveau. Ne la laisse surtout pas passer, tu le regretteras.

– Mais… et si de son côté elle ne ressent pas la même chose ?

– Killian, souffla son ami en levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré. C'est donc bien vrai que l'amour rend aveugle. Tu n'as réellement jamais remarqué les regards que vous vous lancez tous les deux ? Tu es pourtant bon pour ce genre de choses d'habitude.

– Je…

– Arrête de te poser des questions et laisse parler ton cœur.

– J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase…

– Sûrement, puisque c'est ce que j'ai dû te conseiller lorsque tu étais ce pauvre petit adolescent qui n'osait pas aborder Milah. Et regarde la belle histoire que ça a donné ensuite. Fais-moi confiance. »

L'irlandais sourit face à cette remarque. David avait très certainement raison. Il avait toujours raison le concernant, de toute façon. Mais il savait aussi que même s'il était peut-être possible qu'Emma partage les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, elle de son côté n'était pas prête à se l'avouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais comptait bien le découvrir et l'aider à s'ouvrir à lui sans forcer les choses afin de ne pas la braquer définitivement.

Il jeta un œil à une photographie qui se trouvait sur un meuble non loin de lui représentant son ex-petite amie et lui, souriants et heureux. Aussi douloureux que cela pouvait être, elle faisait partie de son passé et il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, à présent. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, c'était certain ; elle aurait toujours une place dans son cœur mais il comprenait enfin que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'aucune autre ne pourrait y prendre une place à son tour. Il était temps qu'il se forge un futur agréable et arrête de toujours ressasser ce qu'il avait vécu plus jeune.

Les deux camarades continuèrent à discuter encore un moment puis se mirent à table pour dîner. David insista pour que Killian goûte au plat qu'il avait concocté pour Mary-Margareth le midi – il avait fait exprès d'en préparer de plus grandes quantités en plus pour lui – et, contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, ce dernier fut plutôt réussi. Ils passèrent ensuite leur soirée devant la télévision puis partirent se coucher une fois le film qu'ils regardaient terminé.

Avant de s'endormir, le brun jeta un œil à son portable pour regarder l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message. Lorsqu'il le lut, un sourire apparut sur son visage et l'illumina aussitôt quand il reconnut l'expéditrice.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Killian, avait écrit Emma. »

* * *

**Vous aurez peut-être reconnu le discours entre Emma et Mary-Margareth à propos de Graham dans le 1x07 (ce si triste épisode…), je voulais le tourner à ma sauce pour qu'il colle avec l'histoire mais au final je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**J'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à bout de ce chapitre****… ****Mais le voilà, après des jours et des jours passés dessus à avancer petit bout par petit bout. Ce n'est pas hyper original mais je ne savais pas comment leur faire aborder la chose autrement.  
**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et tout, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :)**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis les vacances, et la routine avait repris son cours chez les étudiants à l'université. Ils s'entraînaient le plus souvent possible à répéter leur texte et étaient à présent plutôt avancés dans le deuxième acte de la pièce. De plus, de la même façon que leurs personnages se rapprochaient petit à petit, Killian et Emma ne cessaient de passer davantage de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux à simplement discuter de tout et de rien entre leurs répétitions. Ils n'avaient cependant plus jamais rejoué leur scène du baiser, n'en avaient pas non plus reparlé. Ils savaient que le prochain ne se trouvait plus qu'à la fin de l'acte avec l'acceptation des sentiments de la princesse envers le pirate et la décision de lui donner sa chance malgré les secrets qu'il lui avait cachés ; il avait changé à son contact, _pour elle_, parce qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Ils avaient donc du temps avant d'y repenser, surtout que leur professeur leur avait expliqué qu'elle préférait attendre pour ce genre de scènes, quitte à faire des heures supplémentaires avec seulement ses deux élèves, car elles étaient les plus longues et compliquées à mettre en place pour qu'elles paraissent le plus réalistes possibles.

C'est pourquoi le groupe d'amis se trouvait actuellement tous ensemble sur scène pour quelques exercices d'échauffement, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leurs premiers cours. Ils commencèrent les répétitions une demi-heure plus tard avec Mary-Margareth, David, Elsa et Anna qui devaient interpréter une scène de la famille royale cherchant des solutions pour retrouver leur fille puisque jusqu'alors, leurs recherches avaient été vaines. Vint ensuite le tour de Robin et Belle, qui, en tant que Peter Pan et la Fée Clochette, élaboraient un plan pour se venger du Capitaine Crochet. Enfin, Emma et Killian montèrent sur scène.

Leur passage consistait en une discussion entre les deux protagonistes qui contemplaient le soleil couchant sur le pont du _Jolly Roger_. Ils devaient rester de longues secondes l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler (bizarrement, cela leur rappela un moment de leur propre vie, le même jour où ils avaient décidé de repartir de zéro tous les deux) jusqu'au moment où l'irlandais, dans son rôle de James Bartholomew, tendit un peu de son rhum à la jeune fille qui en but quelques goulées sans un mot, se contentant de le remercier du regard. Il brisa ensuite le silence :

« Alors, dis-moi, princesse, pourquoi souhaitais-tu tellement t'enfuir de ton château ? J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur ton passé. »

Cette dernière expliqua alors qu'elle en avait simplement marre de son existence monotone et qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde plus loin que les jardins de son palais. Puis elle remercia le pirate de lui avoir permis de réaliser son rêve, et lui fit part des doutes qu'elle avait eu avant d'accepter sa proposition même si à présent, elle ne le regrettait pas puisqu'il était sincère, voire même de très bonne compagnie, finalement. Tout le contraire de la description que lui avaient fait ses parents des personnes de son genre.

C'est alors qu'une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. A force de passer du temps en compagnie de la blonde, il commençait à l'apprécier réellement et voilà qu'elle lui avouait bien l'aimer lui aussi. Si elle savait qu'il était sur le point de briser la confiance qu'elle avait en lui à cause d'un stupide plan… Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée.

La scène se termina par le départ de Killian vers les coulisses, le Capitaine Crochet ayant prétexté vouloir rejoindre ses quartiers car il était fatigué et qu'une longue journée de navigation allait les attendre le lendemain.

« C'est bien, fit Madame Darbus quand les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau. Regina, c'est à vous, j'aimerais retravailler votre monologue avant que nous nous quittions, même s'il était déjà presque parfait la dernière fois. Au prochain cours, Emma et Ariel, je vous ferai jouer la discussion entre la princesse et la Petite Sirène – je sais qu'elle arrive plus tard dans le récit mais puisque c'est une scène plutôt importante, j'aimerais la commencer dès à présent. Allez, en place, après je vous laisse tranquilles. »

La brune monta donc sur scène une fois son décor installé et débuta son discours. Grâce à son fidèle miroir magique, elle pouvait suivre l'excursion des deux jeunes gens à travers les océans et jusqu'à l'île sur laquelle elle s'était cachée en attendant et où elle avait donné rendez-vous au pirate. Cependant ce qu'elle voyait ne l'enchantait guère : en effet, elle ne pouvait que s'apercevoir que son complice commençait à s'attacher à la princesse, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon ni pour elle, ni pour son plan. Énervée, elle se mit donc à parler toute seule avec de grands gestes pendant de longues minutes avant de quitter les lieux, la colère toujours visible sur son visage.

Comme promis, la professeur laissa partir ses élèves juste après les avoir tous félicités des progrès qu'ils avaient pu faire depuis le départ. Heureux et soulagés de voir que tout allait pour l'instant pour le mieux, ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur bar-restaurant préféré car Belle les avait prévenus qu'elle souhaitait leur avouer quelque chose. Il était temps pour elle de leur faire part de sa relation avec Mr. Gold. Leur voyage à New-York avait été un véritable bonheur : le libraire s'était montré des plus adorables, lui apportant le petit-déjeuner au lit chaque matin avant de la réveiller en douceur ou autres délicates attentions à son égard.

Les camarades s'assirent donc à leur table fétiche et de nombreuses conversations démarrèrent entre eux durant le repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, alors qu'ils commandaient à présent quelques boissons, la jeune fille pensa que le moment était venu pour elle de prendre la parole. Sur un ton des plus sérieux, ses mains enserrant son verre avec nervosité, elle avoua tout à coup :

« Les amis, je vois quelqu'un. »

Tous se turent face à cette révélation et attendirent qu'elle continue son explication. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, c'est pourquoi Mary-Margareth lui vint en aide.

« C'est génial ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

– Oui, depuis quand ? On le connaît ? renchérit Ruby.

– Depuis un peu plus de six mois…

– Plus de six mois ?! s'exclamèrent quelques uns de ses amis d'une même voix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenus plus tôt ? Il est si terrible que ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu ne nous dit pas que c'est Mr. Gold… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à cette remarque qui se voulait rassurante envers la jeune fille pour l'inciter à se dévoiler sans crainte. Elle eut pourtant tout l'effet contraire, puisque cette dernière était à présent extrêmement pâle et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter que ses camarades réagiraient ainsi…

« C'est… c'est vraiment lui ? demanda Anna devant l'air livide de son amie, soudain un peu honteuse de cette moquerie.

– Oui, mais Rumple est vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand on le connaît, je vous assure. Par exemple, si je n'ai pas pu vous accompagner à Boston pendant les vacances, c'est parce qu'il m'a amenée à New-York quelques jours parce que je lui avais avoué une fois rêver de visiter cette ville. »

Un silence pesant prit place entre les étudiants suite à cette annonce, le temps qu'il assimilent la nouvelle. Mr. Gold et Belle… en voilà un drôle de couple ! Mais, pour venir en aide à son amie, Ariel, qui avait quelques doutes depuis un certain moment déjà, s'empressa de prendre la parole :

« Moi je trouve ça mignon. Après tout, s'ils s'aiment, c'est le plus important, non ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent alors. Elle avait raison : la jeune fille paraissait sincèrement épanouie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sûrement avaient-ils mal jugés Mr. Gold et qu'il était vraiment, au fond, tout le contraire de l'image qu'il laissait paraître aux inconnus. C'est pourquoi la bonne humeur reprit rapidement place entre les jeunes gens alors qu'ils demandaient de plus amples détails sur leur voyage ou leur rencontre, questions auxquelles Belle prit un véritable plaisir à répondre. Un poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules. Elle était vraiment heureuse de savoir que ses amis avaient finalement bien pris la nouvelle. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, Robin fit remarquer, la tête de sa petite amie confortablement posée dans le creux de son cou tandis que sa main à lui caressait son bras :

« C'est que bientôt on va tous finir par être en couple, dis-donc. Il ne reste plus que vous, Killian et Emma. Vous n'avez aucune révélation à nous faire, personne qui vous intéresse, tant qu'on y est ? Sinon, vous pouvez faire d'une pierre deux coups et vous mettre ensemble, comme ça vous n'aurez pas de présentations à faire ! »

Les deux répliquèrent aussitôt et d'une même voix qu'ils étaient bien mieux seuls puis se dévisagèrent en silence lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de donner la même réponse. David et Elsa, qui avaient toujours en tête leurs conversations avec leurs amis, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigibles…

Devant le malaise qui commençait à prendre place entre eux, Anna, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, changea de sujet pour continuer sur des conversations plus légères. Puis, petit à petit, chacun à leur tour, les étudiants s'en allèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Killian et Emma dans le bar – comme la plupart des jeudis, Elsa dormait chez Graham et, cette fois-ci, David aussi avait décidé de passer la nuit avec Mary-Margareth en l'absence de Ruby. Cette dernière avait rencontré un garçon depuis peu, Victor, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle découche souvent, laissant ainsi l'appartement libre aux deux amoureux.

« Je te paye quelque chose, Swan ? proposa l'irlandais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls.

– Si tu veux. »

Le garçon se leva donc et laissa la blonde un instant. Il revint rapidement, deux verres à la main et lui en tendit un. Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de boire quelques gorgées de la boisson. Le brun fit de même avant de prendre la parole :

« Alors comme ça, tu préfères être seule, love ? Pourquoi donc ?

– Tu voudrais le savoir, hein ?

– J'aimerais bien, oui… »

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment sans rien ajouter. Emma était partagée : fallait-il qu'elle lui parle ou non ? Certes, ils étaient à présent assez proches pour se considérer comme de véritables amis – et peut-être même un peu plus… – mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de lui faire cet aveu. Parce qu'après tout, à part Elsa, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Cependant, par le même temps, les paroles de l'autre blonde concernant ce mur qu'elle avait bâti autour de son cœur lui revenaient à l'esprit, ce qui le brouilla encore plus. Perdue, pour s'éclaircir les idées et reprendre un peu de contenance, elle but d'une traite tout le contenu de son verre dont le liquide vint lui brûler la gorge.

« Je t'ai menti, s'entendit-elle finalement prononcer les mots qui jusqu'alors étaient restés coincés dans sa bouche.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand je t'ai dit n'être jamais tombée amoureuse… C'était faux. »

Le cœur de Killian se serra malgré lui dans sa poitrine à l'entente de cette révélation, mais ne dit rien, attendant simplement qu'elle continue son récit. Pour s'aider à parler, elle commanda un deuxième verre et le descendit aussi rapidement que le précédent.

« J'ai rencontré un garçon en entrant au lycée. J'étais seule et naïve, il m'a promis de grandes choses, un bel avenir. J'en suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à moi, à mon bonheur. Sauf que comme tout le monde auparavant, il m'a abandonnée à mon propre sort lorsque je lui ai avoué croire être enceinte.

– Quel salaud… ne put s'empêcher de souffler l'irlandais entre ses dents. »

Bizarrement cette remarque fit sourire Emma à travers les larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement. Cela lui faisait plaisir, la rassurait presque, que le jeune homme réagisse de cette manière.

De son côté, le brun cherchait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, même s'il savait, ayant vécu le même genre de situation, qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire ni ne pourrait l'aider de quelconque manière. Il se contenta donc de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle si elle le souhaitait et que lui ne la laisserait jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce garçon ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait eu de conquérir le cœur d'Emma et n'était qu'un lâche de le lui avoir brisé en s'enfuyant. Tout comme ce foutu conducteur, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

A son contact, Emma se sentit frissonner. Sa tête commençait aussi à lui tourner à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité beaucoup trop vite. Elle baissa son regard vers leurs paumes posées l'une contre l'autre et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le poignet gauche de son ami et qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

– Un accident.

– Laisse-moi deviner… A Boston, dans ton ancien quartier, et c'est pour ça que tu allais mal quand on y est allé ?

– Aye, entre autres. Mon ex-petite-amie est morte durant cet accident.

– Je… désolée. »

La blonde enserra ses doigts entre ceux de Killian pour accentuer ses mots. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander pour savoir que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'amour, lui non plus. Ils devaient faire une belle paire dans ce bar, tous deux au bord des larmes et à moitié saouls – du moins, elle, en tout cas, puisque lui semblait bien tenir l'alcool. En ce moment, ils n'étaient que deux âmes perdues à la dérive et qui s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer complètement.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils furent cependant coupés par le barman qui les prévint que l'endroit allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Emma se leva donc afin de rejoindre la sortie, mais manqua de tomber une fois debout. Heureusement, l'irlandais vint à sa rescousse et l'attrapa par le bras. Il ne la lâcha pas et tous deux marchèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille, toujours muets. Étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seule, Killian attrapa son sac et en sortit ses clés avant de la diriger jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il la coucha. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour retourner chez lui, elle le retint par la main.

« Reste, le supplia-t-elle tout en posant ses irises émeraudes dans les siennes. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi, s'il-te-plaît… »

Le brun hésita un instant, le cœur lourd. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester. S'il pouvait, il passerait chaque seconde de sa vie avec elle. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle avait beaucoup bu et n'était donc pas dans son état normal. Peut-être regretterait-elle de lui avoir demandé cela le lendemain matin en le voyant dans son appartement…

La lueur qu'il aperçut dans ses yeux – cet air d'enfant apeurée suite à un horrible cauchemar – fut ce qui le décida complètement.

« D'accord, répondit-il alors. »

Ces paroles semblèrent la soulager immédiatement. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur le front au même moment où elle ferma les yeux avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis il éteignit la lumière et se coucha à son tour dans le lit d'Elsa – il espérait que cette dernière ne lui en veuille pas, mais il ne se voyait pas s'installer aux côtés d'Emma et qu'elle croie ainsi qu'il ait profité de son état d'ébriété pour se rapprocher d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle murmura :

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais.

– Moi aussi, Emma, moi aussi… mais dors, maintenant, on parlera demain.

– Bonne nuit, pirate, répliqua-elle, amusée.

– Bonne nuit, princesse, fit-il sur le même ton. »

Même s'il savait que l'alcool pouvait mener à ce genre de réactions, Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'endormit le cœur léger. Elle l'aimait (bien), elle aussi…

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, ses bras enserrés contre quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas sa peluche préférée. De plus, elle avait un horrible mal de tête et ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la soirée qu'elle avait passé la veille. Elle se retourna doucement pour voir avec qui elle partageait ce lit – qu'elle reconnut, après plusieurs minutes, comme étant celui de sa colocataire – et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant Killian, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement. Ce dernier sembla tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Swan ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix toujours endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– N'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ? »

Le brun soupira en comprenant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir demandé de rester. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux avant de se relever quelque peu, se séparant ainsi de la proximité qui s'était installée pendant la nuit entre son amie et lui. Un frisson parcourut son corps, à présent qu'il n'était plus réchauffé par la chaleur humaine de la jeune fille. Il s'expliqua alors :

« Hier on est restés plus longtemps que les autres au bar, on a beaucoup parlé – et bu, en ce qui te concerne. Puisque tu ne tenais pas debout, je t'ai ramenée jusqu'à chez toi mais quand j'ai voulu partir, tu m'as supplié de rester, ce que j'ai fait. Sauf que je t'avais couchée dans ton lit et moi dans celui d'Elsa : je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as pu atterrir ici. »

Petit à petit des images de la veille apparurent à l'esprit de la blonde, qui commençait à retrouver la mémoire grâce aux paroles de l'irlandais. Ses confessions, celles de Killian, tout lui revint en tête. Et ce rêve, ce terrible cauchemar à propos de Neal et ses parents, qui l'avait fait se lever en plein milieu de la nuit. Toujours encore un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle avait rejoint le brun sous ses couvertures, espérant ainsi que sa présence à ses côtés puisse calmer ses tremblements et effacer les horribles images de son esprit. Ce qui avait visiblement marché, puisque son sommeil n'avait plus été perturbé par la suite jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne et ne la sorte de ses tendres rêves. Une étrange histoire de princesse et de pirate qui tombaient amoureux…

Elle ne fit cependant pas part de son souvenir à Killian et se contenta de justifier sa présence à ses côtés par une soi-disant crise de somnambulisme – cela se voyait qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment, mais il ne répliqua rien. L'étudiante sortit donc du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour s'aider à se réveiller. Le brun, lui, resta un instant à réfléchir sans bouger. Il ne savait que penser du fait qu'Emma était venue le rejoindre pendant la nuit mais réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'entre ses bras.

Il se leva ensuite à son tour et fit comme chez lui, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour deux pendant que la blonde se changeait. Lorsque cette dernière sortit de la salle de bain et le vit assis à table à l'attendre, les yeux rivés sur son portable, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette scène semblait surréaliste : d'abord elle se réveillait à ses côtés, maintenant il lui faisait à manger. Comme Graham le faisait pour Elsa quand il restait dormir chez elles parce qu'il était trop tard pour retourner chez lui, se dit-elle…

Tout en reprenant ses esprits, elle vint finalement s'asseoir en face du garçon et voulut le remercier. Cependant elle aperçut le chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui l'attendait sagement à sa place et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Comment est-ce que tu as su ?!

– De quoi ?

– Que je buvais toujours mon cacao avec de la cannelle.

– Ah, ça. Je sais qu'Elsa déteste, alors j'en ai déduit que c'est toi qui avais dû en acheter.

– Merci… »

Killian ne répliqua rien et le repas se passa en silence, les deux étudiants perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment se parler après les révélations sur leur passé qu'ils s'étaient faites la veille, surtout Emma puisqu'elle s'était dévoilée sous le coup de l'alcool… Cependant une même réplique tournait en boucle dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle relevait discrètement les yeux sur le jeune homme face à elle. _Quel connard,_ avait-il lâché lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Neal. Le pensait-il réellement, était-il vraiment différent, lui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question puisque l'intéressé se leva pour ramasser leurs bols à présent vides et faire la vaisselle. La blonde l'arrêta d'un geste dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Laisse, tu en as déjà assez fait, s'expliqua-t-elle. Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas-y. »

Celui-ci voulut répondre quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisqu'elle lui prit les récipients des mains et le poussa gentiment en direction de la salle de bain. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de s'y enfermer.

Pendant ce temps, Emma déposa ce qu'elle tenait dans le lavabo et se rassit à sa place, la tête entre les mains, pensive. A présent sobre et totalement consciente de ses actes et paroles, il fallait qu'elle ait une nouvelle conversation avec Killian. Elle voulait être certaine que lui faire ses aveux sur son passé n'avait pas été une horrible bêtise.

Décidée et impatiente que l'irlandais sorte pour lui parler, elle se positionna devant la porte de la salle de bain pour l'attendre. Ce dernier sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici, il manqua de se cogner contre elle et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs visages soudain très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son propre gel douche sur sa peau à lui, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Ils restèrent muets un instant à se dévisager jusqu'à ce que la blonde fasse un pas en arrière, le souffle coupé.

« Swan ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors.

– Oui… je… reprit-elle ses esprits. Je voulais te dire, pour ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, pas même à David.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… merci.

– Pour quoi ? ne comprenait pas le jeune homme.

– Pour ne pas avoir montré de compassion ou de pitié envers moi. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

– Je sais. »

D'abord Emma ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir avec ses mots, ni comment il pouvait prétendre savoir, puis se rappela sa terrible histoire avec sa petite-amie. Lui aussi avait terriblement dû souffrir de cette perte… Il lui prit la main et la rapprocha doucement de lui, avant de se confesser :

« Quand j'ai perdu Milah, tous mes amis venaient me voir en me disant qu'ils étaient désolés pour ce qui m'était arrivé, qu'ils comprenaient ma peine. Je détestais lorsqu'ils me disaient des paroles du genre parce que non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Je n'avais plus qu'elle, j'avais tout perdu, mes parents, mon frère, tout… Et je n'ai même pas su la garder. C'était moi qui conduisais ce soir-là, j'aurais dû la sauver. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais tout de même. A cause de cet… cet… ce lâche qui nous est rentré dedans et ne s'est jamais arrêté, elle est morte. S'il l'avait fait, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'appelé les secours, elle aurait pu survivre – j'étais inconscient, moi, à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il s'est enfui et n'a jamais été retrouvé. J'ai essayé pourtant, je m'étais promis de la venger. En vain. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir me relever de cette épreuve, que c'était le dernier coup de couteau que la vie m'enfonçait cette fois-ci en plein cœur. Puis… »

Tout à coup, Killian se stoppa net dans son récit. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour continuer, expliquer à la jeune fille qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé. Il avait peur de la faire fuir avec ses mots. Cependant, cette dernière, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues face au discours qu'elle venait d'entendre, resserra son emprise sur sa main et l'invita à continuer.

« Puis quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

– Puis l'on s'est connus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de tirer un trait sur mon premier amour, ma Milah, ni cru que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

Emma resta bouche bée face à cette révélation, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, elle savait le garçon sincère – comment ne pas le croire, après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter ? Mais elle avait toujours cette peur qui lui rongeait le ventre. Bien sûr qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. Elle n'en était pas (encore) amoureuse, mais l'aimait sincèrement. Il était vrai qu'elle s'imaginait parfois, comme elle l'avait fait durant la matinée-même, ce que pourrait donner un avenir à deux, elle qui n'en avait plus l'habitude depuis si longtemps. Cependant comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer Elsa, ses murs étaient toujours présents. C'est pourquoi, pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue, l'air désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il attendait et sachant pertinemment qu'il allait comprendre que tout espoir n'était pas forcément perdu mais qu'il devait lui laisser du temps. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, de toute façon – après tout, elle était un livre ouvert pour lui, lui avait-il déjà bien fait remarquer. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de lui – elle devait vraiment partir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son premier cours de la journée – mais lui proposa de prendre tout le temps qu'il souhaitait pour finir de se préparer tant qu'il refermait bien à clés derrière lui. Il pourrait les lui rendre durant leur pause du midi.

« A tout à l'heure, conclut-elle en quittant l'appartement, laissant ainsi le brun seul dans la pièce à présent vide.

– A tout à l'heure, répondit-il sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'entendre. »

Le garçon resta un moment sans bouger, le regard dans le vide et un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Même si tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé tant de fois, il ne pouvait qu'être rassuré qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejeté, bien au contraire. Il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le prochain pas. Après toutes ces années de solitude, quelques semaines ou quelques mois ne lui faisaient pas peur.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il s'en alla à son tour pour retourner chez lui prendre ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses propres cours.


	7. Chapitre 7

**La fin approche, d'ici un ou deux chapitres, au maximum trois, je pense : Mme l'Inspiration est en train de me quitter petit à petit et souhaite terminer cette histoire au plus vite (ça commence à se voir, d'ailleurs).  
**

* * *

La princesse Emma se reposait tranquillement dans ses quartiers, seule, lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose frapper contre le hublot qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ignora d'abord le bruit, pensant que ce n'était rien de grave, mais dut se résoudre à aller voir ce qu'il se passait lorsque celui-ci se réitéra à plusieurs reprises. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut face à elle une sirène aux longs cheveux roux qui cherchait à attirer son attention ! La jeune fille ouvrit donc la petite fenêtre et salua timidement l'autre femme d'un geste de la main, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Cette dernière semblait contrariée mais tenta tout de même d'esquisser un sourire avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous devez être la princesse de la Forêt Enchantée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh… oui, c'est bien moi, répondit l'intéressée, méfiante.

– Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas, mais vous devez me faire confiance et croire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, d'accord ? Je suis ce bateau depuis quelques jours déjà en attendant le moment parfait pour vous parler seule à seule. Je ne sais pour quelle raison vous avez accepté de monter ici ni ce que le Capitaine Crochet vous a promis, mais il vous ment. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec son équipage : son but est de vous livrer à une méchante sorcière en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Il faut que vous fuyiez, et vite. Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez, avec un plan et quelques amis à moi, il vous sera facile de vous échapper. »

Emma n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qui était donc cette sirène pour venir la déranger ainsi et lui affirmer de telles absurdités ? Le pirate n'avait rien de ce que la rousse pouvait décrire. Elle ne devait pas le connaître aussi bien qu'elle. La princesse était certaine qu'elle se trompait ou qu'elle était du côté de Peter Pan qui souhaitait à nouveau lui faire du mal. C'était obligé.

« James est quelqu'un de bien, assura-elle à l'inconnue. Il m'a déjà sauvée d'une mort certaine, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Plus qu'à vous, en tout cas !

– Princesse, je vous jure que mes intentions sont bonnes et que je ne souhaite que vous venir en aide…

– Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. »

Puis, suite à cela, la blonde referma le hublot avec force sans laisser la possibilité à la jeune femme face à elle de continuer d'argumenter. Elle se rassit sur son lit en soupirant au même moment où le fameux James entra dans la pièce avec leur repas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, princesse ? demanda-t-il devant l'air agacé de cette dernière.

– Tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé en posant ses yeux sur l'homme face à elle. »

Crochet, qui commençait à bien la connaître et ne croyait donc pas un mot de ses dires, prit place à ses côtés. Il libéra sa main valide et la déposa tendrement sur celle d'Emma, qu'il commença à caresser doucement, ce qui la fit frémir quelque peu. (La blonde lança à Killian un furtif regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas dans le script, ça !)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. »

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait lui parler de sa discussion avec la sirène ou non. Elle lui faisait confiance, oui, mais tout au fond d'elle une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter : et si cette femme avait raison ? Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était de lui poser directement la question. C'est pourquoi elle se tourna vers lui et, ses irises émeraude plantées dans celles océan de son vis-à-vis, elle l'interrogea sans détournement :

« Est-ce que tu te joues de moi ?

– Pardon ?!

– Tu m'as très bien comprise : est-ce que tu te joues de moi ?

– Bien sûr que non, assura le pirate tout en essayant de paraître le plus naturel et convainquant possible. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Parce que… parce que quelqu'un est venu me voir en me disant que tu me mentais, que ce voyage n'était qu'un prétexte pour que tu puisses me livrer à une sorcière contre de l'argent. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

– Emma, je… »

Les mots sortirent instinctivement de la bouche de James. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir, cette mascarade avait bien trop duré et elle devait être mise au courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase : la déception qui apparut sur le visage de la princesse lorsqu'elle comprit que tout ceci était bien réel obligea le jeune homme à détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'air accusateur de celle dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Elle, de son côté, trahie et déçue, s'empressa d'enlever sa main et se releva pour sortir de la cabine mais le pirate réussit à la retenir par le bras.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie ! la supplia-t-il. Je comptais t'en parler bientôt, mais je voulais attendre le moment propice. Tout ceci était peut-être vrai, mais j'ai changé d'avis en apprenant à te connaître, je me fous de l'argent ou des représailles de cette sorcière, ce qui compte à présent est ta sécurité. Il faut que tu me croies…

– Je ne peux plus te faire confiance à présent, asséna la demoiselle en se détachant vivement de son emprise. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Puis elle quitta les lieux en faisant claquer la porte, laissant le capitaine seul avec sa peine, sa tête cachée entre sa main et son crochet.

Killian sortit de scène une fois le rideau tombé pour rejoindre Emma dans les coulisses. Cette dernière se trouvait assise sur une chaise avec sa bouteille d'eau à la main, l'air pensive. Elle détestait cette pièce de théâtre. Elle haïssait sa professeur de lui avoir confié ce rôle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois il reflète si bien la réalité et ce qu'elle vivait avec son partenaire de jeu ?

La veille, ils s'étaient disputés et ne s'étaient pas encore reparlé. Depuis la déclaration de l'irlandais, la blonde avait beaucoup discuté avec sa colocataire, Mary-Margareth et David qui lui avaient raconté l'homme parfait qu'il pouvait être lorsqu'il était amoureux et tout ce dont il était capable pour celle qui lui avait volé son cœur. Toutes ces paroles ainsi que les différentes petites attentions que pouvait avoir le brun à son égard ne cessait de la rassurer et, chaque jour, de nouvelles parcelles du mur qu'elle s'était forgé autour de son cœur se mettaient à tomber. Elle se sentait presque prête à lui laisser enfin sa chance.

Mais voilà qu'elle l'avait surpris le soir précédent en compagnie d'une fille de sa promotion, une certaine Tink, cette dernière dangereusement proche de lui à le draguer ouvertement, ses mains caressant son bras tandis qu'elle lui parlait, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. De ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par certains, le jeune homme avait eu une aventure avec elle durant l'année précédente et il ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par leur proximité. Cette vision fit remonter tous les doutes d'Emma en un instant : certes, elle ne lui avait jamais avoué explicitement que de son côté aussi, des sentiments commençaient à naître au fond d'elle mais elle croyait sincèrement qu'il avait compris de lui-même que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors pourquoi restait-il si proche de sa camarade de classe ?

En l'apercevant, il avait quitté la jeune fille d'un signe de la main pour rejoindre la blonde et lui avait parlé comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui avait fini de l'énerver totalement. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez elle et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Quand il avait remarqué que le problème n'était autre que Tink, il avait simplement ri avant de s'exclamer d'un air victorieux :

« Sérieusement Swan, tu es jalouse ? »

Elle lui avait alors répondu qu'il ne comprenait définitivement rien et s'en était allée sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la vue brouillée par ses larmes et le cœur meurtri. Elle avait fini par réellement tomber amoureuse de lui, elle aussi.

Killian avait voulu la suivre mais s'était finalement résigné. Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste seule pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair.

A présent, à l'image de son personnage, Emma se sentait trahie, comme si l'irlandais avait ébranlé sa confiance qu'elle donnait pourtant si difficilement aux autres. Peut-être en avait-il tout simplement marre de l'attendre, après tout. Elle comprendrait. Mais dans ce cas, elle préférait qu'il le lui dise afin qu'elle n'espère pas pour rien. Pourtant, elle avait bien ressenti à travers les répliques qu'ils avaient à réciter qu'une part de réalité se trouvait dans les mots qu'il prononçait ou dans les gestes qu'il improvisait. Elle l'avait entendu arriver dans les coulisses mais n'avait pas pour autant relevé les yeux dans sa direction, attendant qu'il initie le premier pas. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et releva son menton de ses doigts pour la forcer à lui faire face avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris à la légère ta réaction d'hier, mais je ne comprends pas, brisa-t-il le silence. Je n'allais pas la laisser me sauter dessus ni le faire moi-même, si c'est ce que tu craignais, tu sais. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai pu t'avouer.

– Oui, je sais… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de m'en vouloir ?

– Parce que… j'ai eu peur. Mais tout est de ma faute, après tout. Je te fais attendre, ce serait normal que tu en aies marre au bout d'un moment.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, crois-moi. Je pourrais attendre des milliers d'années juste pour être avec toi. »

Stupéfaite, la blonde plongea à nouveau ses irises dans celles du jeune homme et ne put y lire que de la sincérité. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait part de telles choses ni ne l'avait considérée comme assez importante pour cela. Peut-être devait-elle lui donner sa chance. Peut-être était-ce temps d'arrêter de fuir ses propres sentiments et de commencer à croire en la construction d'une belle histoire… Tout ceci avait assez duré, après tout. C'est pourquoi, lentement, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en laissant ses mains se plonger dans ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une quelconque fiction mais bien de la réalité. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, tout sourire. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se lâcher, se trouvaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Cependant, ils étaient en plein cours de théâtre et avaient disparu depuis assez longtemps. Madame Darbus finit donc par apparaître à son tour dans les coulisses tandis qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Elle esquissa un rictus satisfait devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle et, pour faire part de sa présence, s'exclama :

« Je vois que vous vous entraînez très bien tous seuls pour les scènes de baisers. C'est bien, je n'aurais pas d'heures supplémentaires à faire à vos côtés ! Mais vous aurez tout le temps pour répéter plus tard, en attendant si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre pour la suite… »

Elle quitta les lieux sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses élèves dont les joues avaient virées au rouge à cause de la gêne d'avoir été surpris dans une telle situation. Killian déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire et se détacha à contre-cœur de leur étreinte. Ils sortirent des coulisses main dans la main.

Lorsque leurs camarades les aperçurent ainsi, ils ne firent aucune remarque mais n'en pensèrent pas moins : tous avaient fini par être mis au courant de leurs rapprochements et n'attendaient plus que de les voir franchir le pas tous les deux. Seuls David et Elsa se lancèrent un clin d'œil entendu, sincèrement heureux pour leurs amis. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu par le passé, ils méritaient à présent tout le bonheur du monde. Sans un mot, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place tandis que Ruby et Mary-Margareth montaient sur scène à leur tour.

Blanche-Neige et le Petit Chaperon Rouge se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et avaient grandi ensemble dans les bois de la Forêt Enchantée. La reine, qui ne dormait plus depuis des semaines à cause du départ de sa fille cadette, avait appelé son amie à la rescousse dans un dernier espoir qu'elle puisse l'aider à la retrouver. Elle se sentait si mal à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir… Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien au sein du château. Elle était sa mère, après tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer l'autre jeune femme, je suis certaine que nous allons la retrouver.

– Je l'espère tellement… »

Blanche-Neige esquissa un faible sourire forcé pour montrer à la brune qu'elle était touchée qu'elle soit ainsi là pour elle avant que cette dernière ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elles se séparèrent après de longues secondes et partirent à la rencontre du reste de la famille royale et leurs sujets afin de trouver un nouveau plan maintenant que le Petit Chaperon Rouge les avait rejoints : sa grand-mère avait de nombreux contacts dans plusieurs royaumes, ce qui ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour leurs recherches.

C'est sur cette scène que se termina le cours de théâtre et que Madame Darbus libéra ses élèves pour le restant de la soirée puisqu'ils avaient, encore une fois, bien travaillé. Leur investissement dans la pièce pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible se ressentait réellement, de même que la bonne entente entre tous.

Alors qu'Emma et Killian discutaient tout sourire en retrait par rapport aux autres tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle, leurs amis – et plus particulièrement Anna – les coupèrent dans leur conversation :

« Eh les amoureux, les héla-t-elle, ils font une soirée irlandaise aujourd'hui au bar, on y va ? Toi qui rêve tant de rentrer dans ton pays Killian, tu ne vas tout de même pas rater ça… »

L'intéressé se tourna vers la blonde pour la questionner du regard avant d'acquiescer devant son air approbateur. Il aurait aimé être seul avec elle pour qu'ils puissent parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans les coulisses et l'impact que ceci allait avoir sur leur relation mais, après tout, ils en auraient toujours la possibilité plus tard. Et puis, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer sa cousine, il ne pouvait pas ne pas assister à une soirée irlandaise !

Comme d'habitude, ils s'assirent tous ensemble à leur propre table en attendant que Kristoff, Graham, Victor et Eric arrivent à leur tour. Une fois tous installés, ils commandèrent une bouteille de whisky ou des bières pour certains et trinquèrent au nouveau couple du groupe. Bien entendu, curieux comme ils étaient, ils ne cessèrent de demander des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'enfin ils franchissent le pas. Le brun remarqua bien qu'Emma restait évasive et ne souhaitait pas vraiment en parler. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller au bar, elle semblait ailleurs, pensive, presque triste, même. Elle ne paraissait pas non plus réceptive aux geste d'affection qu'il avait à son égard, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Killian : et si elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé plus tôt ? Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait finalement pas démarrer une nouvelle relation amoureuse… Ou elle avait seulement besoin de temps afin de prendre conscience de ce que tout ceci impliquait, aussi. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se répéta pour se rassurer du mieux possible.

Thème de la soirée oblige, les sujets dévièrent ensuite vers l'Irlande et les souvenirs qu'en avait de ce pays le jeune homme. Il avait beau ne pas en garder beaucoup, on pouvait sentir dans sa voix et le ton qu'il employait pour en parler qu'il était vraiment passionné par cette île qui l'avait vu naître. Quand il commença à faire part de son envie de retourner y vivre, le visage d'Emma devint subitement livide et elle prétexta un appel important à passer pour sortir de table.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? questionna Killian, troublé et ayant bien entendu remarqué son changement de comportement qui n'avait certainement rien à voir avec ce faux coup de fil.

– Tu veux partir… tenta de lui faire comprendre Elsa, qui ne savait que trop bien de quoi il était question. »

Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris ce que sous-entendait sa cousine, l'irlandais s'excusa et se leva de table à son tour pour rattraper la jeune fille. Il la vit qui s'éloignait du bar alors il lui courut après et la retint par le bras.

« Emma, attends ! s'écria-t-il. »

Son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes perler au coin des yeux de la blonde. Il planta son regard dans le sien, la main qui tenait son bras enserrant à présent ses doigts à elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que c'est difficile d'accepter de tourner la page après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ferai tout pour que tu ne souffres plus jamais, et encore moins par ma faute, tu dois me croire.

– Je sais…

– Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Killian, la première chose que j'ai apprise de toi lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, c'est que tu veux retourner t'installer en Irlande dès l'année prochaine alors que moi, je vais rester ici. J'ai déjà été abandonnée par assez de monde comme ça, je… je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre toi aussi… »

Le garçon la contempla un instant sans rien dire. Alors c'était donc cela qui la contrariait. Même s'il se souvenait parfaitement de ses paroles – en effet, comment oublier la première fois que son regard s'était posé sur la blonde sans plus jamais la lâcher depuis ? – il n'en pensait à présent plus un mot. Bien sûr qu'il voulait retourner dans son pays d'origine, c'était son rêve que d'y vivre, mais jamais il ne partirait sans elle si elle ne pouvait ou ne souhaitait pas le suivre ! C'est pourquoi il esquissa un faible sourire (après tout, elle venait quand même de lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre) avant de s'approcher d'elle afin que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, voulut-il la rassurer. Je ne te connaissais pas encore lorsque j'ai dit ça et si je voulais tant m'en aller avant, c'était parce que tout me rappelait mon passé et que je n'avais rien qui pouvais me donner envie de rester. Mais ça… c'était avant toi. Je ne compte pas te quitter, jamais. »

Puis, pour accentuer encore davantage ses mots, il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla tout contre son corps pour l'embrasser. Soulagée, Emma répondit à son baiser avec passion, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux du brun. C'était si bon que de pouvoir à nouveau compter sur quelqu'un de vraiment sincère, si nouveau, aussi…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, seuls au beau milieu de la rue éclairée, sans jamais se quitter. Ils se sentaient vraiment heureux, ensemble. Cependant ils furent bien obligés de rejoindre leurs amis après un certain temps avant que ceux-ci ne s'inquiètent suite à leur long départ – à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et chacun rentra se coucher chez lui le cœur léger. Ce fut même Emma qui fit le premier pas et embrassa Killian devant leurs amis pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit tandis que lui était resté en retrait, ne sachant si cela la dérangerait que de se montrer ainsi devant tout le monde ou non.

* * *

« Blanche, Blanche ! »

Essoufflée, le Petit Chaperon Rouge poussa la porte du château à la recherche de son amie. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin en pleine discussion avec son mari, elle s'arrêta devant eux, le visage illuminé de soulagement. Ces derniers la dévisagèrent longuement avant de la questionner du regard devant le sourire qu'elle arborait et qui ne la quittait plus – eux n'avaient plus souri depuis si longtemps…

« C'est Emma, commença la brune. Mère-grand l'a retrouvée !

– Comment ça ? Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien, au moins ? s'écrièrent d'une même voix le roi et la reine face à cette révélation qu'ils croyaient inespérée.

– Elle se trouve à bord du navire du Capitaine Crochet et semble être en forme, oui. C'est la Petite Sirène qui a informé mère-grand, elle a essayé de ramener votre fille à la raison mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Pourtant, le pirate ne lui veut pas que du bien : il a pour projet de la livrer à la Méchante Reine. Actuellement, ils sont en direction de l'Île Maudite mais semblent s'être arrêtés. C'est le moment ou jamais d'aller à son secours…

– Oh, ma pauvre enfant, s'effondra Blanche-Neige dans les bras du Prince Charmant. Tout est de ma faute…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, nous allons la ramener seine et sauve. Gardes, appelez nos soldats, il faut que nous mettions un plan à exécution au plus vite ! »

Suite à ces paroles, tout le monde quitta la scène, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement, les rideaux se baissèrent quelques secondes puis se relevèrent sur un nouveau décor et de nouveaux personnages : James et Emma.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te parler, s'écria d'une voix ferme la jeune fille tandis qu'elle parcourait de long en large le pont du _Jolly Roger_.

– S'il-te-plaît… répliqua d'une voix suppliante le capitaine. Même si tu ne me fais plus confiance, on a besoin de te sortir de là, pour empêcher la sorcière de te faire du mal. Je suis prêt à me livrer pour toi mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider !

– Et quel est ton plan ? répondit froidement la princesse en se retournant enfin vers son vis-à-vis tout en soutenant son regard. »

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Il voulut la prendre par la main mais elle la retira vivement ; après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne supportait plus qu'il la touche. Et dire qu'elle avait accepté d'embrasser ce traite et se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ! Quelle naïve princesse avait-elle fait.

« Je vais aller affronter la Méchante Reine pendant que resteras sous la garde de mon équipage, s'expliqua le pirate. Ils te ramèneront jusqu'à chez toi.

– Mais elle te tuera si tu fais ça !

– Et alors, je l'ai bien mérité, non ? De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

– Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour moi ?

– Aye. »

Incrédule, Emma le contempla un instant et son regard s'adoucit quand elle se rendit compte de la sincérité des propos du brun. Peut-être ne lui mentait-il pas lorsqu'il lui affirmait avoir changé d'avis et ne voulait plus la livrer à cette horrible sorcière ? Cependant, il semblait que son « pouvoir magique » qui lui permettait de voir quand quelqu'un lui mentait ne marchait pas sur lui – après tout, elle l'avait cru lorsque, lors de leur rencontre, il lui avait promis souhaiter l'aider à découvrir le monde alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Malgré tout, qu'il pense ce qu'il avait dit ou non, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que de laisser quelque mourir, encore moins à cause d'elle.

« On peut trouver un autre moyen, affirma la jeune fille. Si l'on demande de l'aide à mes parents, je suis sûre…

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de les attendre, la coupa James. Et puis, de toute façon, nous n'avons aucun moyen de les informer de notre situation et je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient confiance à un pirate de mon genre.

– Alors je viens avec toi.

– Il n'en est pas question.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre, voilà pourquoi ! »

Emma voulut continuer son texte mais fut coupée dans son élan par Madame Darbus qui, toujours dans le noir, s'exclama :

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter là.

– Pourquoi, on ne termine pas la scène ?

– Non, vous avez l'air de vous en sortir plutôt bien pour l'instant, je vous fais confiance pour la suite. Pour une fois, je vais vous laisser vous en aller à l'heure, vous l'avez tous bien mérité. N'oubliez pas cependant de commencer à lire le troisième acte de la pièce pour la prochaine fois, puisque nous avons bientôt terminé les répétitions du deuxième. A lundi ! »

Les étudiants rejoignirent donc la sortie tous ensemble avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient trop fatigués par la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer pour aller au bar comme ils le faisaient d'habitude.

« Tu veux venir manger chez moi ? proposa Killian alors que le tout jeune couple marchait d'un même pas en direction de leurs appartements. David n'est pas là cette nuit, on pourrait en profiter pour répéter la fin de la scène qu'on n'a pas pu jouer pendant le cours… Ou simplement regarder un film sur Netflix, si tu préfères.

– C'est gentil, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend pour la semaine prochaine, il faudrait que je m'avance. Une prochaine fois, peut-être…

– Comme tu voudras. »

Le garçon ne put cacher sa déception. Ils n'avaient pas passé un moment rien que tous les deux depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans les coulisses trois jours plus tôt. Il savait qu'il devait être patient, la blonde le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, mais il souhaitait tellement lui faire oublier ses peines passées et qu'elle arrête de voir l'amour comme quelque chose de mauvais, qu'elle profite enfin un peu… Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque et la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle avant de la quitter après un dernier baiser.

Une fois dans son appartement, Emma s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que sa réponse avait déçu l'irlandais, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de questions malgré tout. Néanmoins, si elle voulait faire en sorte que leur histoire marche – et elle le souhaitait de tout cœur –, elle allait devoir faire encore plus d'efforts. C'est pourquoi elle attrapa son téléphone, rechercha le numéro de Killian dans son répertoire et, lorsqu'elle le trouva, lui envoya un message :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir quelque part demain soir ? »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Creamelie, ce chapitre, il est pour toi parce qu'il n'aurait très certainement jamais vu le jour de cette manière si tu ne m'avais pas fait remarquer certaines choses… ;)**

* * *

« Killian, dépêche-toi, tu es enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis des heures ! Moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, je te rappelle, et j'aimerais me préparer.

– J'arrive, deux minutes ! »

David soupira derrière la porte, impatient. Il savait que, malgré ses dires, son colocataire n'était pas prêt de sortir. Il voulait tellement que tout soit parfait pour ce premier dîner en tête-à-tête avec Emma… D'un autre côté, ceci ne pouvait que faire sourire le châtain : il était si soulagé de voir son ami de nouveau ainsi, d'aussi bonne humeur et heureux ! S'il venait à arriver en retard chez Mary-Margareth par sa faute, il savait qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement et ne lui en voudrait pas. C'est pourquoi il partit s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant et envoya un message à sa bien-aimée pour la prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis il laissa ses pensées dériver au matin-même, lorsque son meilleur ami l'avait retrouvé, les yeux brillants d'une joie à peine contenue, devant la faculté.

« Eh, mate, l'avait-il interpellé. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Emma… Emma m'a proposé que l'on se voie ce soir et… je me demandais si tu ne connaissais pas un bon restaurant à Boston où je pourrais l'amener ?

– Si, bien sûr, le _Bella Notte_ est très bien : ce n'est pas très grand, mais on y mange très bien et puis la vue sur la ville y est magnifique. C'est à deux pas des rives de la rivière Charles, en plus. Par contre tu sais que tu n'as plus de voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ce n'est pas un problème, ça, elle m'a dit que l'on pourrait prendre la sienne. Merci du conseil en tout cas, je vais vite appeler pour réserver. »

Il s'en était ensuite allé d'un pas léger, toujours aussi souriant. Jamais David ne l'avait vu à ce point enjoué depuis la mort de Milah. Il fallait croire que la blonde était capable de véritables miracles sur l'irlandais… Et il espérait sincèrement que cette fois-ci, leur histoire marche pour de bon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage dans ses songes puisque enfin, le bruit d'une serrure qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et Killian, les cheveux encore mouillés suite à la douche qu'il venait de prendre, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de leur chambre.

« Tu en as mis du temps, lui fit d'une voix faussement énervée son colocataire en se levant pour prendre sa place.

– Je sais, désolé… J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, si tu savais ! lui répondit le brun en se grattant derrière l'oreille avec un air gêné.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait Emma mais ça change de toutes tes autres aventures où tu partais à chaque fois confiant.

– Emma n'est pas une simple « aventure »…

– Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr, voulut le rassurer son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– J'espère… »

L'irlandais sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment de peur de paraître ridicule avec ses questions. C'est qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'organiser des rendez-vous amoureux ! Heureusement que David était là pour l'aider à faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux et qu'il n'oublie aucun détail. C'est pourquoi, alors que son colocataire s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la salle de bain, il lui demanda tout de même :

« Au fait… Je pensais passer lui acheter une rose avant d'aller chez elle, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ou c'est trop ?

– C'est parfait, je suis certain qu'elle appréciera le geste, répliqua le châtain avant de s'enfermer à son tour pour se préparer. »

A présent soulagé, Killian n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Il était bien trop nerveux pour tenir en place, c'est pourquoi il fit des aller-retours dans l'appartement dans l'espoir de se calmer quelque peu. Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un dîner et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais passé de moment seul-à-seul avec Emma par le passé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, d'avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Alors qu'il cherchait à se rassurer par tous les moyens, son regard se posa sur la photographie de Milah et lui qui gisait sur le meuble du salon, bien à la vue de tous. Il la prit dans ses mains et la contempla un instant avant de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé auparavant : il partit la ranger dans un des tiroirs de sa chambre. Si Emma venait à entrer chez lui – ce soir ou un autre jour –, il ne voulait pas qu'elle y tombe dessus et puisse croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page de son premier amour. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait remplacée par une nouvelle photographie, celle de la blonde et lui, cette fois-ci…

* * *

De son côté, Emma, à présent rentrée d'une longue journée de cours qui lui avait semblé interminable, cherchait désespérément dans ses placards quoi se mettre pour le soir-même. Elle n'était pas exactement le genre de fille à porter des robes ni se faire vraiment belle pour qui que ce soit mais elle était prête à faire un effort, parce que c'était Killian, et qu'elle avait envie d'enfin croire au bonheur. C'est pourquoi, après avoir longuement hésité, elle opta pour une simple mais jolie robe rose pâle et attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, ce qui lui donnait un air innocent qui lui allait si bien.

Une fois entièrement prête, elle rejoignit Elsa et Anna (qui, en apprenant que la jeune fille avait un rendez-vous avec son cousin l'avait suppliée de passer chez elle pour les voir avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent) pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle les retrouva dans le salon, elle les questionna :

« J'aimerais des avis sincères… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

– Wow, laissa s'échapper Anna, surprise. Tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent, ça te va super bien !

– Je suis du même avis que ma sœur, renchérit sa colocataire. »

La blonde sourit face à ces remarques et les remercia, rassurée. Elle regarda ensuite l'horloge accrochée à l'un des murs de la pièce et qui indiquait dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Killian n'allait à présent plus tarder. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, un mélange d'excitation et de peur parcourant son corps en cet instant. Pourvu que tout se passe sans aucun incident… Elle n'avait tellement plus l'habitude des rendez-vous de la sorte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage puisque la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir et resta bouche bée devant la vision du jeune homme face à elle, encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée (elle ne pensait sincèrement pas cela possible) ; lui aussi avait fait des efforts vestimentaires, semblait-il. Il contempla Emma de la tête aux pieds, elle était si belle qu'il en perdrait ses mots ! Cependant il se reprit bien vite et réussit à murmurer, ses yeux brillants d'envie :

« Tu es magnifique, Swan.

– Et toi, tu es…

– Je sais, la coupa le garçon. »

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un petit rire face à cette remarque – il ne changerait donc jamais… – avant de le laisser rentrer dans l'appartement. Killian salua ses cousines d'un geste de la main auquel elles répondirent par un sourire, heureuses de voir ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour elles profiter des petits bonheurs de cette vie qui les avait tant fait souffrir par le passé. Il était grand temps que leur douleur cesse enfin. Il lui tendit ensuite la rose qu'il tenait dans sa main et qu'elle attrapa sans le lâcher du regard.

« Je… merci, fut-elle simplement capable de lui répondre. »

Elle la garda précieusement avec elle tandis qu'elle attrapait ses clés de voiture et qu'ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie.

« Bonne soirée ! leur firent d'une même voix Anna et Elsa tandis qu'ils fermaient la porte derrière eux. »

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas et main dans la main, en silence, jusqu'à un parking à l'arrière de l'immeuble où était garé le véhicule. Lorsque Emma s'approcha d'une petite coccinelle jaune au devant quelque peu cabossé, son compagnon se stoppa net dans sa marche et son corps se figea, comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose d'horrible. Des images défilaient à toute allure dans son cerveau, des chiffres, des lettres, « AS », un visage… Ce n'était pas possible, pensait-il, une telle coïncidence ne pouvait pas exister. Et pourquoi ce soir, alors qu'il allait enfin goûter à un moment de répit ?

La blonde le dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais remarqua bien rapidement son regard livide qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il paraissait au bord de l'implosion, ses poings s'étaient resserrés et c'était tout comme s'il ne la voyait plus, qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Killian, l'appela-t-elle doucement en caressant son bras pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Killian, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je… rien, excuse-moi, reprit soudain ses esprits l'intéressé. Allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Je te le promets. »

L'irlandais détestait mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de gâcher la soirée d'Emma à cause de simples suppositions certainement infondées. Après tout, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule à posséder une telle voiture. Mais elle était la seule endommagée de cette façon à l'avant et possédant les lettres « AS » dans sa plaque d'immatriculation, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il la chasse rapidement en montant dans le véhicule, se forçant à sourire à la blonde et refoulant ses plus sombres pensées. Il était en compagnie de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux et qui l'aimait certainement elle aussi, ou avait au moins des sentiments pour lui, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son passé refaire surface alors qu'un futur beaucoup plus beau semblait se tracer pour lui.

Une fois arrivés au petit restaurant conseillé par David, ils furent installés à une table avec vue sur la rivière Charles. Le repas se passa sans encombre ni moment de blanc entre les deux étudiants. Le tout jeune couple discuta de nombreux sujets différents, ce qui permit au brun d'oublier momentanément ses soucis. A vrai dire, il passa même une très bonne soirée et Emma aussi. Ils quittèrent les lieux vers vingt-trois heures et décidèrent de se promener le long du cours d'eau avant de rentrer chez eux. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent d'abord sans rien dire avant que Killian ne s'aperçoive que la blonde frissonnait à cause du vent froid qui s'était levé. Malgré ses protestations, il enleva sa veste et la lui offrit ; ils purent ainsi continuer tranquillement leur promenade nocturne.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'irlandais s'arrêta tout à coup dans sa marche sous le regard incrédule de la blonde. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il fallait qu'il lui parle de ses inquiétudes. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce doute présent à son esprit ; il devait en avoir le cœur net. C'est pourquoi il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face et planta ses irises assombries dans les siennes. Il inspira longuement, puis lui demanda :

« Ta voiture… tu l'as achetée quand ?

– Je… je ne l'ai pas achetée, on me l'a offerte, avoua timidement Emma, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir ni pourquoi lui poser une telle question.

– Qui ?

– Neal… »

Le visage de Killian se décomposa instantanément à l'entente de ce prénom. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui…

« Est-ce que tu aurais gardé une photo de lui, par hasard ?

– Sérieusement, Killian ? s'écria la blonde en commençant à s'énerver. Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de lui alors qu'on passait une bonne soirée jusque-là ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

– Excuse-moi… C'est que, ta voiture… Elle ressemble étrangement à celle qui nous est rentrés dedans, ce _soir-là_. Je sais que tu n'es certainement pas la seule à posséder une coccinelle jaune, mais une coccinelle jaune endommagée à l'avant avec les lettres « AS » dans sa plaque d'immatriculation et qui vient du Maine ? Je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres. J'aurais préféré m'en rendre compte un autre jour et ne pas gâcher ce moment mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans savoir, je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emma de se décomposer complètement. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une révélation du genre et avait du mal à y croire : certes, Neal était un lâche, mais pas un meurtrier. Cependant, puisqu'elle ne possédait plus rien le concernant à part sa voiture – elle en avait besoin d'une mais ne disposait pas d'assez d'argent pour en acheter, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait gardée – elle décrit le garçon du mieux qu'elle put et avec le plus de détails possibles au brun. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine rien qu'à la pensée du jeune homme. Après tout, s'il était bien celui qui avait provoqué l'accident, cela justifierait le fait qu'il lui ait fait cadeau de son véhicule peu de temps après son départ. Peut-être avait-il roulé des heures durant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Storybrooke afin qu'elle ne le retrouve jamais et c'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par rentrer dans la voiture de Killian et s'était encore enfui, car c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire. Peut-être, par peur d'être retrouvé à cause de sa plaque d'immatriculation qu'aurait pu mémoriser le conducteur, avait-il offert sa coccinelle à Emma. Ou peut-être tout ceci n'était-il rien d'autre qu'une simple coïncidence ?

Malheureusement, le brun ne cessait de blêmir au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille avançait dans la description de son ex-petit-ami. Même s'il n'avait plus qu'un souvenir flou de lui, il était pratiquement certain que c'était l'homme dont elle parlait. Mais, pour en être tout à fait sûr, il lui posa une dernière question :

« Et… c'était quand, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

– Il y a un an et demi, deux ans à peu près…

– C'est lui. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés seuls de la bouche du brun mais cette fois, plus aucun doute n'était possible : son accident avait eu lieu à la même période environ. Une telle concordance ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas exister. Ce monde avait donc une justice, finalement. A présent qu'il savait qui il était, il serait facile de le livrer à la police. A moins que…

« Killian, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, le sortit soudainement de ses pensées la voix d'Emma tandis qu'elle prenait ses mains entre les siennes.

– Pourquoi ? Il faut que ce salaud paie pour le mal qu'il nous a fait à tous les deux !

– Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que je l'ai connu. A l'heure qu'il est, s'il est vraiment à l'origine de ton accident, il a très bien pu avoir quitté le pays et changé d'identité pour ne pas se faire prendre. Et même si la police le retrouve, maintenant que sa voiture m'appartient, je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de leur faire croire que c'est moi qui conduisais ce soir-là, que tu t'es retrouvé inconscient et que donc ta parole ne vaut rien. Ça va nous faire plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Il faut qu'on accepte que c'est du passé tout ça et qu'on aille de l'avant. »

La blonde s'étonna elle-même d'énoncer un tel discours après tous les doutes qui avaient pu prendre part d'elle ces dernières semaines. Mais le temps d'une soirée, l'irlandais avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses questionnements et elle avait réellement passé du bon temps en sa compagnie, ce qui lui avait donné envie d'y croire vraiment et d'enfin mettre toutes ses douleurs de côté. Elle espérait sincèrement que Killian en fasse de même avec ses propres démons. Elle ferait tout pour, en tout cas. Lui aussi parut surpris par ses paroles. Il ne répondit d'abord rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis émit un faible sourire.

« Tu as peut-être raison, murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. »

La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, il respirait son doux parfum, ce qui eut le don de le calmer immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cette histoire. Après tout, se venger ne changerait rien ni ne ramènerait Milah à la vie. Et puis, il avait Emma, à présent. Et il aimait cette jeune fille plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre à cause d'un lâche. Elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui, elle avait enfin surmonté ses peurs, ce n'était pas pour que lui régresse à son tour ! C'est pourquoi il se détacha de son étreinte même s'il aurait aimé y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et lui proposa de continuer leur balade. Il avait déjà assez gâché leur rendez-vous, il voulait maintenant se rattraper et laisser une bonne impression à l'étudiante. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin un moment en discutant de sujets plus légers puis décidèrent de rentrer au campus. Une fois arrivés devant chez Emma, Killian se tourna vers cette dernière.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'espère n'avoir pas tout gâché…

– Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la blonde en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. A vrai dire, pendant que l'on mangeait, tu as vraiment à réussi à me faire oublier… tout. Merci pour ça. Je t'aurais bien proposé de rentrer prendre un dernier verre, mais Elsa, Anna, Kristoff et Graham sont là, alors… Enfin, tu peux venir si tu veux. Mais… On aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'arrêter chez toi avant, en fait…

– On y pensera la prochaine fois.

– Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

– Bien sûr. Enfin, si tu le souhaites… »

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien et se contenta de l'embrasser – les gestes avaient parfois plus d'impact que les mots. Elle serait bien restée là, tout contre lui, pendant des heures mais elle dut finalement se résigner et se détacha à contre-cœur de lui. Peut-être était-ce encore temps pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'à l'appartement de Killian ? Elle se ressaisit cependant et retira sa veste à contre-cœur pour la lui rendre tandis que l'irlandais se détachait, prêt à sortir du véhicule malgré son envie de rester avec elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau sans jamais plus la quitter.

« Bonne nuit, Killian, lui fit la blonde.

– Bonne nuit, love. »

Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle partit garer sa voiture et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre d'étudiante, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il fallait l'admettre, malgré l'incident, elle avait vraiment passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie du garçon… Une fois la porte passée, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Curieuse, Anna la questionna :

« Alors, c'était comment ? Raconte-nous tout !

– Plus tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

– Elle a l'air heureuse, fit remarquer Elsa une fois leur amie partie.

– Oui, et ça fait plaisir à voir ! renchérit sa sœur. »

Heureuse, elle l'était, c'était certain. Et c'était même la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait aussi bien…

* * *

Quand Killian rentra chez lui, personne ne l'attendait. En effet, David passait, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, la nuit chez Mary-Margareth. Il aurait aimé terminer la soirée avec Emma, s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras, en sécurité et loin de leurs problèmes personnels, mais il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour cela. Après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours seulement et il savait que la jeune fille souhaitait prendre son temps. Il respectait ses choix, et les comprenait parfaitement.

Il resta un moment sur le pas de sa porte, sans bouger. Il hésitait à enlever sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau à ses côtés : elle avait fini par s'imprégner de la douce odeur de la blonde. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque l'imaginer tout contre son corps dans une douce étreinte.

Il finit cependant par se résigner et se déshabilla puis, à présent simplement vêtu de son pantalon, il partit se coucher dans son lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer sous les couvertures et positionna simplement sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il contempla longuement le plafond tout en repensant à son rendez-vous – les bons moments, du moins, s'obligeant à omettre la découverte qu'il avait faite à propos de Neal – puis laissa s'échapper un soupir.

« Cette fille est tellement exceptionnelle, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis certain que tu l'aurais adorée et que vous auriez facilement sympathisé… »

Bien entendu, puisqu'il était seul, aucune réponse ne parvint à l'irlandais. Il avait pourtant pris cette habitude de parler à son défunt frère dans des moments comme celui-ci, où il n'avait personne avec qui discuter, lorsque David n'était pas là ou qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger avec ses soucis. Cela lui faisait du bien.

« J'ai bien cru tout gâcher quand je me suis rendu compte que son ex est aussi le connard qui a tué Milah. Mais elle a réussi à me faire oublier ma haine envers lui. Elle a raison, après tout, il est temps que j'aille de l'avant. »

Il expliqua la scène en détails, comme pour exorciser sa peine, puis continua son récit pendant de longues minutes, n'oubliant rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Revivre sa soirée de cette façon ne pouvait que le faire sourire à travers les quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il aurait tant aimé que son frère rencontre Emma. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Certains jours, comme celui-ci, son aîné lui manquait plus que d'autres. Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Plus jamais. Plus maintenant qu'il avait la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Il loua les qualités de la blonde encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tout simplement tomber de fatigue, avec en tête l'imagine de l'étudiante tout sourire à ses côtés, leurs doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres. Il était tellement tombé amoureux d'elle, c'en était presque irréel…

* * *

Emma dormait paisiblement, bercée par le mouvement des vagues sous le bateau qui avançait doucement à travers les eaux, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la secouer doucement.

« Réveille-toi, sweetheart, réveille-toi… »

La jeune fille soupira et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec James qui lui sourit timidement quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fit de même et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour, love. Bien dormi ?

– Oui… Mais tu aurais pu me laisser me reposer plus longtemps, il ne fait même pas encore jour ! répliqua la princesse tout en baillant lorsqu'elle vit qu'il faisait toujours noir au travers du hublot qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

– Je sais, mais… c'est le grand jour. Nous devons être prêts le plus rapidement possible. »

A ces mots, la blonde se releva immédiatement et son sourit disparut aussitôt. Ils allaient bientôt amarrer sur l'Île Maudite, où le Capitaine Crochet risquait de périr dans d'affreuses souffrances sous la colère de Méchante Reine à cause d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait puisque après avoir longuement discuté avec lui et s'être rendu compte qu'il ne la dupait pas et voulait réellement la sauver à présent qu'il avait appris à la connaître, elle avait décidé qu'elle viendrait avec lui, même s'il refusait catégoriquement. Elle lui avait pardonné et ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser mourir sans tout tenter pour lui venir en aide ! Elle avait donc fait son propre plan de son côté, sans en parler à personne, surtout pas au principal intéressé.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire les derniers préparatifs et à s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié pour que tout se passe du mieux possible. En fin d'après-midi, ils aperçurent enfin la terre. Puis, à la nuit tombée, ils amarrèrent et James s'approcha de la princesse pour faire ses adieux. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'elle avait changé sa vie en bien et avait fait de lui un homme meilleur, mais à quoi bon ? Il était certain qu'il allait mourir ce soir et ne la reverrait jamais, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage que ce qu'il l'avait fait. Et puis, depuis le temps et avec ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés durant ces derniers jours, elle devait fortement s'en douter.

« Je crois que c'est le moment où nos chemins se séparent, commença-t-il, une boule à la gorge. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Emma. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi…

– Toi aussi… Fais attention, surtout.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un survivant, tu sais, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. »

Elle l'espérait sincèrement, qu'il allait survivre, oui. Elle parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux, mais elle luttait pour ne pas qu'elles coulent le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voie pleurer.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et qu'il était temps pour le capitaine de partir, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Cependant, après quelques pas, Emma se retourna dans sa direction et s'écria :

« James, attends ! »

A ces mots il s'arrêta et la regarda, la surprise pouvant se lire sur son visage. Elle se mit à courir et se jeta à son cou, avant de l'embrasser. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle avait fini par s'attacher réellement à lui et ne voulait pas le laisser partir et risquer de ne plus jamais le revoir sans avoir goûté au moins une dernière fois à ses lèvres. D'abord stupéfait par ce geste dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout, il ne bougea pas par peur d'être en train de rêver puis répondit à son baiser, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds. C'était encore mieux que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils profitèrent de l'un et de l'autre du mieux qu'ils purent, sachant qu'ils n'auraient plus droit au répit ensuite. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelque peu, ils gardèrent cependant leur front collé l'un à l'autre, se souriant sincèrement. Puis, avant de le quitter pour le laisser partir, la princesse murmura à son égard :

« Merci… pour tout. »

Cette fois, quand elle prit la direction inverse du pirate, elle ne se retourna plus jamais. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait bientôt, de toute façon.

Avec le départ des deux protagonistes chacun de leur côté, la scène se retrouva vide et les lumières s'éteignirent complètement. Cette séparation marquait aussi la fin du deuxième acte de la pièce. Il n'en restait plus qu'un à répéter en détails, et tout serait presque parfait. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard, mais rien d'insurmontable. Ils seraient prêts à temps pour la représentation finale le soir de la remise des diplômes qui marquerait aussi la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais ils avaient encore du temps avant d'y penser, ce n'était que dans quelques mois, après tout.

C'est pourquoi, une fois le cours terminé et les dernières instructions de Madame Darbus données, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de théâtre en riant et sereins. Tout se passerait bien.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci beaucoup mate Hook972 pour la relecture d'un certain passage et ton avis dessus ! Ce chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs l'avant-dernier) est un peu moins « soft » que les autres même si je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est rated M puisque c'est plus suggéré qu'autre chose, mais je préfère prévenir, au cas où. C'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire quelque chose du genre alors désolée si ce n'est pas top… C'est fort possible que la suite n'arrive que dimanche prochain, désolée, je risque d'avoir une semaine chargée.**

**Enfin bref, encore merci pour les reviews et tout et tout ! :)**

* * *

« Jaaaaaames ! »

La voix d'Emma se fit entendre à travers toute la salle tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait aux côtés de Killian qui venait de feindre une chute sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur, sa main valide posée contre son torse à l'endroit où son cœur, qui venait d'être arraché par la Méchante Reine, devait se trouver. Elle prit sa tête entre ses bras et commença à sangloter ; Regina, elle, dans son rôle de l'horrible sorcière, arborait un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Oh, regardez-moi comme ils sont mignons, les amoureux. Quel dommage qu'ils doivent se dire adieux à cause de cet imbécile de pirate incapable… »

La blonde se tourna dans la direction de l'autre jeune fille et lui lança un regard noir entre ses larmes. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan par une pression sur sa main. Elle se concentra donc à nouveau sur le Capitaine Crochet qui lui sourit lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas la force de lui rendre son sourire, bien trop triste et apeurée par les événements à suivre. Tout était de sa faute…

Comme elle l'avait prévu, pendant la nuit, la princesse avait quitté le navire sans un bruit pour rejoindre l'Île Maudite à son tour et retrouver son pirate. Elle l'avait aperçu en compagnie de l'ennemie de ses parents, en pleine discussion. Elle s'était cachée derrière un buisson pour les écouter.

« Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? s'était écriée la brune.

– Votre Majesté, je n'oserais jamais. La princesse s'est enfuie ce matin à l'aube mais ne vous inquiétez pas : d'après les dires des sirènes, elle a été mangée par un crocodile. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun soucis à vous faire…

– Idiot ! Crois-tu qu'il est si facile de duper quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Énervée, la Méchante Reine s'en était allée avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un miroir à la main. James ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais savait que tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter, puisque la sorcière lui montra à travers l'objet des images de son périple aux côtés d'Emma ainsi que les conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Leurs voix, enregistrées auparavant et émises à travers des hauts-parleurs positionnés au plafond, résonnaient à travers la pièce.

« Je vais aller affronter la Méchante Reine pendant que resteras sous la garde de mon équipage, pouvait-on reconnaître le pirate s'expliquer. Ils te ramèneront jusqu'à chez toi.

– Mais elle te tuera si tu fais ça !

– Et alors, je l'ai bien mérité, non ? De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

– Tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour moi ?

– Aye. »

Elle avait ensuite relevé les yeux vers son supposé complice et, d'un ton à en glacer le sang, l'avait menacé :

« Tu as raison, Crochet. Je vais te tuer. »

A l'entente de cette simple phrase, Emma n'avait pas put retenir un hoquet de surprise qui n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres personnes présentes.

« Qui est là ? avait hurlé la Méchante Reine, menaçante. »

La blonde était d'abord restée muette, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire remarquer mais avait finit par se résigner : elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser James mourir devant ses yeux. C'est pourquoi, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle était sortie de sa cachette et s'était exclamée :

« Moi. Et je ne vous laisserai jamais faire du mal à ce pirate tant que je serai en vie.

– Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! l'avait interrogée le jeune homme, surpris. »

La brune avait ri, d'un rire terrifiant, avant de retrouver tout à coup son sérieux. Elle avait dévisagé longuement Emma, s'approchant d'elle à petits pas avant de se retourner vers le capitaine du Jolly Roger et de lui arracher le cœur sans ménagement. Voilà donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

A présent, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de James, la princesse réfléchissait à toute allure à un moyen de les sortir de là, ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile. Seule face à cette horrible femme, elle n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, au plus vite ; chaque seconde qui passait rapprochait le Capitaine Crochet de sa mort. Et, si tel était le cas, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre…

« J'avais prévu de te tuer toi aussi, la sortit de ses pensées la sorcière alors qu'elle jouait avec le cœur du pirate qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, ce qui lui faisait pousser quelques gémissements de douleur, mais finalement je crois que je vais te garder en vie. Je vais te faire subir ce que j'ai subi à cause de ta propre mère : tu vas assister à la mort de ton petit-ami et tu devras vivre avec cette pensée enfermée dans un cachot. Oui… Ce plan me semble parfait. »

Puis elle commença à appuyer fort, de plus en plus fort, sur l'organe vital. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler des « non », paniquée, la vue à présent brouillée par ses larmes. James, lui, se tordait dans tous les sens, ne supportant plus cette terrible souffrance. Il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée à cause du manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire sentir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main valide broyait celle de la princesse entre ses doigts, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer, elle non plus. Elle avait d'autres problèmes auxquels penser et bien trop peu de temps. Sûrement était-ce déjà trop tard, d'ailleurs. Sûrement ne pourrait-elle pas le sauver comme elle l'avait cru. Les cris de son ami et les rires de son bourreau qui résonnaient à l'unisson dans son esprit n'étaient qu'une preuve qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu s'enfuir de chez elle ? Sans cela, le pirate ne serait pas en train de mourir entre ses bras. En cet instant, elle s'en voulait plus que jamais d'avoir quitté son château…

Elle ne pouvait pas regarder James mourir. C'en était trop pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête à l'exact endroit où devait se trouver le cœur de Crochet puis murmura, d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

Un dernier gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, puis le corps du jeune homme arrêta de se mouvoir tout à coup. C'était terminé. Il avait sombré. Emma n'osait pas bouger, ne voulait pas affronter l'horrible réalité. Cependant, après quelques secondes, elle sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux, comme si une main les lui caressait tendrement. Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être la Méchante Reine. Mais, alors, qui ?

« Eh, love, relève-toi, entendit-elle une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'appeler. »

Elle croyait halluciner. Ce ne pouvait être que cela, son cerveau qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Mais non. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un James plus vivant que jamais, qui lui offrait le plus beau de ses sourires. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle le dévisagea, le questionnant du regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit puisque des pas qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction se firent entendre, accompagnés d'un cri de joie :

« Emma, ma chérie, tu es en vie ! »

L'intéressée se retourna alors et vit son père qui accourait vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as tellement manqué… »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre son corps, pour être certain qu'elle était bien là, bien en vie, que ce n'était pas une simple illusion. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes de joie. Emma aussi pleurait : avoir le roi en face d'elle lui fit prendre conscience qu'à elle aussi, sa famille lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette étreinte, puis le monarque s'éloigna quelque peu de sa fille tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Rentrons chez nous, lui fit-il. »

C'est à ce moment que la réalité frappa de nouveau de plein fouet la princesse et qu'elle se souvint que quelques minutes auparavant, la Méchante Reine se trouvait ici, à vouloir détruire le cœur de son pirate.

« Où est-elle ? s'écria la jeune fille, ignorant les paroles du châtain.

– Qui ça, ma chérie ?

– La sorcière, où est-elle ?

– Nous l'avons tuée, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pourra plus te faire du mal. Mes soldats ont amené son corps dans un lieu sûr, au cas où elle trouverait je ne sais quel moyen pour ressusciter.

– Et le cœur ?!

– Quel cœur ?

– Celui qu'elle tenait entre ses mains !

– Elle n'avait pas de cœur, chérie, s'expliqua Charmant, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle a sûrement dû le laisser tomber sous la surprise du coup, mais ce n'est rien d'important. Tout va bien à présent. »

La blonde ne répliqua rien et se contenta de se détacher de son père. Elle devait retrouver cet organe, et le plus vite possible : la vie du Capitaine Crochet en dépendait. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé ; il s'était simplement assis et contemplait d'un air nostalgique la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Elle avait des parents aimants qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait réagi de façon égoïste de l'avoir éloignée d'eux sous prétexte que lui ne connaissait plus toutes ces petites marques d'affection. Elle lui lança un sourire pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez le brun avant reporter son attention sur le cœur. Elle finit par l'apercevoir en partie caché par un petit buisson. Au même moment, l'un des soldats du roi – un étudiant ami du groupe qui avait accepté de jouer l'un des quelques figurants de la pièce – apparut pour faire un rapport à son supérieur. Son regard porté droit devant lui, il ne remarqua pas l'organe à seulement quelques pas de lui.

« Attention ! hurla la princesse avant de se précipiter dans la direction du jeune homme. »

Elle arriva juste à temps pour le pousser et protéger cette partie si précieuse du corps de James. Délicatement, elle le prit entre ses mains et fut presque éblouie par le vif du rouge de celui-ci. Soulagée, elle sourit et se retourna pour montrer sa trouvaille au Capitaine Crochet mais perdit bien vite sa bonne humeur en voyant que son père avait brandi son épée dans la direction du pirate et le menaçait avec, la pointe tout contre son cou.

« Père, arrête ! supplia Emma.

– Et laisser en vie cet abominable pirate qui a voulu te vendre à la Méchante Reine pour qu'elle te tue ? Jamais.

– Il n'est pas celui que tu penses… Il voulait me sauver.

– Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire un homme comme lui ?!

– Si. Parce que lui au moins s'est soucié de mon mal-être que Mère et toi n'avez jamais remarqué auparavant. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle repoussa l'épée tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas endommager l'organe qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et se plaça entre son père et James. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas : était-elle vraiment en train de se rebeller contre sa propre famille… pour lui ? S'il avait encore son cœur à sa place, il était certain qu'il se serait serré de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna le monarque, choqué.

– Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, à affronter seul cette sorcière pour faire diversion pendant que ses hommes m'auraient ramenée à la maison. Alors tu as beau être mon père, je ne vais certainement pas te regarder le tuer… Écoute, je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance aux pirates, et je comprends pourquoi. Mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois me faire confiance : James est différent, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, n'a jamais rien tenté avec moi. Laisse-le tranquille, je t'en prie… »

Charmant sembla réfléchir un instant à ce que venait de lui confesser sa fille, puis finit par se résigner. Accompagné d'un soupir, il rangea son épée dans son étui. La princesse, reconnaissante envers se geste, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Merci, Père. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls deux minutes, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

– Tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'attends vers notre bateau, il est amarré à quelques pas d'ici. »

Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il ajouta en jetant un regard menaçant au Capitaine Crochet :

« Si tu as le moindre problème, crie, nous viendrons te secourir. »

Enfin, à ces mots et suite à une dernière étreinte, il quitta les lieux, laissant James et Emma seuls dans le silence.

« Merci, brisa-t-il ce dernier d'un ton sincère, ce qui sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées tandis qu'elle regardait le cœur qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et la fit se tourner dans la direction du brun.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment remettre ça à sa place ? se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en tendant l'organe vital dans sa direction.

– En l'enfonçant dans ma poitrine, je suppose ? Doucem… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque la jeune fille se précipita pour repositionner le cœur là où il devait se trouver, sûrement un peu trop fort puisque Killian ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, même si ce n'était pas écrit dans le script. Emma, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait peut-être réellement fait mal, se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'air qu'avait pris son partenaire en cet instant.

De son côté, l'irlandais, totalement déconcentré, regardait la jeune fille les yeux rempli d'amour. Elle était si belle ainsi, le visage illuminé de bonheur et les joues rosies, elle paraissait si innocente avec cette lueur de malice dans les yeux… Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et était heureux qu'elle partage son quotidien. Il ne lui avait encore jamais fait part de ses sentiments, même s'ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, et que tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Ils s'aimaient, oui, tous deux le savaient parfaitement. Mais ces quelques mots, ils ne les avaient encore jamais prononcés à l'autre de vive voix. Cependant, en cet instant, il s'en sentirait presque capable. Sauf qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, et qu'il devait se ressaisir. Heureusement pour lui, le passage qui suivait n'était autre qu'une scène de baiser, ce qui n'allait pas être difficile à interpréter. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de sa belle et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément et la faisant reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver coincée entre un rocher et lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné, qu'ils ne risquaient plus de mourir, son personnage pouvait bien se le permettre, après tout… Et puis le retour de son cœur dans sa poitrine avait fait ressortir tous ses sentiments les plus profonds pour la princesse.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin l'un de l'autre tout en restant toujours très proches, le jeune homme murmura :

« Je t'aime Emma, plus que tout au monde. »

Le cœur de l'intéressée rata un battement face à cette révélation tandis que l'on pouvait entendre des « oh » d'émerveillement dans la pièce de la part de leurs camarades. Ce que venait d'énoncer l'irlandais n'était pas son texte mais il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son erreur. A force d'y penser, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. La blonde ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle devait continuer de jouer la comédie ou non. Elle était bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre – certes, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il avait pu lui prouver à maintes reprises déjà, mais l'entendre lui avouer était une toute autre histoire. Elle dévisagea longuement son compagnon, qui lui la contemplait amoureusement, un grand sourire barrant son visage maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. En ce moment, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux malgré l'agitation que tout ceci avait provoqué – sûrement leurs amis attendaient-ils une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes à se perdre dans les irises de l'autre qu'elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner sa déclaration, pas encore. Mais cela ne gêna pas Killian ; il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui et lui non plus n'aurait certainement pas réussi à prononcer ces paroles dans une autre situation que celle-ci. Il enserra donc sa taille de ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, mais se rappelèrent qu'ils se trouvaient sur scène, devant leur professeur et tous leurs camarades, en pleine répétition d'une pièce de théâtre, ce qui les ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Gênés, ils se tournèrent vers Madame Darbus qui souriait simplement, émue. Elle avait senti dès le premier jour de cours que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose de spécial en commun et était presque fière de leur avoir permis de se trouver. Ils formaient une belle paire, et leur relation hors-scène rendait celle de leurs personnages encore plus belle et plus réelle. Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas ses choix.

En voyant que ses élèves n'étaient plus concentrés dans leur travail, elle regarda sa montre. Il leur restait encore un quart d'heure, mais puisqu'ils avançaient bien dans les répétitions, elle se permit de les libérer plus tôt, une sorte de récompense face aux efforts que chacun faisait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Killian et Emma ne perdirent pas de temps et saluèrent d'un geste leurs amis avant de se diriger main dans la main et toujours le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à l'appartement du garçon. En effet, ils avaient convenu, la veille au soir, qu'ils dîneraient chez lui et passeraient la soirée ensemble en l'absence de David. De plus, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient, il était peut-être temps qu'il lui fasse visiter son appartement puisqu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion auparavant.

Il ferma à clés derrière eux une fois rentrés pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. L'étudiante, de son côté, contemplait d'un œil attentif la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« C'est étrangement bien rangé et propre pour un appartement de garçons, taquina-t-elle l'irlandais.

– Quel cliché ! s'offusqua faussement Killian face à cette remarque. J'ai fait exprès de me lever plus tôt ce matin pour finir le ménage et que tout soit parfait pour ce soir et toi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

– Je rigole, _love_, se moqua gentiment la jeune fille. »

Ils passèrent ensuite directement à table ; ils avaient acheté des pizzas sur le chemin du retour au vu de l'heure tardive. Ils discutèrent longuement en mangeant, riant et ne voyant pas le temps passer. Puis, arrivés au dessert, le brun sortit du frigo une mousse au chocolat qu'il avait préparée spécialement pour la blonde le matin-même. Ils la dégustèrent en silence puis, quand ils eurent fini, c'est tout naturellement qu'Emma s'empara de leurs assiettes et couverts malgré les protestations de son compagnon qui la priait de le laisser faire. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle faisait comme chez elle et s'apprêtait à commencer à les nettoyer, Killian vint se positionner derrière elle et la prit par la taille tout en la rapprochant de lui – la vaisselle pouvait bien attendre, il avait d'autres projets en tête. Immédiatement, elle se détendit dans son étreinte, un grand sourire barrant son visage illuminé. Elle n'était toujours pas redescendue de son petit nuage et avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Il tourna son regard vers elle et un rictus heureux apparut à son tour sur ses lèvres : elle était si belle lorsqu'elle rayonnait ainsi ! Puis, doucement, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix suave :

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ma chambre ? »

Elle frissonna malgré elle à ces mots – bien sûr qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu caché derrière ceux-ci – et se retourna simplement pour embrasser son compagnon, d'abord doucement, puis de façon de plus en plus passionnée, les mains perdues dans les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier prit ce geste pour un oui, c'est pourquoi, sans jamais la lâcher, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la petite pièce et la coucha délicatement dans son lit tout en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il l'admira un instant, elle et son corps si parfait, les yeux plein d'amour et d'envie, avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à ses lèvres, puis son cou, tout en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. De son côté, elle, tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de défaire les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait, ce qui n'était pas chose facile tant il la déconcentrait par ses tendres caresses.

Même s'ils étaient en couple depuis à présent plusieurs semaines, ils n'avaient pas encore osé franchir le pas. Ils préféraient prendre leur temps, ne pas se précipiter. Ils avaient assez souffert à cause de leurs histoires passées, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient faire les choses bien cette fois. Mais, après ce qu'il venait de se passer peu de temps plus tôt durant leur cours de théâtre, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le bon moment pour passer un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Elle avait vu le regard rempli de passion de son compagnon, la sincérité dans les mots qui lui étaient sorti de la bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. _Je t'aime,_ lui avait-il fait part de ses sentiments, _plus que tout au monde_. Et elle, choquée, prise de court par ces paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre à nouveau – et surtout, de manière si spontanée – avant de le rencontrer et qu'il ne change totalement le cours de son existence, n'avait pas su lui répondre. Elle s'était contentée de sourire, et de l'embrasser en retour. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, elle aussi. De tout son cœur, plus encore qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour. Et elle voulait le lui prouver, même si elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait ; elle était un livre ouvert pour lui, après tout, il le lui avait assez souvent répété.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir eu le consentement de l'étudiante pour continuer, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre à découvrir le corps de chacun sous des gémissements de plaisir. Killian ne put s'empêcher de penser, entre deux soupirs d'extase, que ce qu'il ressentait là n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec ses aventures passées. _Car Emma n'est pas une simple aventure,_ chuchota une voix dans sa tête, la même qui l'avait poussé à corriger les dires de David lors de son premier rendez-vous avec la jeune fille.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite leurs mouvements de va-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus intenses. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, unis dans leur amour qu'ils finirent par crier d'une même voix, jouissant de ce bonheur d'être ensemble.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le souffle court et leurs cœurs battant au même rythme affolé, ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et, toujours prise dans l'euphorie du moment qu'elle venait de passer et pas encore totalement revenue à la réalité, la blonde chuchota à l'oreille de l'irlandais, sa main posée contre son torse :

« Je t'aime aussi tellement. »

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, mais cette phrase n'échappa en tout cas pas au jeune homme qui sourit en tournant son visage dans sa direction. Rien n'était plus beau que d'entendre ces mots sortis de la bouche de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde qu'il avait fini par trouver beau grâce à sa présence. Il ne répondit cependant rien, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, puis ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux mais surtout, amoureux…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà, c'est fini****…**

**Je suis quand même vachement fière d'avoir, pour la première fois de ma vie, après des dizaines et des dizaines d'essais depuis quelques années, terminé une fiction à chapitres ! Bien sûr, il reste encore un épilogue qui arrivera normalement mercredi avant de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire, mais quand même. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée durant cette expérience, c'était super agréable que d'avoir vos retours pour ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui ont commenté ou simplement que vous ayez pris du temps pour me lire. Merci beaucoup, vraiment !**

**Bon j'avoue que par contre, c'est un peu (beaucoup) cliché comme fin, désolée ahah…**

* * *

Des semaines, des mois avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour où Killian et Emma s'étaient déclaré leur amour de vive voix à l'un et à l'autre. Une certaine routine s'était peu à peu installée entre eux ; ils vivaient une idylle calme et heureuse entre leurs différents cours et les répétitions de leur pièce de théâtre, tout ce dont ils avaient pu rêver mais pensaient ne jamais plus avoir droit avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Ils ne pouvaient espérer meilleur futur que celui qui se présentait à eux.

Mais, en attendant, le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Celui de la fin d'année et de la remise des diplômes des jeunes gens en dernière année d'études à l'université, qui allaient enfin quitter les lieux pour voler de leurs propres ailes vers de nouveaux horizons, et dont l'irlandais et son ami David faisaient partie. C'est pourquoi, afin de marquer leur départ comme il se devait, toute une journée banalisée était consacrée à cette célébration : en milieu d'après-midi, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes puis, en début de soirée, la représentation de la troupe de Madame Darbus suivie d'une fête organisée pour tous les élèves du campus sur le thème des couleurs de leur université pour décompresser de leurs derniers examens qui avaient eu lieu la semaine précédente.

Le groupe d'amis avait passé la matinée entière à répéter encore et encore, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que tout soit le plus au point possible pour leur spectacle. Ils durent cependant se séparer après le repas de midi qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, pique-niquant dans un parc du campus sous le soleil de printemps, car les deux plus vieux étudiants devaient rentrer chez eux pour se préparer avant de recevoir leur titre. Le brun s'approcha donc d'Emma et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir.

« A tout à l'heure, love, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

– A tout à l'heure, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse définitivement de son champ de vision. Elle avait encore du mal, parfois, à se rappeler que tout ceci était bien réel et non pas un simple et doux rêve duquel elle allait bientôt se réveiller, seule dans sa petite chambre à Storybrooke. C'était si bon que de se sentir enfin exister pleinement et non plus d'errer simplement à regarder sa vie défiler devant elle !

Ce fut Elsa qui la sortit de ses songes en lui proposant de retourner elles aussi à l'appartement afin qu'elles puissent se changer. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et c'est ainsi que les deux blondes prirent la direction de chez elles, quittant à leur tour leurs camarades qu'elles retrouveraient très bientôt.

* * *

Dans leur chambre universitaire, Killian et David discutaient à travers la porte de la salle de bain pendant que le châtain se séchait les cheveux et s'habillait.

« Tu as parlé à Emma ? questionna ce dernier après un court moment de silence.

– Eh bien… Non. Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, répondit l'irlandais en se grattant derrière l'oreille, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

– Et tu comptes le faire quand ?

– Je ne sais pas, ce soir, peut-être. Ou après nos vacances en Irlande cet été.

– N'attends pas trop, quand même, ce genre de choses ne se préparent pas au dernier moment. »

Le brun marmonna un simple « je sais » presque inaudible tout en soupirant. Son ami avait raison, il fallait qu'il trouve le courage et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Quand il fut à son tour de prendre sa douche, il réfléchit de longues minutes à la manière d'aborder le sujet tandis que l'eau lui coulait sur le corps, si bien que son colocataire dut le sortir de ses pensées en lui criant de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Ils arrivèrent à l'amphithéâtre dans lequel la cérémonie se déroulait juste à temps : le directeur de leur faculté s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Ils s'assirent en silence aux côtés de leurs amis qui leur avaient gardé une place et des parents de David qui avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Un à un, chaque étudiant fut invité à monter sur l'estrade pour récupérer son diplôme sous les applaudissements des nombreuses personnes présentes. Bien vite le tour de Killian arriva et son nom fut appelé, puis celui de son camarade.

Une fois la célébration terminée, quelques photographies furent prises pour graver à jamais l'événement dans les mémoires. C'est avec plaisir et le plus grand des sourires que Killian invita sa petite-amie à poser avec lui devant l'objectif avant de demander au professionnel présent s'il pourrait développer l'image pour lui et la lui faire parvenir. Il savait exactement où il allait l'exposer…

Un cocktail était ensuite prévu mais toute la troupe de théâtre n'y resta pas longtemps : les jeunes gens devaient partir enfiler leurs costumes et s'occuper des derniers préparatifs avant que leur pièce ne commence, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard. Dans les coulisses, on pouvait ressentir l'excitation de chacun ; ils avaient tellement hâte de présenter aux autres leur long travail d'une année entière et espéraient sincèrement que l'histoire qu'ils allaient leur conter leur plaise.

Quand le moment de monter sur scène fut enfin arrivé, le stress s'empara de tous les étudiants alors qu'ils regardaient à travers les rideaux les personnes qui entraient dans la salle et s'installaient sur leurs sièges. Ils étaient nombreux, de plus en plus nombreux, à tel point que l'endroit fut rapidement plein. Les projets de Madame Darbus suscitaient toujours beaucoup d'intérêt et de curiosité. Cette dernière, justement, obligea ses élèves à s'éloigner afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas davantage de pression.

« Respirez, tout va bien se passer ! tenta-t-elle de les rassurer. Vous répétez depuis plusieurs mois et m'avez déjà montré à de nombreuses reprises à quel point de bons comédiens vous êtes, les spectateurs ne pourront qu'être ravis, j'en suis sûre. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle les quitta pour rejoindre le premier rang où une place lui était réservée. Peu à peu les lumières s'éteignirent et une voix-off résonna à travers les murs.

« Il était une fois, dans un pays loin d'ici, une princesse pas comme les autres. En effet, les bals, les princes, les robes ; rien de ceci ne l'intéressait. Ce qu'elle recherchait, elle, c'était simplement l'aventure, les galopades à cheval et les grandes étendues de terres inconnues… »

Emma entra alors la première sur scène et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, les mains cachant son visage. Elle releva ensuite la tête et se regarda dans son miroir en faisant la moue et libérant ses cheveux du chignon serré dans lequel ils étaient enfermés depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

« Chérie ? se fit entendre une voix féminine. Pourquoi as-tu quitté le bal si tôt ?

– Je ne me sentais pas bien, mentit la jeune fille. »

Elle attendit un instant, espérant que sa mère ne vienne pas vérifier son état mais elle entendit des pas s'éloigner. Elle sortit donc sur le balcon de sa chambre et regarda l'horizon en soupirant.

« Si seulement je pouvais m'en aller visiter le monde, rien qu'une journée… »

Les lumières s'éteignirent ensuite pendant quelques secondes, puis se rallumèrent sur Killian, dans son rôle de James, qui se trouvait sur son bateau et contemplait lui aussi l'horizon.

« Crochet, le sortit quelqu'un de ses pensées et le fit se retourner pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la Méchante Reine, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Votre Majesté, répondit l'intéressé avec une révérence. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je veux que tu kidnappes la plus jeune fille du roi et de la reine de la Forêt Enchantée pour me l'amener sur l'Île Maudite.

– Et qu'y gagnerai-je en échange ?

– De l'or, beaucoup d'or. Assez pour que tu puisses vivre prospère jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

– C'est tentant, avoua le pirate après un court silence de réflexion. J'accepte. »

Satisfaite, la sorcière quitta les lieux après avoir donné quelques dernières instructions au capitaine sur sa mission. Suivirent ensuite plusieurs scènes de la vie quotidienne d'Emma et de sa famille, qui se montrait de moins en moins encline à participer aux activités du royaume sans pour autant que ses parents ou ses sœurs ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit ainsi que des passages avec James qui recueillait diverses informations sur la princesse et cherchait un plan pour la faire venir avec lui sans risquer de se faire prendre par les gardes du château. Il finit par trouver la solution en entendant, un soir, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une taverne à boire son rhum en pleine réflexion, des personnes parler de la blonde et expliquer que d'après la rumeur, la jeune fille ne se plaisait pas au château et souhaitait simplement vivre d'aventures. C'était le prétexte rêvé pour l'emmener à bord de son navire sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien…

Arriva donc le moment de la rencontre entre le Capitaine Crochet et Emma. Cette dernière, surprise et quelque peu apeurée, questionna le jeune homme face à elle en le menaçant avec sa brosse à cheveux :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– James Bartholomew, répondit l'intéressé, mais la plupart des gens ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler par mon surnom plus coloré : Crochet.

– Comme dans le Capitaine Crochet ?

– Vous avez donc entendu parler de moi, sourit victorieusement le brun. »

L'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de sortir quelques secondes de son rôle et de sourire face à cette réplique ; à chaque fois qu'ils la jouaient, elle se rappelait cette journée à Boston où d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de repartir de zéro tous les deux. Le temps où ils se faisaient du mal sans le vouloir avec leurs mots lui paraissait à présent si lointain…

Les deux protagonistes argumentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sur le pourquoi de la présence du pirate dans les quartiers de la princesse mais elle finit par accepter de le suivre. Les rideaux se fermèrent après le cri d'effroi d'Anna pour montrer la fin du premier acte.

Puis les scènes s'enchaînèrent une à une : le rapprochement entre James et Emma, l'attaque de Peter Pan et de la Fée Clochette, le premier baiser échangé entre les personnages (il dura plus longtemps que prévu tant les deux comédiens y mettaient tout leur cœur dedans – c'était un véritable avantage que de partager une romance se voulant fictive avec son petit-ami, tout devenait immédiatement beaucoup plus réaliste et simple à jouer), la révélation du secret de Crochet après la visite de la Petite Sirène, l'inquiétude qui régnait au royaume suite au départ de la fille cadette des souverains de la Forêt Enchantée et l'aide du Petit Chaperon Rouge pour la retrouver, la confrontation avec la Méchante Reine, le sauvetage par le Prince Charmant et la remise en place du cœur du capitaine du Jolly Roger.

« Je te l'avais dit, Emma, fit Killian dans son rôle de James en souriant, le front posé contre celui de sa belle, je suis un survivant. »

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre devant ces paroles tandis qu'un « je t'aime Emma, plus que tout au monde » résonnait à son esprit. Comment oublier la première fois où il lui avait fait part de son amour pour elle – et inversement, quelques heures plus tard ? Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ce jour magique.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se dévisager en silence, toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le sourire du pirate disparaisse tout à coup. Il s'éloigna alors de quelques pas de la demoiselle face à lui et baissa les yeux. Elle, de son côté, le regardait faire avec incompréhension.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'en ailles, ton père t'attend, s'expliqua d'une voix triste le brun sans pour autant relever le regard en direction de sa bien-aimée.

– Je…

– Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Tu sais très bien que tu dois rentrer chez toi et moi, retourner sur les mers. Après tout, les princesses ne sont pas faites pour épousent les pirates.

– Les princesses ne partent pas non plus à l'aventure et restent tranquillement chez elles à jouer les petites filles modèles. Cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Si mes parents ne peuvent pas le comprendre, eh bien je serai obligée de m'en aller à nouveau… avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi.

– Emma… Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

– Ce n'est pas t'imposer. J'ai besoin de toi pour être heureuse. Et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le cas pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus malicieux. »

James ne répondit rien et se contenta de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait entièrement raison : cette petite blonde têtue comme personne faisait à elle seule tout son bonheur. Mais il savait bien que jamais le roi et la reine de la Forêt Enchantée ne les laisseraient vivre une idylle tranquille. En effet, comment pourraient-ils offrir leur confiance à un homme tel que lui ?

Emma ne lui laissa cependant pas le choix puisqu'elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au bateau de son père. Quand ce dernier vit les deux jeunes gens s'approcher, il fronça les sourcils, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Que faisait cet infâme pirate au bras de sa fille ? Il essaya de cacher son énervement lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard dédaigneux au brun qui détourna les yeux.

« Que fait-il encore ici ? demanda Charmant d'un ton rempli de dégoût.

– Il vient avec nous, assura sa fille, tout sourire.

– Il en est hors de question !

– Alors c'est moi qui reste là.

– Emma, tenta de s'expliquer d'une voix calme le châtain, j'ai accepté de le laisser en vie pour toi mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas rentrer avec nous. Qu'est-ce que le peuple pensera, si on laisse un pirate – celui qui t'a volé à nous, qui plus est – vivre paisiblement dans notre royaume ?

– Ils n'ont pas à savoir la vérité. Nous n'avons qu'à leur dire qu'il a aidé tes soldats à me sauver de la Méchante Reine et qu'en échange de son honorable geste, tu lui as offert ma main. »

Le père de la jeune fille resta bouche-bée devant cette proposition, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il contempla un instant son enfant et Crochet dont les mains étaient toujours liées l'une à l'autre, ainsi que le regard suppliant qu'Emma lui lançait. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour elle n'était autre que son bonheur. Mais, jusqu'ici, il avait lamentablement échoué, n'étant même pas capable de se rendre compte que sa princesse ne se plaisait pas dans son palais. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se rachète. Peut-être devait-il laisser sa chance au capitaine. Si tel était le souhait de sa fille…

« D'accord, finit-il par accepter. Mais je te préviens, pirate : au moindre faux-pas, tu termines dans nos cachots jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

– Je vous promets que vous n'aurez jamais à vous plaindre de moi, répondit l'intéressé, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser de bonheur. »

C'est ainsi que tous trois, ils montèrent dans le bateau en direction de la Forêt Enchantée. Une fois arrivés à destination, James resta en retrait sur le navire tandis que sa famille venait saluer Emma et la prendre dans ses bras. Sa mère et ses sœurs pleuraient à chaudes larmes, tellement soulagées de la retrouver en pleine forme à leurs côtés. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où le Petit Chaperon Rouge remarqua la présence du Capitaine Crochet. En le pointant du doigt, elle fit :

« Vous avez ramené un prisonnier avec vous ? »

Les regards se tournèrent alors dans la direction du jeune homme qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête, gêné d'attirer autant l'attention autour de lui. Charmant, lui aussi mal-à-l'aise, se racla à gorge avant de s'expliquer :

« Eh bien, non… A vrai dire, c'est même tout le contraire. C'est… c'est grâce à lui si nous avons pu sauver Emma. Alors en échange… je… je lui ai proposé de l'épouser.

– Pardon ?! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Blanche-Neige, ses filles et son amie, visiblement choquées par cet aveu. »

Un silence pesant prit place dans l'assemblée pendant que le roi confirmait ses dires et que la nouvelle venait difficilement s'immiscer dans les esprits. Voyant que son compagnon restait à l'écart des autres, la blonde partit le rejoindre et le prit par le bras tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille de sorte qu'il ne soit le seul à l'entendre :

« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer… »

Il lui sourit timidement en retour pour toute réponse. Il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant de princesse aussi déterminée et courageuse qu'elle. Mais c'était, à vrai dire, l'un des traits qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Finalement, Emma prit la parole pour expliquer l'entièreté de son voyage et ainsi faire prendre conscience aux personnes présentes autour d'elles que James n'était pas l'horrible pirate qu'ils pensaient être. Ce fut difficile, mais elle finit par les convaincre quand les autres comprirent qu'il était celui qui la rendrait heureuse. C'est pourquoi, dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue, ils partagèrent ensemble un grand repas en honneur du retour de la jeune fille et de son futur mariage dont ils commencèrent déjà les préparatifs, la bonne humeur reprenant petit à petit place au château. Après cela, les lumières s'éteignirent pendant plusieurs secondes.

Elles se rallumèrent en même temps qu'une douce musique se faisait entendre dans la salle. La princesse et le pirate se trouvaient tous deux debout sur une petite estrade devant la famille de cette dernière ainsi que le Petit Chaperon Rouge et Belle, Regina et Ariel qui avaient changé de costumes pour interpréter des villageois de la Forêt Enchantée. Les deux personnages principaux se tenaient la main, un grand sourire barrant leur visage. Entre eux se trouvait Robin, déguisé en prêtre. Lorsque la mélodie diminua en intensité, il prit la parole :

« Mes bien chers frères, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de la princesse Emma et de James Bartholomew, qui vivront unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, dans le respect mutuel tout au long de leur vie, dans la paix et un bonheur infini. Puis-je avoir les alliances ? »

Anna, dans son rôle de la sœur d'Emma, s'approcha alors et les tendit au pirate, le visage illuminé de joie. Celui-ci les attrapa en la remerciant du regard et, quand elle fut de nouveau assise, il passa la bague au doigt de la blonde, qui fit de même pour lui. Tous deux restèrent un moment à regarder leurs doigts entrelacés et le bijou qui ornait désormais leurs mains. Cette union n'avait beau être que fictive, les deux étudiants ne purent s'empêcher d'oublier l'histoire de leurs personnages le temps d'un instant. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de penser à la même chose : eux qui n'avaient plus cru en l'amour pendant si longtemps à cause de leurs problèmes passés étaient en train de se dire qu'ils aimeraient, eux aussi, connaître le bonheur du mariage, un jour… Cependant la voix de Robin les ramena à la réalité.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Les deux intéressés ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se rencontrant pour un baiser passionné. La voix-off du début du spectacle – qui n'était autre que celle de Madame Darbus – se fit alors à nouveau entendre :

« Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, concluait-elle la pièce alors que les rideaux se fermaient sur cette image des deux amoureux s'embrassant tendrement sous les acclamations des autres. »

Les spectateurs applaudirent à leur tour chaleureusement, visiblement enthousiasmés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils applaudirent encore davantage quand les comédiens firent de nouveau leur apparition et saluèrent, contents de voir que leur représentation avait plu. Ils s'étaient tellement amusés à le faire ! Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été parfait, mais ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-même, ce qui était le plus important. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans les coulisses où leur professeur les attendait pour les féliciter d'avoir aussi bien réussi à enchanter le public. Puis, une fois leurs vêtements de scène retirés, ils s'habillèrent directement de leurs tenues aux couleurs de l'université pour la soirée à venir et rejoignirent Graham, Kristoff, Victor et Eric qui les complimentèrent pour leur belle performance théâtrale. Ils mangèrent rapidement tous ensemble avant de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à une table tandis que Killian et David partirent chercher des verres et des boissons. Ils trinquèrent à leur réussite.

Pendant un moment, attendant que petit à petit de plus en plus de monde n'arrive, le groupe d'amis resta à simplement discuter de leurs vacances à venir et de la destination de leurs voyages. Anna et Elsa comptaient rentrer au Canada, amenant leur petit-ami respectif avec elles. Ruby allait rester à Boston – tout comme Ariel, Eric et Victor – pour passer du temps avec sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et pour l'aider à s'occuper de son petit restaurant. Mr. Gold, que les étudiants avaient fini par rencontrer dans un cadre autre que sa boutique et qui s'était avéré être un homme différent du monstre qu'ils s'étaient imaginés, avait organisé un voyage surprise pour sa Belle. David et Mary-Margareth iraient à New-York ; Emma et Killian souhaitaient travailler ardemment pour se payer un voyage en Irlande en août. Robin, lui, devait rentrer chez lui dès le lendemain, rejoint par Regina la semaine suivante.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas aussi heureuse et encline à faire la fête que les autres. Elle restait en retrait des conversations, ne prenant presque jamais la parole, le regard dans le vide à tourner distraitement son verre entre ses doigts. Elle n'arrivait pas à profiter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser en sachant que son petit-ami, le garçon dont elle avait fini par tomber éperdument amoureuse si rapidement, s'en allait dans quelques heures. Même s'ils s'étaient arrangés pour passer toutes leurs vacances ensemble, ils allaient forcément devoir se séparer d'ici deux mois afin de continuer leurs études chacun dans son propre pays. Cette simple pensée lui brisait le cœur.

L'anglais, qui savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas, tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire chasser ses idées noires. Mais, voyant que rien ne marchait, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et tous deux se levèrent d'un même geste pour quitter les lieux.

« On revient, s'excusèrent-ils auprès des autres. »

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme prit la brune entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se séparer d'elle, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Il la regarda un instant en silence ; ses irises marron étaient remplies de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir ; elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui. Puis il prit la parole d'un ton se voulant rassurant :

« Regina… Tu sais, quand j'ai décidé de partir aux États-Unis pour faire une année d'études ici, je ne pensais vraiment pas rencontrer quelqu'un. Je me l'étais même interdit, parce que je savais que j'allais devoir partir à la fin de mon séjour. Sauf que je ne pensais pas tomber sur une fille comme toi. Je ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre, pourtant, dès que j'ai posé pour la première fois mon regard sur toi, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tord. Je t'aime vraiment, tu le sais. On va devoir se séparer, c'est vrai, mais d'ici un an nous serons à notre tour diplômés. Et, à ce moment-là, on pourra alors se retrouver, en Angleterre, ici, à l'autre bout du monde… Tant qu'on est ensemble, tout me va. En attendant, arrête de penser à notre séparation et profite de cette soirée. Si tu as peur que je t'oublie une fois de retour en Europe, je te promets que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. »

La jeune fille le contempla, les yeux encore plus mouillés que précédemment mais ne répondit rien, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait parfaitement comment la rassurer. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je t'attendrai avec impatience… »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment seuls dehors puis retournèrent finalement à l'intérieur, une fois le sourire de la jeune fille retrouvé. Robin voulait profiter des amis qu'il s'était fait durant son année à Boston pour la dernière fois. Eux aussi allaient beaucoup lui manquer.

Quand ils furent tous réunis, ils rejoignirent la piste de danse et se déhanchèrent au rythme de la musique, bien vite suivis par des amis à eux ou simplement d'autres étudiants de l'université. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, s'amusant et riant comme jamais. Ils décompressaient simplement de cette année riche en émotions dans la joie et la bonne humeur, heureux d'être ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, les lumières devinrent tamisées et la mélodie s'adoucit. Alors que peu à peu des couples commençaient à se former dans la salle et se mouvaient en harmonie, Killian attrapa Emma, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, par la main et la colla tout contre son corps en silence, ses mains posées dans le creux de ses hanches. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans rien dire, se souriant simplement puis suivirent les pas de la chanson en parfaite synchronisation, leurs cœurs battant fort dans leur poitrine.

Ils oublièrent alors le temps, les gens qui les entouraient, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux et leur amour qui envahissait toute la salle. Ils ne se lâchèrent jamais du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis leur première rencontre… Tout n'avait pas toujours été facile entre eux, bien au contraire, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à partager une danse, ne faisant plus qu'un, enfermés dans leur bulle où personne ni plus aucun mal ne pouvait les atteindre. L'avenir leur souriait enfin.

« Tu sais, prit soudain la parole la jeune fille, ramenant tout à coup Killian à la réalité, je suis tellement heureuse de m'être inscrite à ces cours de théâtre en début d'année. On ne se serait peut-être jamais rencontrés sinon, et je serais passée à côté de la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver dans la vie ! »

Le visage de l'intéressé s'illumina davantage suite à ces mots. La blonde n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif par rapport à ses sentiments… sauf lorsqu'elle avait bu. Bizarrement, après quelques verres, il lui était toujours plus facile de se confier sur ce qu'elle ressentait même si, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'irlandais, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts à ce niveau-là. Cependant elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec les grandes déclarations. Mais ce soir, elle avait envie de faire une exception – l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité durant la fête aidant un peu, il fallait l'avouer.

« J'ai bien failli me désister, en plus, continua-t-elle. Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou que ça me rappelle trop ma vie en orphelinat. Heureusement que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard alors que tu ne me lâchais pas des yeux ou quand Elsa m'a dit de me méfier de toi parce que je semblais t'intéresser ; il faut croire que j'ai lamentablement échoué. Mais j'ai bien fait ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis amoureuse du garçon le plus parfait que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, quelle question. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… »

Killian inspira ensuite un grand coup, pensant que le moment était enfin venu de lui poser la question qui le hantait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de le faire.

« Emma… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre à Boston avec moi l'année prochaine ? »

Cette dernière s'arrêta tout à coup dans ses mouvements et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle demande. Devant son air confus, le brun ajouta :

« Je sais que tu as déjà prévu de t'installer avec Mary-Margareth pour les six premiers mois avant qu'elle ne commence son stage puisque Elsa va vivre avec Graham, mais comme David va la rejoindre et me quitter lui aussi, je serai seul à l'appartement et toi dans ta chambre universitaire, alors je pensais que…

– C'est une super bonne idée ! s'écria l'étudiante en le coupant et se jetant à son cou.

– C'est vrai ?

– Mais oui. »

Killian sentit comme un poids s'enlever dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle ne refuse, qu'elle trouve qu'il était trop tôt pour envisager ce genre de choses mais puisqu'une occasion s'offrait à eux, il avait voulu la saisir. Il s'imaginait avec aucun mal se lever chaque matin et s'endormir chaque soir à ses côtés. Mais, avant cela, il allait devoir passer six mois à la voir beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, où il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent, même pour seulement quelques minutes… Sa présence quotidienne allait lui manquer, c'était certain. Heureusement, ils étaient enfin en vacances et comptaient bien en profiter.

Ils continuèrent encore à danser un moment, jusqu'à ce que le groupe d'amis se réunisse à nouveau ensemble à leur table pour offrir ses cadeaux de départ à Robin. Ce fut un moment émouvant : tous s'étaient très rapidement fortement liés au garçon. Tout en les remerciant un à un pour leurs petites attentions, l'anglais leur promit qu'il reviendrait leur rendre visite le plus rapidement possible, retenant quelques larmes en même temps qu'il prenait la parole. Il s'était fait de véritables amis à Boston et n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son pays d'origine et surtout, de quitter Regina… Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement, entre rires et bonne humeur. Emma, qui commençait à fatiguer, avait la tête posée contre le torse de son petit-ami, leurs doigts entrelacés et un rictus satisfait sur le visage. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

« Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda finalement l'irlandais en déposant un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux quand il vit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls.

– Je veux bien, oui, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Il se leva alors, la laissant seule un instant le temps d'aller chercher leurs vestes au vestiaire et revint rapidement après avoir prévenu leurs camarades qu'ils rentraient chez eux et dit au revoir à quelques amis de sa promotion. Les autres souhaitaient profiter encore un peu.

Killian prit la blonde par la taille et ils quittèrent ainsi les lieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en franchissant le portail de la faculté, sachant qu'il ne le passerait probablement plus jamais. Ou en tout cas, pas en tant qu'étudiant.

Lorsqu'il avait foulé pour la première fois ce sol, trois ans auparavant, il n'était qu'une âme perdue au cœur brisé qui n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans le futur plus loin que le lendemain. Et voilà que maintenant, à présent diplômé, son avenir lui paraissait rempli de beaux projets qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution.

Il lui avait suffit d'une seule rencontre. Une seule personne. Et son existence avait été complètement chamboulée à jamais.

* * *

**Je suis bien consciente que ce que je raconte par rapport à la remise des diplômes n'a certainement rien à voir avec la réalité et est peut-être un peu trop cliché, mais puisque je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai ni ne connais personne ayant été diplômé à l'étranger, j'ai fait avec mes quelques connaissances, désolée.**

**Aussi, peut-être que certains auront reconnu, ou peut-être pas, mais le discours du prêtre pour le mariage de James et Emma dans la partie pièce de théâtre est tiré du court-métrage ****_Le mariage de Raiponce_****.**


	11. Épilogue

**Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment terminé. Petit épilogue juste histoire de montrer ce qu'ils sont devenus une fois leurs études à tous finies !  
**

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard…_

« Emma, je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire, tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que t'ont conseillé les médecins ? Tu dois te reposer ! »

A l'entente de la voix de son compagnon, la jeune femme releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Elle ne répondit cependant rien et l'invita simplement à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main ; il ne se fit pas prier et prit place sur le sol à ses côtés devant une grande boîte qu'elle était en train de remplir de différents livres qui se trouvaient sur un étagère en face d'elle et lui vola au passage un léger baiser.

« Je suis enceinte, lui rappela la blonde, pas mourante. Je peux encore bouger.

– Je sais, mais… tenta de s'expliquer l'irlandais.

– Mais rien du tout. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser faire ces cartons tout seul. »

Sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, Killian se contenta de soupirer, faussement agacé, avant de l'aider dans ses rangements. Le couple allait devoir quitter leur chez-eux d'ici quelques jours, puisqu'ils venaient d'acheter une maison en pleine campagne d'Irlande – ils y avaient déménagé dans un petit appartement quelques années plus tôt, une fois les études d'Emma terminées et celle-ci brillamment diplômée – pour accueillir comme il se devait l'heureux événement qu'ils attendaient depuis quelques mois déjà. Ils souhaitaient que leur futur enfant ait assez de place nécessaire pour pouvoir grandir et s'épanouir sans le moindre souci.

Tout à coup, entre autres bouquins, la jeune femme attrapa un objet qui lui était familier : un recueil avec, sur sa couverture, marqué _Once upon a time_ en grosses lettres dorées sur un fond marron. Elle le tendit au brun qui le feuilleta un instant, un rictus nostalgique sur les lèvres. Madame Darbus avait enfin pu mener à bien son projet et avait décidé d'en envoyer une copie à chacun de ses élèves en remerciement d'y avoir contribué.

D'un même geste et sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les amoureux se levèrent pour s'asseoir sur leur canapé afin d'être plus à l'aise le temps qu'ils se replongent dans leurs souvenirs. Cet ouvrage avait une signification toute particulière pour eux puisqu'il leur rappelait l'année de leur rencontre, qui avait changé leur existence à jamais pour le meilleur. C'était en grande partie grâce à leur professeur s'ils s'étaient à ce point rapprochés ; ils lui en seraient toujours reconnaissants de leur avoir donné la possibilité de jouer une histoire d'amour fictive qui avait finalement conduit à leur propre romance.

Une fois arrivés au chapitre de la reprise du conte de _Peter Pan_ dont ils avaient été les comédiens principaux, Killian s'arrêta un instant devant la photographie qui l'illustrait : celle-ci représentait tous les étudiants qui avaient participé à la pièce, saluant main dans la main et leur sourire illuminant leur visage le soir de la représentation.

« Ils me manquent, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'image.

– A moi aussi… répondit Emma sur le même ton. On devrait les inviter à passer quelques jours chez nous après la naissance de notre fille, ce serait une bonne occasion pour que l'on se revoie, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'irlandais acquiesça cette proposition d'un signe de la tête. Après tout, avec un peu d'organisation et surtout, beaucoup de matelas, leur future maison pourrait facilement accueillir leurs camarades. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avait été pour le mariage de Mary-Margareth et David, près d'un an auparavant et dont le jeune homme avait bien entendu été le témoin de son meilleur ami. Chacun avait refait sa vie de son côté et semblait épanoui à présent qu'ils étaient devenus de véritables adultes.

En plus de s'être mariés, le plus vieux couple du groupe avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Baelfire. Belle, malgré une grosse dispute qui avait bien failli mettre définitivement fin à son couple, filait à nouveau le parfait amour avec Mr. Gold ; tous deux s'occupaient même de la petite librairie de leur ancien campus universitaire qu'ils avaient agrandie au fil des années. Une fois ses études en Angleterre terminées, Robin avait rejoint Regina à Boston pour s'installer définitivement avec elle, ne supportant plus d'être séparés – cependant, ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre n'avait fait que rendre leurs sentiments à l'égard de leur partenaire encore plus forts. Anna et Elsa vivaient elles aussi toujours leur belle idylle aux côtés de Kristoff et Graham, tout comme Ruby et son petit-ami Victor. Enfin, Ariel et Eric avaient décidé de réaliser leur rêve et partir ensemble faire le tour du monde en bateau. Tous avaient donc réussi comme ils le souhaitaient.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils tournaient les pages et se rappelaient cette période de leur vie qui avait été riche en émotions, la tête d'Emma posée contre le creux du cou de Killian et la main libre de ce dernier caressant tendrement le ventre de celle-ci, ils finirent par faire tomber une photographie qu'ils avaient soigneusement rangée dans le livre lors de leur premier déménagement mais qu'ils avaient oublié de ressortir ensuite. Celle-ci représentait les deux jeunes gens, à l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants, souriants à l'objectif face à eux tandis que l'irlandais tenait fièrement entre ses mains son diplôme universitaire. Il la contempla un instant sans rien dire avant de se pencher vers l'abdomen de la blonde et s'exclama, comme s'il parlait au petit être présent à l'intérieur :

« Tu vois chérie, là, c'est Papa et Maman ! Tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre quoi que ce soit mais tu verras, plus tard que tu seras en âge, je te montrerai toutes ces photos et te lirai chaque soir le conte de _Hook ou la revanche du Capitaine Crochet_ pour t'endormir, comme ça tu sauras à quel point cette histoire a été importante pour nous et que, comme James est tombé follement amoureux d'Emma, ton Papa est tombé follement amoureux de ta Maman. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les paroles de son compagnon qui à présent recouvrait son ventre de légers baisers tout en soufflant de tendres « je t'aime » entre chacun d'eux. Elle laissa se perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine de bonheur. Il allait faire un si bon père, elle en était certaine.

Finalement il redressa la tête et rapprocha son visage de celui de sa partenaire avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, avec passion cette fois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre qu'ils pensaient alors à la même chose.

Même si la vie ne les avait pas toujours gâtés par le passé, ils étaient enfin pleinement heureux, tout simplement. Ils profitaient de la vie et leur bonheur n'était pas prêt de s'estomper, bien au contraire. Preuve en était cette enfant que la blonde portait en elle, ce fruit de leur tendre amour…


End file.
